Lena Loud
by TigerVolcano5000
Summary: We all know and love the Loud House. But, what if we threw another sister into the mix? Welcome to the adventures of Lena Loud!
1. Prologue

**(Author's Note: Hi there everybody. This is TigerVolcano5000 here with a new story. A while ago, another author asked me to write this story and that's what I'm doing. Basically, the Loud House with another sister. Enjoy.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Prologue**

The sun shined brightly on my eyes and my first instincts were to cover my head in my blankets. Another thought I had was that I had to get up for school, but then I remembered that it was Saturday so that worry was quickly wiped out. Slowly, I pull the covers off of my head and saw that my two roommates were already out of their beds. I heard yelling, crashing, and rock music coming from the hallway and I knew that I was the last one up.

Never being a person who hated mornings, I got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. It was a decent size because three of us shared that room and one of my roommates had a _lot_ of clothes. But, we'll get to that later. After getting myself dressed, I stood in front of the mirror to see how I looked. My favorite color was fuchsia and it's known if you look at me. I had myself on a fuchsia shirt, shorts, shoes, and even a fuchsia bow in my hair, the only thing being different were my white socks. I fiddled with the bow in my hair, trying to place it just right in my hair. Like almost half my family, I was a brunette. I had straight hair, although it wasn't as long as some of my siblings. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself for the madness that was about to happen. But, I'm probably being rude.

Hello, my name is Lena Loud and you're probably wondering why I call my house madness. Well, let's say my family isn't like others. I walked over and placed my hand on the doorknob, taking in one final breath. Allow me to introduce you to… **The Loud House**!

The minute the door was open, there were a bunch of girls standing there in the hallway and doing their own thing. For see, I have a **very** big family.

"Hey Lena, have you seen my sunglasses? I can't find them anywhere."

"Um, they're on your head Leni."

This is Leni, one of my many sisters. She's a tall girl with fair skin (like mine) and pale blonde hair. She wore a turquoise dress with white slippers, red/orange earrings, and sunglasses on her head. At sixteen years, she was the second oldest of the loud siblings. She was a very beautiful person, but was also very kind. Of everyone in the house, she easily had the biggest heart. I told her that once and she took it literally, asking what kind of exercise she could do to get her heart to lose weight. Yeah, if you haven't figured it out, she's a little bit naïve.

Leni reached up and felt her sunglasses on her head, "Wow, you're so smart. Thanks Lena," she said happily as she walked away.

"Your welcome?" It can be a little weird being a five year old and being smarter than your sixteen year old sister, but any frustrations Leni's naivety causes don't last long especially when she flashes that bright smile and you can't help but share in her good mood.

"Good morning, Lena." I jumped up and gave a little yell. With a hand clutching my chest, I turned to see a girl a little taller than me standing there.

"G-G-Good m-morning Lucy." Like me, Lucy was one of the younger siblings since she was only eight years old. She was…a special case in the loud family. For starters, she looked different. Her skin was unnaturally pale (no doubt from all that time she's spent in the vents, attic, basement, and pretty much anywhere that was dark) and her hair was a jet black color (I'm still pretty sure that she dyed it). She typically spends her time in dark places writing poetry. She also had a strange habit of seemingly disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere, almost as if she could teleport.

"I'm writing a new poem and I need a word that rhymes with death."

I just stared at her for a few seconds, more than a little creeped out, "Seth?"

She just started at me for a moment before saying, "That'll work. Thank you Lena."

"No problem," I'd be lying if I said that Lucy didn't freak me out. Don't get me wrong she's my big sister and I love her, but sometimes she can creep me out a little bit.

"Look out!" Instead of turning around, I jumped out of the way and pulled my body to the floor. I looked to see a football hit the door directly in front of me.

"Not bad reaction there, Lena."

"Thanks Lynn." At thirteen, Lynn was one of the oldest of my siblings. She was a brunette like me and had her hair in a ponytail. She wore a red and white jersey with a large "1" on it and red shorts. She was definitely the tomboy of the family. She was completely **obsessed** with sports. I honestly don't there that there's a single thing in this world that Lynn can't find some way to turn into a sport. "Wait, didn't dad tell you not to throw your football in the house?"

Lynn's eyes widened for a second before she quickly went over and picked up her football. She then turned toward me and said, "Shhhhhhhh," before she slowly back stepped back into her room. Weird.

"I found it first!"

"No, I did!"

"Let go!"

"You let go!" I didn't even have to turn around to tell what that was. My roommates, Lana and Lola Loud. They were older than me only by a year (a fact that Lola never lets me forget) and were the twins of the family. Which is actually pretty ironic because, even though they're twins, they couldn't be more different if they tried.

Like Lynn, Lana was a total tomboy. She had blonde hair which she had put in two pigtails. She wore dark blue overalls, a red cap, and had a gap in her teeth. She loved anything involving dirt, filth, and animals. Lola, on the other hand, was her polar opposite. She had straight blonde hair that was just a little longer than mine and on her head sat a tiara. She wore a bright pink dress with pink gloves, a white necklace, white earrings, and she also had a gap in between her teeth. Unlike her twin, she was more of a proper girl, loving pageants and her own beauty and absolutely despising anything that was even remotely dirty. There were time that I seriously doubted the fact that they were actually related.

"Can't you guys get along for five minutes?"

"Say out of this Lena!" The yell response I got from Lola was, unfortunately, no surprise.

Lana was the one that retaliated, "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!"

"She's my little sister and I can talk to her however I want!"

"Yeah well, she's my little sister too and I say you can't!" None of you can imagine how humiliating it is to have siblings who always act immature and fight like cats and dogs, and yet they still refer to you as their "little sister". I quickly moved out of the way as they couldn't to scream at one another down the hallway.

"And to think that some people say that with age comes wisdom," I shook my head at the two fighting twins.

"Pardon me, sister unit." I turned and moved out of the way as one of my younger sisters, Lisa, walked through. At four years old, Lisa was certainly small. She was a brunette with large circular glasses, a green sweater, and dark pinkish pants. Lisa was…I believe the term is "child prodigy". Even though she's the second youngest person in the house, she's easily smarter than everyone else combined. She was carrying a vial of green liquid as she walked past me.

"Um Lisa, what is that?"

"Only a small serum I concocted," I'd feel better if said "serum" was currently smoking and leaking.

"Is that dangerous?"

"Define dangerous."

"Is it going to explode and blow up the house?"

"Not as long as it is properly taken care of," at that moment, the smoke and leaking increased drastically, "Excuse me for one moment," she then ran off. I stood there in shock for a moment before shaking my head and deciding to just forget about it. I cringed when I suddenly heard the sound of rock music and knew where, or who, it was coming from.

The third oldest sibling, fifteen year old Luna Loud. She was a brunette with a pixie cut, a purple shirt with a skull on it, a purple skirt, purple boots, and paperclips attached to her ears as earrings.

Luna saw me and gave me a "rock 'n roll" sign with her hand, "What up, sis?"

"Hi Luna," I rubbed both of my ears, I loved her but one of these days she's gonna drive me deaf. "Don't you think that it's a little early to be playing music that loud?"

"What? Come on little sis, it's never too early for some rockin' tunes," she then began to play a bunch of very loud notes, to which I responded by immediately covering my ears.

"I'll say, talk about starting your morning off with a beat! Hahahahahaha! Get it?"

"Yes Luan." Luan was the next oldest after Luna at fourteen years. She had light brown hair wrapped in a ponytail and braces. She wore a white shirt with a pink flower and a plaid yellow shirt. She was the jokester of the family, always pulling pranks and telling corny jokes. Mom says that she, unfortunately, gets her sense of humor from dad.

"Hey Lena, care to smell my flower?"

"No! I'm not falling for that again!" I said, rising my voice a little before feeling kinda bad for doing so.

"Aw, you're no fun." As she walked away, another one of my sisters walked forward and something fell out of her pocket as she stared at her phone. I picked it up, it was pen.

"Hey Lori, you dropped this."

Lori looked up from her phone for a second, "Oh, thanks Lena," before turning right back to it. At seventeen, Lori was the oldest of us all and it was something she refused to allow us to forget. She had, rather, large blonde hair, a baby blue top, and brown shorts. Whenever she's home, she'll spend most of her time texting her boyfriend Bobby. A flaw she has is that she can be really bossy sometimes, but it's never been something that we can't work out.

As I was about to walk away, I felt a small tug on my socks. I couldn't help but smile when I saw who was doing it, "Hello Lily," she made a bunch of random and adorable noises as I picked her up. Lily was the youngest of us, at only fifteen months. She had a single tooth in the middle of her mouth, a diaper, and a small tuff of blonde hair on her head. She grabbed my face and began squeezing it after I picked her up. It hurt a little, but it was really cute. I then heard the sound of a door opening and someone say, "Ah, good morning Loud House."

My face brightened, "Hey Lincoln."

Lincoln was the **only** boy in the family and its middle child. He wore a short sleeve orange shirt and long blue pants. His hair was actually white, like snow, and had a small tuff on the left side. Lincoln felt like the most normal person of the loud children. Instead of having a certain talent like our sisters, Lincoln was a man of many talents. Years of living in our house has made him very adaptive and learning the mannerisms of our sisters. I'm still amazed as to how he was able to live with so many sisters.

"Good morning Lena. Boy am I glad it's Saturday."

"Me too." Lily just babbled but we were sure that she was agreeing with us.

"Come on," Lincoln told me, "Let's go get some food before the others eat it all." In me taking time to speak to all of my siblings, I hadn't realized that they'd gone downstairs for breakfast.

"Let's go." I followed him down the stairs, with Lily clapping and laughing in my arms.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnd there ends the prologue. This isn't meant to be considered a whole chapter, more like an introduction to the story. Most of these chapters will be original ideas of mine, though I might (key word being _might_ ) do some original episodes along the way. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.)**


	2. Ballet Despair

**(Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of "Lena Loud"! I knew what the plot of this chapter was going to be when I finished the prologue and I hope you guys enjoy it:)**

 **(P.S: Sorry if the chapter title isn't good, I couldn't think of anything else.)**

 **Chapter One: Ballet Despair**

I was in my room, practicing and enjoying the peace and quiet. For those who are wondering, I'm practicing for my ballet recital. Like Luna's music, Lynn's sports, or Lucy's poems, ballet is something that is very important to me. I got into it about a year ago and have really loved it. I was currently wearing a tutu that was the same fuchsia color as most of my clothes and was practicing along to a radio that I had gotten for Christmas. Along with all of us, my family was also very supportive of my ballet. They would always do all that they can to help me be the best I can be at it.

Lori helps me with my actual routine. Insuring that I practice enough to learn what I need to but, at the same time, knowing not to get _too_ intense.

Leni always wants to make sure that I'm wearing the perfect outfit for whatever ballet routine that I was doing. She always said, "If you're going to do something, you should, like, look your best."

Luna always wanted to give me the perfect "tunes" to practice my routine. Although, it did take a while to convince her that I can't practice to any kind of rock music. Lincoln actually helped her convert her rock music into ballet music, to this day I still don't know how he did it.

Luan would always want to tell her jokes in order to keep me in a good mood. Not all of them were great, but I really appreciated her enthusiasm.

Lynn wanted to make me do some exercises so I would be able to perform my routine to its fullest and she even tried to get me to perform even more advanced skills to "wow" the judges and competition.

Lucy would write poems that would specifically tailor to my routine in order to "put me in the right mindset". While I love my big sister to death, she _really_ just creeps me out sometimes.

Lana and Lola would almost always argue about how to help me. Lana would say that I should practice in the calm and peaceful environment of the outdoors. Lola, on the other hand, would insist that I practice indoors as to not ruin my appearance that she spends nearly twenty minutes getting "just right". This would often turn into a fight between the two twins (and Lola says that she's more mature than me).

Lisa would never really help too much. It's not that she didn't want to, but rather that she really didn't have the appropriate skills to offer. She mainly provided the moral support (huh, never thought I'd describe Lisa as morally supportive).

Lily would also offer moral support since she couldn't do anything else. Most of her contribution involved her laughing, clapping, and talking gibberish.

Now Lincoln was probably the biggest help. He might have been a boy but, as I told you all before, Lincoln was a man of many talents. The main thing he did, however, was fix any problems our sisters might cause in trying to help me. He would calm Lori down if it looked like she was getting intense, watch over Leni during her dress making process to make sure that she makes something that actually works for ballet, help Luna come up with the correct music (see above), know to tell Luan to back off when her jokes can get annoying and I can't focus, ensure that Lynn doesn't try to teach me anything too fancy or that could get me hurt (though she wouldn't on purpose), he would make sure that Lucy goes easy on her poems as to help keep my mind focused, he would always break up fights between Lana and Lola since he knows that I don't like it, and Lisa and Lily weren't really much trouble for him to keep track of.

Due to having to juggle their jobs, housework, and twelve children, Mom and Dad didn't really have any spare time to help me with my routine but they would always make sure to carve out enough time to go to every recital that I had. And we were on our way to such a recital.

Well, not all of us. Only me, mom, dad, and Lily, the others all had stuff to do but ensured that they would be there to see my recital with plenty of time to spare. I had a performance at the Royal Woods Ballet Dance Academy and the four of us had walked there (well, not Lily for obvious reasons) because it wasn't too far from the house and mom and dad had agreed that the rest of our siblings should take the van (which we had so affectionately named "Vanzilla"). I was holding Dad's hand and was so nervous that I was sure that I was sweating through it.

"Hey Lena," I looked up at my father. He had a similar skin tone to the rest of us (excluding Lucy) and was a brunette like me (although he was going bald on top). He wore a sea green sweater and under it had a light-green checkered collar and cuffs and brown slacks. "There's no need to worry, you're going to do great."

"Your father's right sweetie, "I turned to my mother. She had long blonde hair, earrings, a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She also wore lipstick and black low tops. "You've been practicing your routine every day for over a month. I just know that you'll be great." Lily made some gibbering noises and I assumed, from the smile on her face, that she was agreeing with mom. By nature I was a quiet person, so I just flashed them both a small smile as we walked. They must have been good enough for them because they didn't press the issue at all on the walk.

From the house to the academy, the walk took us about fifteen minutes or so and we quickly let ourselves in. Mom handed me the bag that she had brought from the house that contained my uniform and I ran to the dance room as quickly as my little legs could carry me.

I heard my mom's voice, "Don't run indoors, Lena!" That was when I decided to walk.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+]

I was now trying to calm myself down as I sat with the rest of the girls who were in the routine. We were backstage, mentally preparing ourselves to do the performance that we've spent over a month rehearsing. _Calm down, Lena. You know this routine. You've probably done it over one hundred times. There's no way you could get it wrong. Besides, your family is out there and you don't want to disappoint them._

"Come on now girls, it's showtime!" I let out a long breath as I opened my eyes to see my ballet teacher, Mrs. Ming Ma, standing there. She was a middle aged woman (about the same age as my parents) with tanned skin and black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore a red shirt along with black pants and heels. She held a clipboard in her hand and put checks by our names on a clipboard as she saw us walk.

Being a nervous person by nature, I was always the last one out. I shut my eyes and looked away as I found myself under the blinding lights of the stage and stopped when the others did.

We all turned to face the audience and I let out a sigh as the music started our routine began. I was so nervous that I simply shut my eyes. Even though I wasn't new to this, I was still worried that I'd see the crowd watching and immediately freeze and ruin the routine that we've all worked on. However, I knew that the odds of me ruining the routine were much greater if I couldn't see so, reluctantly, I opened my eyes. It wasn't all the way, but just enough to where I would be able to see all of my classmates and wouldn't trip, fall, or make a wrong move. As the routine went on, I began to feel a little more confident as I remembered how much I knew the routine. I opened my eyes more and more as we continued to dance until they were completely open. Right now I didn't even acknowledge the audience, because I was too busy on my routine.

With one final motion, our routine had concluded and the sound of applause flooded my ears. I opened my eyes and let a big smile form on my face as I saw my parents and little sister clapping. My eyes darted round the room as I searched for my other siblings, but couldn't find them. This left me confused as I walked off the stage with my classmates. As we walked away, all of my classmates were saying how much that it was or how great we did. While I put on a smile and talked, my mind was still on my siblings.

It's not like them to be so difficult to find when one of us as an important event going. They would always be as close up as possible and cheering a lot. After all, we aren't call the "Louds" for nothing. My curiosity getting the better of me, I took out my phone (Mom and Dad waited until they had enough money and bought us all phones as to avoid jealously. Excluding Lily, for obvious reasons) and sent all of my siblings the simple text message of "Where are you"?

Lori: _"On a romantic date with my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. He got a reservation at a very fancy restaurant."_

Leni: _"At the mall with my friends and about to head home. Hey, did you know that they have a hot dog on a stick cart? If they're putting hot dogs on sticks then, like, what are corndogs then?"_

Luna: _"Finishing listening to a rocking concert with some friends of mine. Rock on!"_

Luan: _"At a gig that I booked a few days ago. Just finishing up. Kids can really take the energy out of you_ **little by little** _. Get it?:)"_

Lynn: _"Just snagged victory at my baseball game. Yeah!"_

Lincoln: _At the comic book store with Clyde checking out their new materials. They just came out with the newest Ace Savvy addition!"_

Lucy: _At my friend's house. We're performing a ritual to try and summon the fallen."_

Lana: _"Me and Hops are out checking out the animals of the forest. You'd be amazed at how much it can change after only a few days."_

Lola: _"Just won a beauty pageant. But, is it really a surprise?"_

Lisa: _"Giving a lecture at the local university about quantum mechanics. It'd be easier if everyone were able to understand such a simple concept."_

My eyes widened as I read all ten text messages. They forgot about my recital? I'm not gonna lie, that hurt a little. Olay, not a little, it hurt a lot. They know how important ballet is to me and they've been helping me prepare for this _exact_ recital for over a month, but they forgot on the day of the performance? My cheeks felt wet and I realized that a few tears had made their way through. _No Lena, no crying. You're more mature than that. It's fine, they had over stuff to do and that's okay. It's not like this is the last ballet recital that you'll have._ I sniffled and wiped my tears away as I put my phone in my pocket, picked up my bag, and walked out to met my parents and Lily.

I saw them waving as I walked out of the building. "Oh, you were excellent honey," my mother complimented.

My father laughed and ruffled my hair a little, "I must admit kiddo, while I'm not really one for ballet, that was some great work you did out there." Lily just babbled, which was probably her way of agreeing with them.

"Th-Thank you," I put a smile on my face, but my mind was still on my siblings.

"Hey wait a minute," I heard dad speak up, "Lena did you see your siblings in there?"

"Um, I talked to them on the phone beforehand. They saw the performance and decided to leave because there was something important going on with Bobby at his job and Lori just wanted to check on him really quickly. So, we'll probably get home before them."

My mom looked at me for a second before saying, "Okay, I guess we better start going." Truth be told, I have no clue why I just lied for my siblings. A small part of me wanted to just let the chips fall where they may, leaving whether or not they'll get in trouble up to fate. But, I decided against it. Despite this endeavor, they were still my family. I put on another smile on for my parents and we began our walked home.

I spoke up after about two minutes, "Hey mom? Dad?" Both of my parents turned toward me, "I was kinda wondering if we could not talk about tonight's recital." The shocked expressions on their faces was to be expected.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"Well mom, while I enjoyed performing in the recital more than I thought, I think it might help to just leave it alone. I read an article that said that sometimes it'll be best to just not talk about accomplishments and continue on with our lives." I put on a fake and adorable smile, but I could still see my parent's unease.

Dad kneeled down to my level and put his hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure that is what you really want?"

"Yes dad, I just think that it's for the best." I could see my parent's hesitation, but they agreed and I let out a sigh. I just want to forget about tonight and my siblings and I knew that, if mom and dad constantly talk, I wouldn't.

We had arrived at the house and I quickly went up to my room. I took out a book and sat on my bed, reading. It wasn't until another fifteen minutes after we got home that the others had come back.

"Welcome back, kids. Oh Lori, how is Bobby?"

"Oh, he's great mom," Lori was taken back by the question, but accepted it happily.

I heard Luna's voice as I walked down the stairs, "Hey Lena, are you alright sis? You look a little miffed." That was when I realized that I had an annoyed expression on my face, apparently I was more frustrated with them then I originally thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well then, everyone come on. Dinner's ready." My siblings all rushed to the table while I trekked behind, feeling the small pout that was on my face.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+]

(3rd person P.O.V)

Later that night, the Loud House was peacefully and everyone was asleep. Okay, well that's a lie. While the parents and Lena were asleep, the remaining loud siblings had all gathered in Lori and Leni's room to discuss an important mater: Lena's recent mood.

Lori slammed a pillow (nighttime, people were sleeping) on her desk to get everyone's attention, "Alright louds, I think that we all know why we're here. Lena's been in a strange mood all night and, as her brother and sisters, it's our job to figure it out. So, any ideas?"

"Maybe she's coming down with a cold?" (Lana)

"Maybe there's something going on in school that we don't know about?" (Lynn)

"Maybe she's been possessed by a demon who's changing her very personality?" (Lucy)

"Well," Lori began, after everyone promptly moved a little farther from Lucy, "There's something going on with her and we need to figure out what it is."

"Baaaphphph." All siblings turned to see Lily standing in the doorway and waving her hand.

"I think she wants us to follow her, you guys," Luan commented. The kids all followed Lily as she walked away and down the hall. She then stopped when she reached Lana, Lola, and Lena's room, gently pushed the door, and walked inside.

"Lily!" They all quickly yelled as they raced over and crowded around the doorway. Lily was quietly walking toward Lena's bed as said girl was sleeping.

"Lily, you come back here this instant," Lincoln scolded but the infant didn't listen.

Lincoln turned to Lucy, "Lucy, you're really quiet on your feet. You need to get her before she wakes up Lena."

"Sigh, you're right about that. Fine." Lucy walked normally, without making a single sound, toward her youngest sister who now stood in front of Lena's drawer. She mentioned with her arms, signaling to Lucy that she wants to be picked up. Lucy did so and Lily then pointed to the top of the sleeping girl's drawer. Lucy saw, what appeared to be, some kind of medal sitting on her drawer and picked it up.

"Is this what you've been lookin for?" Lucy whispered to which Lily nodded. The goth girl then walked out of the room holding her baby sister and softly closed the door behind her.

"Well, what is it?" Lola asked as all of the siblings gathered around the medal that Lucy had took.

Lori took it from her sister's hand and examined it, "Royal Woods Ballet Academy Medal, presented to Lena Loud. April 16th, 2017."

Luna then realized something, "Wait a minute dudes, wasn't today April 16th?" It took the kids all but two seconds to realize the truth and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Everyone, follow me to my soundproof bubble," Lisa led her siblings into the room she shared with Lily. She then pulled a large bubble from the closet and they all got in, and almost immediately started screaming their heads off. When they let themselves out after a good thirty seconds of panicking, they were still freaked out.

"Oh my gosh," Lincoln said, smacking himself in the face, "I can't believe we forgot about Lena's ballet recital." Lily babbled some more before crossing her arms, pouting, and shaking her head at her siblings.

"No wonder she's been in such a strange mood," Lori said in a glum tone, "And she must have covered for us with mom and dad. How could we _literally_ be so stupid?!"

"I think you mean how could _you_ be so stupid," Lynn barked.

"Excuse me?! How is this my fault?!"

"You're the one who keeps saying that you're the oldest and most responsible. Not only should you not have forgotten, you shouldn't have let us forget!"

"How dare you! It is not _my_ job to make sure that _you_ can all remember to do something." This eventually caused a fight to break out between them all, to which Lincoln and Lily simply stood to the sides.

"Guys?" They wouldn't respond to Lincoln, "Guys?" Still nothing. "(Sighs), time for drastic measures." Lincoln set Lily on the floor and then, quietly, walked downstairs. He pulled out a step stool, reached into a cabinet, and pulled something from it.

He put the step stool away, walked back upstairs to his still fighting sisters, and revealed that he had gotten a chocolate bar from downstairs. All of them were immediately silenced as they stared at the unwrapped candy with wide eyes and drooling mouths, "Chocolate."

Lincoln smirked at the readers, "Works every time." He then broke the chocolate into ten pieces and passed them out to his sisters, "Now that everyone is calm, we need to come up with a real plan. We _all_ messed this up and we _all_ need to find a way to make it up to Lena."

"Lincoln's right," Lana said as she wiped chocolate from her mouth, "But, what do we do?"

"Guys the answer is, like, so simple. We just need to go to Lena's recital," all of her siblings (even Lily) face palmed at Leni's comment.

"Her recital is already over, Leni," Lisa said through gritted teeth.

"Oh."

The eleven of them stood there, thinking and trying to come up with a way to make things up to their quiet sister. Until Lola perked up and shot her hand in the air, "I got it!" Her siblings immediately shushed her, "Sorry, I've got it. Huddle up." The kids then huddled around one another, discussing Lola's plan.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

Rather begrudgingly, I threw the covers off of myself and sat up in my bed. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked over and saw that neither Lana nor Lola was in their beds. I then listened closely and didn't hear any noise coming from the hallway. "That's weird." I got out of bed, quickly put my regular clothes on, and walked outside to see no one in the hall. This is really weird. While the house isn't _as_ loud on Sundays, it's never _this_ quiet.

Closing the door behind me, I walked downstairs to see if my family was down there. But they weren't. Okay, now I'm getting a little freaked out. I continued to walk around the house until I saw both of my parents standing in the backyard. Opening the door, I walked up to them, "Mom, dad, what's going...on?" My voice kinda trailed off once I saw an actual stage in our backyard.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped a little when all of my siblings came out from the sides of the stage.

"What's going on here?"

Lincoln stepped forward, "Lena, we know that we missed your ballet recital and we're really sorry. We all know how important ballet is to you and there aren't any excuses for not being there to cheer you on."

"They told your mother and I when we woke up this morning," Dad spoke up, "At first we were angry at them until they told us this plan of theirs."

"Plan?"

I saw Luna hold up a bag and I recognized it as my ballet uniform bag (not good with names), "We wanted to give you a chance to do your routine again, this time with all of us there. It kinda took us a while to agree, but we figured that you'd like it because of how much you love ballet." She wasn't wrong, I did love ballet.

"I don't think I really remember the routine."

Lynn walked over and wrapped her arm on my shoulder, "Aw come on Lena. You've been practicing that routine everyday for over a month, I don't believe you'd completely forget about it in a day." I looked up at my older sister and saw the comforting smile on her face. I looked to the rest of my family and they all had the same expression.

"Well...okay." I walked over to Luna, took my bag, and could hear my siblings cheering as I walked into the house to change. Once I did, I came back out, got on that stage they made, and perform my routine from yesterday for my family. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I heard their applause and cheers of encouragement. That's the Loud family for you. One minute they do something that has you mad at them, and the next they fix the problem and everything's fine. Despite some of their actions and behaviors, I really do have a great family. And I wouldn't trade them for the world.

 **(Author's Note: And there ends our first, real, chapter. For some of you who might think that Lena forgave her siblings too easily, remember that all she wanted to do was to show her ballet skills to her family. Show off the hobby she loved for the people she loved. So her siblings giving a chance to do just that was actually really touching to her. Just to prepare you guys, some of the loud sibling's personalities and speech patterns might be difficult for me to replicate. Specifically, Leni's naivety, Luan's jokes, Lucy's dark personality, and Lisa's intelligent talk. Just thought I should let you guys know. Hope you all enjoyed. Favorite, follow, review, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	3. The Bully

**(Author's Note: Hello there everyone. TogerVolcano5000 here and welcome to another chapter of "Lena Loud"!**

 **Chapter Two: The Bully**

"I FOUND IT FIRST! NOW LET GO!"

"NO, I DID! AND YOU LET GO!" I rolled my eyes at my two squabbling roommates. Lana and Lola were fighting… _again_. Surprise of the century right there? Huh, I've noticed that I'm always sarcastic in my thoughts but not when actually talking. Interesting. I was walking out of school with them. The three of us go to the same school along with Lincoln and Lucy. We were now walking from our classroom to go meet up with them now.

"Guys? Guys?" They kept on fighting, oddly enough they were accurately making their way through the emptying school. Instead of following them and going straight, I took a left as I just couldn't walk the rest of the way with having to listen to them screaming at each other. I really wish that my siblings didn't fight all of the time, I really don't like it. Mom and Dad told me that it's normal for siblings to fight, but mine take it to the next level. I mean, I know that we all love each other but they can make it really difficult to see sometimes. I was so preoccupied in my own thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up walking right into someone. I let out a small "eep" as I fell to the ground.

"Huh? Who's the wise guy?!" I picked my head up to get a good look at the person I'd just walked into. He looked to be about the same age as Lincoln. He had dark green hair (that did not seem natural) that was spiked up and a scowl etched on his face. He had fair skin and looked pretty muscular. The red jersey he wore told me that he was a sports fan like Lynn (scratch that, _no one's_ a sports fan like Lynn) only it was a little more obvious because he was bulkier.

"Oh um, I'm really sorry. My name is Lena Loud and I was just going out a different way than usual." Looking at the floor, I began to walk past him only for the boy to put his arm up in front of me.

"Sorry, but it ain't gonna be that simple."

"Huh?" Before I could ask what he meant, I found myself hitting the floor again only this time even harder. He…he pushed me! Despite my attempt to fight them, I could feel a few tears began to leak down my face.

"Aw, is the little baby gonna cry? Let _that_ me a lesson to you about messing with Ryan Martin, you little brat!" With that, he sneered at me before walking away. Sniffling, I picked myself up and began walking outside. I hastily wiped any traces of tears form my face, not wanting any of my siblings to see. They can be a tad…overprotective and that's putting it mildly. But given my…rather "quiet" personality, they all can be extra protective of me and just really didn't want to cause any trouble. Walking quickly, I soon found myself at one of the school's exits. Once I was certain that I had wiped all traces of tears from my face, I walked out and quickly spotted Vanzilla. All of my other siblings who went to the school were climbing in, with Lori in the driver's seat.

Picking up the pace, I made my way over to the van and climbed in with everybody else.

"Hey Lena, are you okay?" I didn't look in the direction of my brother. Out of my siblings, Lincoln was probably the best at determining when something was wrong with me. Although Luna is a close second, but that's not the point. I didn't want to look at him because I knew that he would know something _is_ wrong as soon as he saw my face. Whenever something was bothering me, Lincoln was the one person who I could never keep it from. Even though Lincoln knew better than anyone how overprotective they can be, I knew that he would tell our sisters if something was wrong. He may not like their overprotectiveness but, it's as I said, they're all overprotective of me.

"Nothing Lincoln. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" While I hated to lie to my family, I didn't want them to blow this out of proportion.

I put on a fake smile, "Definitely."

'Well, alright," Lincoln smiled and ruffled my hair. Although his smile wasn't fake like mine, I could see a hint of doubt and worry in his eyes.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The next day, things seemed to be back on a regular schedule school wise. Unfortunately, I had to sit by myself at lunch today. This was because I had different lunch schedules then my siblings. I did have a friend I usually sat with though. That's actually an understatement, Laura Ferrara was my best friend. We met each other in preschool and I was extremely glad that we convinced our parents to send us to the same elementary school. Sadly, she called and said that she was sick today so it looked like I'm on my own.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." I froze at the sound of that voice and slowly turned to see Ryan walking to me with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. I immediately looked down and began hastily eating the sandwich I had brought. "Hey, come on now Lena. Is that anyway to treat a friend?" He roughly ruffled my hair before smacking the sandwich from my hands and laughing.

"Ryan, I'm sorry for yesterday. It was an accident, and I don't want any trouble," I spoke quietly, unsure of how to react since I've never been in this situation before.

"Trouble? Who ever said that I was here to cause trouble? I'm just hanging out with my favorite little dweeb," he laughed again before taking the apple from my bag and biting into it. Wanting nothing more than to leave, I quickly gathered up my stuff and hastily walked out before he could do anything. And, that's pretty how the rest of my week went. Every chance he got, Ryan would be there to bug me. It was really annoying. I probably should tell someone, but I just don't want to. If I tell anyone, that news will get back to my siblings and…trust me, this is the best choice. Right?

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd person P.O.V)

Something was up with Lena, Lincoln just couldn't put his finger on it. She'd be acting really weird all week and he wanted to know what the problem was. However, not surprisingly, Lena wasn't very enthusiastic about sharing her thoughts. She'd always tell him that she was fine but the more she did, the more trouble he had believing it. It's not that he didn't believe her, it's just that she has a history of keeping her feelings bottled up. Lincoln was currently standing outside, waiting for his younger siblings and for Lori to pick them up. While he was thinking he spotted someone walking out of the school who he recognized immediately. Laura Ferrara. She had tan skin and black hair that reached the bottom of her neck. She wore a green shirt, shorts, and even shoes. Like Lena with fuchsia, Laura really liked the color green. Everyone in the Loud family knew of Laura, as everyone (and by everyone, he mostly means his other sisters) had made such a huge deal about Lena making her first friend. "Hey, Laura!"

The girl is question turned around to see her best friend's older brother waving at her, "Hey Lincoln!"

"Hey, can I ask you're a question?"

"Sure. What's up?" Laura took notice of the serious look on Lincoln's face.

"Since you're Lena's best friend, I was wondering if you knew anything about what's been going on with her this last week." Lincoln quickly took notice of the angry look on the girl's face and became a little worried.

"I can't just tell you, I can show you. Follow me." Feeling a mixture of confusion and curiosity, Lincoln followed the young girl back through the school.

Before he could ask her what was going on, he heard a voice, "Come on dweeb, aren't you gonna push back? You really just gonna stand there and take this?" As the two turned their heads over the corner, Lincoln was shocked to see his little sister on the ground and crying with a kid around his age standing above her and laughing.

"S-S-Shut up, Ryan," Lena said as she stood up, with a few tears on her cheeks.

"S-S-Shut up Ryan," said boy mocked, "Listen to yourself. Nothing but a little crybaby." The boy then shoved Lena to the floor and anger surged through Lincoln's entire being. He was about to go over there and give that "Ryan" guy a piece of his mind…but stopped.

"What are you doing?" Laura whispered to the white-haired boy. Given the fact that she was half Ryan's size and couldn't do anything to help her friend, Laura was really looking forward to seeing Lincoln kick Ryan's butt.

"Don't worry about it. I have a very, let's say "good" idea," he said to the girl, glaring at Ryan as the boy walked away laughing.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Later that night)

"WHAT?!" Lincoln's sisters reacted exactly as he thought they would. Before dinner, he told all of them that he had something very important to discuss with them and that it involved Lena. They were all immediately willingly to hear him out once they noticed the extremely serious look on his face. He told them that they all needed to get in Lisa's sound proof bubble before he told them, otherwise they would wake the entire neighborhood when he dropped the bomb and they all complied…after they explained to Leni that he wasn't going to drop an actual bomb.

"Bro, are you sure about this?"

Lincoln looked toward his sister, "Luna, I wouldn't say anything unless I was a hundred percent certain."

Lynn cracked her knuckles, "When I get my hands of that little twerp, I'm gonna break his legs and rearrange his face."

"I'll be more than happy to help with that," Lana said as she pulled a wrench from...nowhere?

"Alright, let's all calm down before we do something that we regret," Lincoln said as he took the wrench from Lana's hands. "But, I definitely think that we all need to have a little "chat" with this Ryan guy." Needless to say, it didn't take much for everyone to agree. What none of them knew, however, was that Lena was standing outside of Lisa and Lily's room. And she heard every word that they said.

 _"No. While I'm glad that they care, I can't really on my siblings to always fight my battles for me. I-I have to deal with Ryan on my own! I...need to prove to them and myself that I don't need to be babied by my family. Everyone older than Lincoln gets out of school more than an hour earlier than us. I'll have to be quick about finding Ryan and dealing with this problem myself._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

I was sitting in my class, not really doing anything. These were the last few minutes of the day where our teacher allowed us to talk amongst ourselves until the bell rang as long as we were quiet. I was just sitting at my desk, looking down in silence. I had told Laura of my plan during homeroom so she had no problem giving me this time to think as she knew that what I was about to do was very big for someone like me.

The moment that the bell rang, I raced out of the room. I knew that I had a limited time frame to confront Ryan and deal with this problem on my own before my siblings came barging into the school like an invading army. With my eyes darting around frantically, I continued my trek until my eye zeroed in on spiky green hair.

I closed my eyes and breathed in a long breath before letting it out, "This is it," I whispered to myself before opened my eyes and marching to the boy on the other side of the hallway.

"R-Ryan!" I mentally chastised myself for how squeaky my voice came out. The boy in question turned to see who had called him before putting on that arrogant smirk that really annoyed her.

"Well, hi there little dweeb. To what do I owe the "oh so great" pleasure? Come here to hang out with your _best buddy_?" My fists tightened and I glared at him. That condescending (yes, I know big words too) tone of his was really getting on my last nerve.

"Stop it Ryan."

He put on a fake innocent expression, "Stop what, little dweeb? I'm not bothering you, am I? Because I would _never_ want to do that."

"Stop it Ryan."

"I mean, I would never want to do _anything_ to upset my favorite little dweeb. That would be awful."

"Stop it Ryan!" The angry look on his face told me that I had definitely gotten his attention.

"Now look," he pointed a finger in my face, "You had better watch yourself, because I can go from nice to awful like that," he snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Really? I wouldn't even know the difference," I blinked as the words like my mouth. Sarcastic remarks were now my thing at all. So where did that come from?

"Oh, so we got ourselves a comedian here now do we? Well let me tell you something," he took a step closer to me, "I don't find your jokes very funny."

My normal instincts would have told me to keep quiet and stay away, but I forced them down as I felt some anger beginning to surge in me. I looked him directly in his eye and took a step forward as well, "Well maybe I don't care what you think."

"You better watch your mouth, you little brat," he all but snarled at me.

"No! I'm tired of you pushing me around and I'm not gonna deal with it anymore! You're going to stop and you're going to stop now!" I saw him actually take a step back in shock, and I couldn't blame him. Seeing a normally shy and quiet kid half your age suddenly yelling at you and making demands could be quite surprising.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"The person who's telling you to stop! And if you don't I'll _make_ you stop."

"HAAA! And just how are you going to do that?"

"I have eleven siblings. Years of observing them has taught me how to get even with people. The reason I haven't done anything is because I'm so nice. None of the others would be like this. Not Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, and especially not Lola!"

"Wait, you're related to them? And, did you say _eleven_ siblings?" When I nodded, I actually saw him gulp and began to sweat a little as he took a small step back. Again, not surprising. The Loud family had quite the reputation not just in our neighborhood, but across nearly all of Royal Woods. He probably thought that I was from another Loud family.

"And since you know of my family's reputation," I closed the distance between us, "You know what a Loud sibling is capable of." I saw him pale at my statement.

"Well, I, u-um-."

"I'm going to make you a deal, Ryan. We both walk away and you stop picking on me. That way, I won't have to use "other" means to fix the problem," while it's true that you and I knew that I probably wasn't going to do anything, he didn't.

Looking pretty freaked out by my threat, he could only nod in response.

The glare on my face was immediately replaced by a bright smile, "Great! Glad to know that we sorted this out. Who knows? In the future, we might be able to get along with each other. See ya later!" With that, I walked away leaving Ryan to let out a breath in relief.

I felt so alive! That was great! It felt amazing to prove that I wasn't some baby who always needed someone to look after her. Wait, is that offensive to Lily? I don't know. While she does technically need to be watched over, she is pretty smart for her age.

My thoughts were interrupted when I turned corner and saw all eleven of my siblings looking at me in shock. "Oh, hey guys." My tone was more casual because their faces told me that they had seen my..."conversation" with Ryan. Though, after a few seconds had passed, I was beginning to get unnerved by their stares. "Guys?"

Lana was the first to recover, "That. Was. AWESOME! You totally told that guy off!"

I felt myself blushing a little bit, "T-Thanks?"

"Dude! That was totally rockin'."

"I'll say! I'm not really a big fan of "words", but that was totally cool."

"Sure was! For a second there, I thought that she was going to send that guy off " _Ryan_ ". Hahahahahaha! Get it?" To which all of us groaned. Not so much me though.

Lori walked over, knelt down to my level, and ruffled my hair, she and Lincoln were the ones that did this, "That was pretty impressive work there, Lena. Guess we all didn't need to get involved after all."

"Thankfully," I muttered and they all laughed.

"Come on you guys," Lori called to all of us, "Let's head home." For me, today was a pretty productive day. I fixed my bully problem all on my own! You guys didn't know how glad it was for an introvert like me to know that they can solve problems on their own. Still though, I'll say that it's good to know that my siblings will have my back if I need them to.

 **(Author's Note: And there ends chapter number two! Like the last chapter, it did a job of showing how much the siblings care for Lena. My original idea was for Lena's siblings to come to the school and give Ryan a piece of their minds. Last chapter they solved a problem that they caused, and this chapter they would have solved one that they didn't cause. But, in the end, I felt that it would be good for Lena to solve this issue on her own. One personality trait I should have stated about Lena is that, despite her introverted personality, she isn't afraid to stand up for herself and/or her siblings. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	4. Race Against the Clock

**(Author's Note: Hello everybody. I'm TigerVolcano5000, and welcome to another chapter of Lena Loud! I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Three: Race Against The Clock**

"So Lena, your house is uncharacteristically quiet. What happened to those chaos spawns you call siblings?"

I rolled my eyes, "They all have things to do, Laura. Lori is on a date with Bobby, Leni is at the mall with some friends, Luna is at her band rehearsal, Luan has a job doing some comedy routine at a kid's birthday party, Lynn is at sports practice, Lincoln is hanging out with Clyde, Lucy is having a "séance" at her friend's house, Mom took Lana to a fair because she likes the animals, Dad took Lola to pageant practice, Lisa is teaching a class at the local college, and Lily is with Dad and Lola." In case some of you might not be following, it's a busy day for the loud house with all of my siblings (excluding Lily, for obvious reasons) having stuff to do. Me, on the other hand, not much.

Since my class's big ballet recital a while ago **(A/N: CONTINUITY CALLBACK!)** , we haven't been doing anything of major importance. That's why today I just wanted to hang out with my best friend: Laura. Normally I'd have to go with one of my older siblings or parents since there was no one home and I'm only five, but Laura's mother had volunteered to watch us at my house until one of my parents or older siblings got home.

"Wow, such a big family. Probably why it sounds like a madhouse in here," she muttered the last part, but I could hear her.

I playfully threw a pillow at her, "Shut up."

"Yeah whatever. Geez, could this room _be_ any pinker?"

"Lola," was all I needed to say.

"You can say that again," she muttered, before leaping on Lola's bed and we both heard a "CRACK" sound.

We both paused. It was dead silent until, "Laura?"

"Yes Lena?"

"What exactly did you just sit on?" Slowly, she got off of the bed and we both saw what was underneath her. A broken tiara.

"Lena," seeing the look on my face, she shook my shoulder and handed me a pillow, "If you're to scream, scream into this."

"Thank you," I took the pillow with a kind smile on my face. Then I snatched the pillow from her hands and screamed as loud as I could for about twelve seconds.

"Better?"

"Better? BETTER?! Laura, do you have any idea what you just did?!"

"No?"

"Laura."

"Okay fine! I might, _might,_ have damaged Lola's tiara. Just a little bit."

"A little bit? Laura, ITS COMPELTELY SHATTERED!"

Just then, Laura's mom called us from downstairs, "Girls! What's going on up there?!"

"Nothing mom! Just…playing a game!"

"Okay! Well, you girls be careful now!"

"Okay!" We both called at the same time.

"Laura, do you have any idea what Lola is going to do to us once she finds out?!"

"Wait. If I broke it, why would she be mad at you?"

"She'll probably go along the lines of "You were there. Why didn't you stop her?" Or something like that."

"Okay Lena, I really think that you're overacting. If Lola finds out-."

"WHEN!"

"Fine! _When_ Lola finds out, what's really the worst that can happen?" Then, a single thought came to my head. Lola standing over her busted tiara with slight tears. Then she turns around, glares with glowing red eyes, and then seemingly grows wings, fangs, claws, and spiked tail before pouncing. We both screamed and hugged each other.

"You had the same thought I did?"

"Yep," she said with a slightly freaked out voice.

We separated, "Now you know why we need to fix this. If there's one rule is this house that everyone _always_ follows to the letter its "You don't wanna make Lola mad"."

"That really seems more like a suggestion than an actual rule."

"LAURA!"

"Alright, alright! So, what are we gonna do?"

"We need to find some way to get money so we can buy her a new one."

"Alright, that seems simple enough. How much does it cost?"

"…I think I heard Dad says about…a hundred and eighty-five dollars."

"A HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-FIVE DOLLARS?!" I quickly covered her mouth, "Lena, we don't _have_ a hundred and eighty-five dollars."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well then, what's your plan?"

"I don't know. Give me a minute to think. Is there any possibility that we could ask your mother?"

"No way. There is no way my mom will spend _that_ much money on a tiara. _Especially_ one that her parents can buy her. Can't we ask your mom and dad?"

"No. Dad is with Lola and Mom won't get here in time to buy a new one and get back before Lola does. We're on our own. We just need to figure out how the heck two five year olds are going to make a hundred and eighty-five dollars in one afternoon."

"Best friend thinking pose?"

"Best friend thinking pose." We both sat down on the floor with crossed legs, crossed our arms, and pouted at the floor. For all who are confused, this is a little thing we came up with around the age of three. We do it whenever we're both thinking of the same thing really hard. Suddenly, it came to me, "I got it! A lemonade stand!"

"Alright, I guess."

"You guess?"

"It just seems kinda cliché, don't you think?"

"LAURA!"

"Alright! Alright!" Taking up one of Lola's tables, we set it outside before decorating it with a sign that we made. Getting some water, sugar, and powder mix, we quickly made ourselves a whole piture of lemonade before bringing up some chairs and setting ourselves up outside.

"I think it's cute how you girls have your whole stand all set up," Mrs. Ferrara was always a warm and caring lady. She had the same tan skin and black hair as Laura, only her hair was a little longer as it reached the middle of her back. She wore a green shirt, white pants, and earrings.

"Thanks Mrs. Ferrara. Just, wanna make some money. It's important, you know?" The smile that I gave her was _completely_ fake. Unlike some of my siblings (whose names shall not be mentioned), I'm not exactly a huge fan of lying. Part of the reason is because I don't like lying to people, but the other part is because I can't lie _at all_. I'm not joking. My lying is so bad that my parents, Laura, and _any_ of my siblings can always tell when I'm lying because I'm so bad at it. Even now I could see Laura shaking her head disappointedly at my poor attempt.

Lucky for the both of us, her mother didn't know how bad my lying really was and the fake smile didn't tip her off, "I know that's true. People always say that kids can wait until they're older to make an honest dollar, but I suppose you can't start _too_ early. You girls want me to stay outside with you?"

"No mom, we're fine," Laura said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

But Mrs. Ferrara just smiled, ruffled her daughter's hair a bit, and kissed her forehead, "Alright, I'll keep an eye on you girls from inside. Come get me if you need anything." And, after that mild interruption, our lemonade business began!

...

...

...

This is not going as well as I would have thought. We've been sitting out here for fifteen minutes and haven't sold any lemonade. And at least a dozen people have past us!

"We might need to think of a new strategy."

Laura then got this wicked smirk on her face which let me know that she was going to do something either stupid, irresponsible, reckless, or a unique combination of all three, "You just let your auntie Laura take care of this."

"What are you talking about? I'm five days older than you."

"HUSH! The master is at work." Rolling my eyes, I closed my eyes as I let out a yawn. Hearing a yelp of surprise, I open them to see Laura pinning some kid to the ground. He almost looked as if he was in high school. Probably a freshman.

"Hey! What are you-GET OFF OF ME!"

"Not until you and I have a little _chat_. You were just gonna pass my friend and I by, when you can clearly see that we're trying to run a business! It's a hot summer's day, wouldn't you agree?! You're sweating?! You're tired?! Don't you think that it would be smart to quench your thirst with a nice refreshing glass of lemonade?!"

I can see the kid's eyes widen with fear as he was getting really freaked out by Laura, "Alright! Alright! I'll take a glass of lemonade!"

" _A GLASS_?!"

"ALRIGHT! TWO!"

"That'll be a total of six dollars, please!" The teenager quickly rummaged through his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and handed Laura six dollars with a shaky hand. Laura quickly swiped up the money, grabbed two cups of lemonade, and handed them in both of his hands, "Thank you for your service sir! My friend and I greatly appreciate it!" The moment Laura got up and walked back to the stand, the guy ran away from us as quickly as his legs would carry him. After he left, I just stared at Laura with wide eyes, "What?"

Realizing that there was no point in arguing, I dropped the subject, "Nothing. Although, I don't think that this lemonade stand is the best way for us to make the money."

"I think you're wrong. We made six dollars in fifteen minutes. If we continue at that pace, I'm pretty sure that we should make the hundred and eighty-five dollars up in close to eight hours."

"Laura. Dad, Lola, and Lily are gonna be back here in _four_ hours. _And_ we still need time to go, buy the tiara, and get back."

"You're right," she started rubbing her hands together with an evil look on her face, "Looks like I'll have to up my game quite a bit."

"NO! You are NOT doing that again!"

"Fine! Then, what do YOU suppose we do to make the remaining hundred and...Eighty-one dollars?"

We both stared at each other before saying, "Best friend thinking pose" at the same time.

We stayed there for about twenty seconds before Laura suddenly jumped up, "I'VE GOT IT! I know exactly how we're going to make up the rest of the money!"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I think that it'll be best if I didn't."

"...I'm not gonna like this plan, am I?"

"Probably not. _But,_ it'll help. Now, I just have a quick phone call to make." Pulling out her phone, Laura dialed a number and took her call to the other side of the yard. I just knew that I wasn't going to like whatever she had planned _at all_. Now, some of you might think that I should have more confidence in her since she is my best friend. To you I say "HA"!

If the past is anything to go by, she doesn't come up with the best plans. But if my only choices are to either go along with one of Laura's plans or have to face Lola's wrath, I'd pick one of Laura's plans any day of the week! All I can do is go along with it and try to prevent things from getting out of hand or risk having this whole endeavor turning out like the Halloween of 2015.

...But we do _NOT_ talk about that. _EVER!_

Laura came back to me about a minute and a half later, "Alright, they're on their way."

" _Who's_ on their way?"

"This kid I know in school is coming here with his older cousin."

"Which kid?" She turned to her side and, suddenly, the ground seemed to be _very_ interesting to her, "Laura."

"Yes?" Whereas she can always tell when I'm lying by how I talk, I can always tell when she did something stupid/irresponsible/reckless by how she talks (also by her facial expressions sometimes).

" _Which. Kid_?" She muttered under her breath, "What was that?"

"Ryan Martin." Silence. "Lena?"

I could feel my eye twitching dangerously and she took a step back, "D-Did you just say Ryan Martin?"

"Maybe?" I'm sure that you guys all remember Ryan Martin, my former bully **(A/N: CONTINUITY CALLBACK!)**? After our "little chat" at school, I thought that we would be fine and we might even be friends. That was pretty much shot down the next day where I saw him glaring at me and, although I have no prove, I have a sneaking suspicion that he tried to throw mashed potatoes at me. Needless to say, he and I weren't exactly buddies.

"WHY WOULD YOU INVITE HIM TO MY HOUSE?!"

"BECAUSE, despite your guy's history, he can help us."

"How?!"

"We're all gonna do a little competition."

"Competition?"

"I'll explain when they get here." And so we headed inside and waited for an hour until a blue car pulled near the house.

"Mom!" Laura called her mother, who was currently in the kitchen talking on the phone, "We're going to play with a friend of ours from school."

"Okay dear! Stay near the house!" We both walked outside and I scowled when I saw the familiar spiked dark green hair of Ryan. Accompanying him was a teen who looked about sixteen years old with the same fair skin tone along with brown hair, a red shirt and blue jeans.

He smirked when he saw me, "Hey there _Lena_."

"Ryan," I all but growled.

"Alright, let's hurry this along. Jack and I have things to do and, frankly, just don't wanna be here."

"Laura. How exactly are they supposed to help us?"

"Ryan and I made a little bet over the phone," Laura explained to me, "A sort of series of contests if you will. If we win, they'll pay us the remaining hundred and eighty-one dollars that we need." While I might not have liked Ryan _or_ this idea, that was actually really good.

But, then a thought came to my mind, "And if we lose?"

"Then you and I will have to be Ryan's "butlers" in school for the rest of the month."

"But the month _just started_."

"Yeah," she meekly replied.

I sighed, figuring that I could yell at her tomorrow, "Fine. What's the series of contests?" Ryan smirked at me and I suddenly got a bad feeling about this whole thing.

I found out that the series of contests were challenges that Ryan and Laura had talked about and agreed to over the phone. First up, was an eating contest (suggested by Ryan). For that, we used up every popcorn bag in the house. Which, given a family like mine, was a lot. It was us against them. However, we failed pretty badly. I didn't have the stomach for an eating contest and it was obvious that this was something that Ryan and Jack had experience in.

Next, was a wrestling match (suggested by Laura). Seeing as how I didn't have a violent bone in my body and Jack wasn't going to fight five year olds, Laura and Ryan decided that this was a contest that they'd do on their own. It wasn't a fight, it was a _stomp_. Laura was just a little menace in the match. She used her small size to her advantage, being quick on her feet and leaping on Ryan to hit him and pull at his shirt and hair. Needlessly to say, we took that victory.

Now, it was Ryan and I in the last contest (suggested, surprisingly, by Jack). And _boy_ was it a long/special one. Apparently we had to spin around using a baseball bat **(A/N: you guys know what I'm talking about)** for thirty seconds, make our way to a large white board on the other side of the lawn (that we borrowed from Mrs. Ferrara in her tutoring days) and solve five math problems, and then run and ring a bell (that Jack had for some reason).

Laura stood at our side, a whistle at the ready while the two of us stood with baseball bats in hand "Okay, are you two ready?"

"Yeah," Ryan said smugly, "Ready to _win_."

"Yeah!" Jack cheered. I simply nodded to Laura.

"Alright then, Three. Two. One. BEGIN!" She blew the whistle and we were off. Spinning in a circle with the ends up the bats pressed against our foreheads. (Sighs), the things I do for my family. "TIME!" Setting the bats down, we both ran to the boards.

...Or we tried to. Realistically the two of us were swaying and stumbling across the lawn. As I fell to the ground, I saw Ryan place his hand on the house to steady himself as he walked forward. Not wanting to lose to him, I started crawling my way to the boards. After arriving (a few seconds after him), I picked myself up from the ground and got to work. Fortunately, I was always pretty good at math. Ryan, on the other hand, not so much.

Upon completing the last problem, I ran (or did the best I could) over to the bell, picked it up and ringed it as hard as I could.

"NO!" I heard Ryan and Jack exclaiming, the former just _barely_ done with the third problem.

"You did it Lena!" Laura ran over and gave me a hug. Then she turned to the boys, "I believe that you two owe us something." Jack glared at his cousin before grumbling and taking out his wallet. He counted some money and handed the right amount in Laura's hand.

"Come on Ryan, we're leaving." Ryan gave us one last glare before following his cousin.

We had the money, and now we just needed a ride. We looked at each other, thinking the same thing, " !"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The three of us had just gotten back from the mall, with Lola's new tiara in hand. Dad had texted me that he'd be home with Lola and Lily soon so we knew that we had to hurry. Mrs. Ferrara, on the other hand, kept saying how "You need to follow the speed limit" and stuff like that.

Pulling up into the driveway, I could _just_ vaguely make out Vanzilla in the distance. Eyes wide, I grabbed Laura by her shoulder, "We need to hurry!" Flying upstairs, we quickly placed the new tiara in the place of the one Laura broke before racing again downstairs. We sat on the couch just as my dad and two of my sisters walked in.

"Hello everyone!"

"Hey dad!"

He turned to Laura's mother, "Thank you again Francesca for watching for us."

"Oh, it's not a problem at all Lynn."

After heading upstairs, Lola came back down wearing the tiara that Laura and I had bought her (we'd asked her mother not to say anything about the subject). The two of us were sweating bullets as she walked around the living room in it.

"Guess who won yet another beauty pageant? Oh wait, that's of course me." After realizing that she didn't seem to notice, we let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a marker flew out of nowhere and knocked the tiara clear off her head to which it shattered. The room was completely silent. The two of us only looked on with shocked and horrified expressions as we all heard Lily's giggle.

Lola slowly turned around at the toddler, "Lily. You are very lucky that I have spare tiaras in my room or you'd be in _big_ trouble young lady," she wagged a finger at the infant.

Our eyes got so wide that we thought that they were going to pop out of our skulls, "WHAT?!"

"What?" Lola asked, slightly flinching at our tone.

"YOU HAD SPARE TIARAS?!" Laura screamed.

"THIS WHOLE TIME?!" My usually quiet voice was just as loud as hers.

"Yeah? Why?" After sharing a glance, we did what we felt anyone would have done in our situation. We fainted.

 **(Author's Note: And yet another chapter comes to an end. This one in particular was pretty fun to write so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was thinking of Ryan being in a story as a kind of "antagonist" (and I use the term loosely) of Lena's for a while in the story. Thoughts?**

 **Also, here's a little glance in Laura Ferrara in case any of you that wanted one: She's virtually the polar opposite of Lena. She tomboyish, loud, sarcastic, and tough. The main reason why she and Lena are such good friends is because they're so different. Laura helps Lena learn to be louder and more confident, while Lena helps Laura learn how to be polite and keep her anger in check. This is because she tends to get...a little physical when she's angry. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys next time :)**


	5. Mishap

**(Author's Note: Hello there everybody. TigerVolcano5000 here and welcome to the next chapter of Lena Loud! This episode was requested by JujuGamer1995, the same writer who asked me to write this story. Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Four: Mishap**

I was in my own dome of silence, perfect for what I needed. My ballet instructor was teaching us new moves and I needed to practice.

Just before I could start, however, I flinched and fell to the ground when I heard that sound of rock music. No doubt courtesy of Luna. Her music was accompanied by a barrage of other distractions, like Lynn cheering for herself as she practiced sports, Lana and Lola's arguing (how they're twins is beyond me), and Lori talking loudly on her phone. I gave a small glare at the door before I tried to refocus. I really wished that they could be quieter when I'm trying to practice. Ah well, at least I was able to get the twins to give me the room while I practiced.

I tried to focus on my moves, but the noises from outside were making it more and more difficult. I could already feel my steps getting sloppier and farther from what they were supposed to be. Before I could stop and start over however, I felt myself beginning to lose my balance. Despite my best efforts to steady myself, I lost my footing and fell on my leg before a world of pain shot through me. I screamed as I hit the floor and held my leg.

"Guys, what was that?" I heard Lori's voice from the other side of the door.

"It sounded like Lena," Lincoln replied. I heard what some might have confused for a stampede and all eleven of my siblings suddenly burst through the door.

"LENA!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Alright, careful honey."

"Mom, I'm okay."

"We just want to make sure that you're alright."

"Dad, I really am." Mom, dad, and I had just gotten back from the emergency room. I was using two small crutches and had a cast around my leg. My leg was broken and the doctor had said that it would take nearly six weeks for my leg to heal, which was really upsetting because that meant I'd have to temporarily withdraw from ballet. I hated this! And that was really saying something because I don't _hate_ anything.

As soon as the three of us walked through the door, we were bombarded with questions from my siblings.

"KIDS!" Dad always could get us quiet when he _really_ wanted to, "That's enough. Let's give your sister some room. The doctor said that she'll be fine, it's just gonna take a few weeks for her leg to heal. Now scoot, we're gonna get her to bed so she can rest."

They moved out of the way as mom and dad walked with me up the stairs, "I really am fine you know."

"Better safe than sorry," Mom replied. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to change their minds, and just walked into my room. They helped me into bed and mom gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Just rest up for right now, sweetheart."

"Okay."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd person P.O.V)

The rest of the loud siblings were all sitting in the living room, worried for their sister. Sure, this wasn't the first time something like this has happened. In a family of twelve children, there are bound to be a few trips to the emergency room along the way. Especially when one of them is a sports fanatic. But, something like this has never happened to Lena. They supposed that her taking ballet made it a possibility, but they never really considered it. Their concern was only amplified because Lena was the sibling that all others worried about, even her younger ones at times. This was mainly due to her shy/quiet personality. After about twenty seconds, their parents came walking back down the stairs. The kids practically tackled each other to get to them but Lana was the first there, "Is Lena gonna be okay?"

Lyn Sr. placed a hand on his daughter's head, "Don't worry sweetheart, she's gonna be fine. The doctor said that she just needs to get plenty of rest."

"Okay now kids," Rita clapped, getting her children's attention, "Your father and I need to step out for a while to get a quick check up for Vanzilla and we're trusting you all to be able to look out for your sister."

"Oh yeah. Don't worry mom and dad we can, like, totally that care of Lena," Leni said in her usual carefree voice.

"I hope so," their father's voice becoming quite stern for a moment. Because Lena is their only child that they would classify as "shy", they tended to be a _tad_ more protective of her. Of course they love all of their children equally, it's just that, excluding Lily, Lena is the child who they feel would need just a little extra care. "If we come back her and anything is messed up or broken, or if Lena is in even worse shape, everyone is gonna be grounded for two months. Clear?"

"Clear!"

"Alright then. We're heading off. Behave yourselves!"

"We will!" With that, their parents left the house and drove off in Vanzilla.

Once they were gone, Lori turned to her younger siblings, "Alright everybody, listen up. Mom and dad are trusting us to look after Lena and we can NOT let them down. We need to make sure that, when they get back, that everything is perfect and that Lena has been well taken care over. Alright?!"

"YEAH!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

I let out a breath as I lied down in my bed. Mom and dad wanted me to get some rest, despite my constant insistences that I was fine. I may not be as used to broken bones as say Lynn, but I like to think that I'm handling myself pretty well. And that's saying something, considering that it's me.

…I'm not sure, but I think that I might have insulted myself. Oh well, I might as well try and get some sleep seeing as how I'm already in bed. Just as I had gotten myself comfortable under the covers and my eyes were beginning to close, my door suddenly shot open and I leaped up before falling out of my bed. "Ow," I quietly spoke.

"Hey there Lena"! I looked up to see Lynn standing there, a tennis ball in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"Hey Lynn," my voice was even quieter than usual.

"I was thinking that you and I could throw around the tennis ball while you heal."

"Um," well, it's not that late and I guess that I can sleep later, "Sure."

"Cool." So we threw the ball around for a few seconds, "Alright Lena, nice job. What say we pick it up shall we?"

"Um, wait Lynn-," I wasn't quick enough and the tennis ball ended up hitting me in the chest.

"Ohhhhh. Sorry," she meekly replies as I held my chest in pain.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd person P.O.V)

The remaining loud siblings were currently waiting outside of the door to see how Lynn had done. Suddenly, they heard the door open, "Yeah, I'll go get you some ice. Don't worry, it'll go away in no time," Lynn gave a nervous chuckle before she gently closed the door.

"Well?" Lori asked, the others leaned in.

"I may, or may not, have ACCIDENTLY…hit her with my tennis ball," Lynn said quietly, trying to hide the ball behind her back.

"Great," Lori muttered and rubbed her temples.

"Let me go!" Luan volunteered, "I'll have her laughing at a _break_ ness pace," she laughed at her joke, but then noticed that her siblings were giving her disapproving stares. Even Lily, "Too soon?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Lori said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, BUT that doesn't change the fact that I should go. After all you know what they say, laughter is the best medicine."

"I can come up with at LEAST sixty-three reasons as to why that's false," Lisa muttered under her breath.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

Ow! Why does Lynn have to throw so hard? Why did she even want to throw around a tennis ball in the first place? Tennis isn't exactly her go-to sport and, if she were going to play it, she'd have Lincoln help her like she always does. Weird.

Well, since there isn't a way that I'm going to sleep NOW, I decided that I should find something to occupy my time. Walking over to the bookshelf (one that Dad had built for me exclusively since Lana and Lola aren't the ones to do much reading), I picked myself up a book and sat down on the bed.

Just as I opened the book, my door burst open again. I let out a yelp and dropped my book. Looking to the dpoe, I saw Luan walking in with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Luan," I greeted, picking my book up off of the floor. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to check up on my sister. Make sure that you're feeling _hospitally_ well," she laughed at her own joke while I just gave a small smile.

"Funny."

"Thanks," she reached behind her and pulled out...a ventriloquist dummy. It had oramge hair, a yellow hat, a blue suit, and a red tie. This was Mr. Coconuts, her ventriloquist dummy.

"Hey there Lena!"

I smiled meekly, "Hi, Mr. Coconuts."

Luan turned Mr. Coconuts's head to herself, "So Luan, how do you make an egg roll?"

"I don't know Mr. Coconuts, how do you make an egg roll?"

"You push it!"

"Good one Mr. Coconuts, but i feel that your delivery was a little _wooden_ ," she laughed before gaining an odd look on her face when she made Mr. Coconuts squint at her

"Um, Luan? If it's alright, I think that I just want to relax and read a book for right now."

"Ah come on Lena," Mr. Coconuts...said, "Your sister is just trying to cheer you up. Here, I got one that you'll REALLY love. How do stop a rhinoceros from charging?"

"I don't know, Mr. Coconuts. How DO you stop a rhinoceros from charging?"

I sigjed, "You take away its credit card."

"You take away its-," Mr. Coconuts stoppee talking and they both looked at me, "Guess we already told her that one."

"You're right, we need some new material. Hold on Lena, we'll be right back." With that they left the room. I couldn't help but let out a breath of relief, I love my siblings but they can sometimes be a little too much. Which is REALLY saying something coming from me.

As I picked up my book and got prepared to read, my door suddenly flung open again and I dropped my book...again. I couldn't help but think, _What now?_

"Hey there Lena," I looked up to see Leni walking into my room, a big smile on her face and a bowl in her hands.

"Hi Leni," I tried to sound nice, but I was starting to get annoyed.

"I heard you weren't feeling so good so I made you so soup~," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh, thanks. Even though I have a broken leg, not a cold," I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Okay," she didn't seem to hear, "Here comes the airplane~." As she walked foward, she ended up tripping over the book that I dropped and the bowl flew out of her hands. Fortunately, the bowl didn't break. Unfortunately, its contents ended uo spilling on my good leg. I had to cover my mouth with both hands to keep myself from yelling out due to the hot soup on my leg.

"Oh, sorry,"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd person P.O.V)

With an embarrassed smile on her face, Leni walked out of Lena's room to be greeted by her brother and sisters. Upon seeing the look on her face, they groaned.

"Well, this isn't working at all," Lynn voiced, saying what they were all thinking.

"Well, it's not lile _you_ did any better of a job," Lola reminded the jock.

"Guys! That's enough," Lori got the attention of her siblings, "Our first few attempts might not have suceeded, but that doesn't mean we can give up. We need to make sure that Lena is taken care of and everything is alright when mom and dad get home."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

Okay, that was it. I couldn't do this anymore. Takimg up my book and my crutches, I slowly pushed open my door and, upon seeing that the coast was clear, snuck into the hallway.

After Lynn, Luan, and Leni, all of my siblings came into my room to try and make me feel better. Lana showed me a trick she taught our pets, Lola put on a small performance, Luna played me a song, Lisa tried to use a machine to heal my broken leg, Lucy read to me from her poems, Lori told me some stuff that's happening in her school, Lincoln read me some comic books, and even Lily tried to put on a little dance.

I understood that they meant well, but i just couldn't take this anymore. I just want a little peace and quiet, I really don't think that is too much to ask for. I heard voices coming from Lori and Leni's room and realized that was whete they all must be.

Not making a single sound (my quiet nature was really coming in handy), I slowly but hastily made my way downstairs. I want to at least read the first chapter of this book without interruption.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd person P.O.V)

"Alright everybody," Lori slammed one of her shoes on her desk so all eyes were on her, "I will be the first to admit that we have not been doing the best we can at this, and we need to buckle down."

"Um guys," Lincoln spoke up, " Dad said that Lena needs to relax, and I really don't think that us bothering her every two minutes is very relaxing."

"We are not bothering her, Lincoln," Lori snapped, "We're _helping_ her."

"I think that you and I have different definitions of _helping_ ," Lincoln shot back

"Excuse ne?!" The remaining sisters watched the oldest child and the middle child going back and forth, like a tennis match.

"Dad said that Lena needsto relax, and she no doubt wants to after BREAKING HER LEG!"

"We are HELPING Lena by showing her love and care from her family. AND DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!"

"WHAT WE'RE DOING IS NOT HELPING!"

"WELL THEN, WHY DON'T WE ASK LENA?!"

"MAYBE WE SHOULD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

With their screaming match over, Lori and Lincoln marched to Lena's room with their remaining sisters following them. For the fourteenth time that day, the door to the twins and Lena's room was burst open...only this time, it had no occupant.

"(Gasps), Lena's invisible!"

"She is not invisible Leni'" Lisa said, "It seems as though our young female sibling has left the premises."

"We can see that Lisa," Lori said through gritted teeth, "But where did she go?"

"Perhaps she was claimed by a supernatural force to lead an army from another dimension," Lucy said.

"You really are a freaky little girl dude," Luna said after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay, okay," Lincoln tried to calm down his sisters, "Let's just go find her."

So, the eleven of them went searching for their five-year old sister. They expected to find her in the living room or the kitchen, but were a little surprised to not find her there. So they checked her closest and the dining room, but didn't find her there either. They began to get a little worried.

They continued looking around the house, tearing apart anything in their way, but still couldn't find her.

Lori gathered her siblings together, "Anyone have any luck?" What she got in return was a collectiom of "No's".

Lincoln was practically tearing out his hair, "Where is she?"

"Okay, we need to think," Luan attempted to calm her siblings down, "She has to be somewhere in the house."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

Lana grabbed her twin by her shoulders, "Calm yourself child! WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM!"

At that moment, they all heard a noise that nearly made them leap into the air. The noise of Vanzilla's engine. Mom and dad were home...and they didn't know where Lena was!

"What are we going to do?" Lynn asked, her confidence nearly all gone in that moment.

"Lana and Lola, distract mom and dad. The rest of us will look for Lena," Lincoln said in his, rare, authoritative voice. The twims nodded before racing to the door. They shared a look before beginning to fake fight just as their parents walked through the door.

"What the heck?" (Lynn Sr.)

"Girls! Stop!" (Rita)

As their parents tried to pry the two twins apart, the other ones continued their search for their five year old sister. They were virtually ripping their rooms apart in the hope that she was there.

Peeking their heads out, they saw mom and dad still trying to get Lana and Lola away from each other. Thry began to sneak their way by their parents, their aim being the backyard, when, "Oh, there you kids are." The siblings froze at the sound of their father's voice.

"Oh, h-h-h-hey dad'" Lori's usually calm voice wasn't so calm right now and this made her parents suspicious.

"So kids, everything alright?" Rita said with squinted eyes and crossed arms.

"Oh you know, just hanging out," Lincoln answered with sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright," Lynn Sr. said, just as suspicious as his wife. "So, have you guys been taking care of your sister?"

"Yep," Lynn answered a little too quickly, which only added to her parent's suspicion, "Lena is fine, we wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Well alright then," Rita said calmly, "We should should go check up on her." The two parents shared a look and began making their way up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Leni ran in front of them and they stared at her some weird looks, "So, like, how have your guy's day been?"

"It was fine Leni. Now move," Lynn Sr. said in his authoritative voice. The siblings were all sweating bullets.

"Ah, come on mom and dad," Luna said, throwing her arms around her parents, "We want to hear about your trip. We don't show enough intetest in your lives, and we want to change that."

"Oh really?" Rita stated as she moved her daughter's hand away.

"Yup," despite their best efforts to cover it uo, the kid's nervous looks were as clear as day to their parents. Spending the last seventeen years as parents of multiple children has helped them learn to see tgrough stuff like this.

"Well, we'd love to tell you guys about our trip," Lynn Sr. noticed that their faces seemed to be a combination of joy and relief, "AFTER, we go check on Lena."

The parents began walking up the stairs and the siblings were internally panicking.

"WAIT!" The parents flinched at the sound of their children yelling and were shocked by them suddenly being in front of the door.

"What is up with you kids?" (Lynn Sr.)

"Do you do something?" (Rita)

The eleven of them were visually shaking in their shoes, and they couldn't think of a way out of this. This left only one option: they had to tell the truth. As they got on her knees and clasped their hands together (earning confused stares from their parents), prepared to spill their guts out, they all heard the sound of a door opening.

They all looked to the hallway to see Lena walking out of their parent's room, holding a book and walking on her crutches. She looked up to see her family at the end of the hallway, "Hi?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

I finished reading the last chapter and closed the book. I felt a little bad sneaking into my parent's bedroom, but it was the only place where I was certain that I'd get a little peace and quiet. I snuck my way up here from downstairs since I knew that they'd come down here when they couldn't find me in my room.

"-I was only going to read a chapter but got kinda caught up," I finished explaining to my parents. I knew that they didn't like us going in their room when they weren't home, but it was the only place in the house that I knew I could go to get some peace and quiet.

"Well," dad started, "You know the rule about our room," I nodded, " BUT, I suppose I could understand your reasoning."

"And the rest of you need to focus on what Lena or anyone else who's injured, enough your intentions were good," mom told the others.

""We understand mon," Lori said.

"We're sorry Lena," the twins said in harmony as they both hugged me.

"We all," Lincoln said and, one by one, they all gave me a hug.

"It's alright you guys." Can my siblings go overboard sometimes? Definitely. But they mean well and I love them for it.

 **(Author's Note: And another chapter is concluded! Hope it was enjoyable. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	6. New Neighbors

**(Author's Note: I'm back! Enjoy the next installment of Lena Loud!**

 **Chapter Five: New Neighbors**

Ha, this was nice. Having peaceand quiet so I can sit back, relax, and read a good book. So calm and peaceful.

…

…

…

Yeah, I don't like it either. "Quiet" and "Loud House" don't exactly go together. Something was wrong.

Placing in my bookmark, I set my book down on my nightstand and made my way outside. Hearing my siblings voices from downstairs, I looked and saw them all looking out the window.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. Them quietly staring was the only reason as to why they could hear my quiet voice.

"Oh hey Lena," Lincoln greeted, "There are new neighbors moving in across the street."

"Really?" That was kind of a surprise. That house has been empty for a while, I'm a little surprised that anyone is moving there. "But, that doesn't explain why you guys are all crowded around the window and staring at them. Kinda creepily I might add."

"We're debating on whether or not to go over and say hi. Leni, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lily, and I think that we should go say hello. Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa don't think so."

"Well, we have no idea what kind of people live there now," Lori pointed out.

"Lori's right, they could be all sweaty and disgusting for all we know," Lola commented, shivering a little bit.

"Oh, let's go!" Her twin cheered enthusiastically. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

We heard our mother's voice, "Can one of you get that?!"

"I got it mom!" Reaching for the handle, I opened the door and saw two adults standing there. They were both African-American, the woman having long black hair and the man having short black hair. Each of them had quite a few grey strands in their hair. They both wore blue pants, the woman wearing a red shirt and the man wearing an orange one. The woman wore a small hat and the man had glasses on.

The woman smiled and crouched down to my level, albeit with a little difficultly, "Hello sweetheart. Are your parents home?"

"Yes, one minute please. Mom! Dad! It's for you guys!" I stepped away as my parents came out of the kitchen.

Mom smiled warmly at them, "Hello, may we help you?"

"Oh yes. My name is Rebecca Benson and this is my husband Victor. We just moved in across the street and just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"Oh well, hello. My name is Rita Loud and this is my husband Lynn. And these," she motioned to us, "Are our children."

"Very lovely to meet all of you," I like Mrs. Benson. She seems nice.

"You know," Mr. Benson said, "We actually have grandkids around all of your ages."

"Oh, you don't say. How about our kids go say hi to yours and the four of us could talk?" Dad suggested. I could see my siblings that didn't want to go over didn't seem to like that idea very much.

"Well," Mrs. Benson thought for a minute, "If none of you have a problem with it, neither do we."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ none of us have a problem with that," Lincoln smirked arrogantly at some of our sisters, who glared daggers back at him. With that, the twelve of us left the house to go say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Benson's grandchildren.

"I told you Bailey, I'm fine."

"Still, I just wish you'd be more careful." We saw two kids standing on the lawn of the house.

The first was a small boy, probably around my age. He wore an orange hoodie with blue shorts and had black hair that looked pretty neat.

The second was a girl that looked around Lincoln's and was currently dusting the little boy off. She had shoulder-length black hair with blue highlights and wore a pink hat. She also wore a purple shirt and blue pants.

None of us were certain as to how to apprpach them. "Hey!" Leni sure fixed that problem.

The two kids looked over to us. "Oh, hello," the girl seemed to step slightly in front of the boy.

Lincoln decided to take the reigns, "We're the Loud family and we live right across the street, we just came by to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Lincoln, and this is Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lena, Lisa, and Lily."

"Hello, um Louds. I'm Bailey Benson, and this is my little brother Benjamen. We call him Ben."

"We?"

Bailey turned to Lynn, "Yeah, the two of us have ten other brothers."

 _Huh, they're kinda like us just opposite genders,_ I thought.

"Bailey!" We turned around to the sound of the voice and saw a teen stepping out from the back of the truck, carrying a nightstand. He wore a black sleeveless shirt (showing that he was NOT out of shape) and jean shorts. He had black hair that reached to the bottom of his neck and a hat just like Bailey's, only this one was red and he wore it backwards. "There's still some stuff of yours in the truck."

"Okay, thanks. Brock, these are the Louds. They live across the street from us. Louds, this is mine and Ben's oldest brother Brock."

He waved at us with his free hand, "Hey."

"Hey."

Bailey walked into the truck and came back with a drawer filled with stuff, "Do you guys wanna come in and hang out?"

Lori look to all of us, "Anyone got a problem with that?" At our head shaking, she smiled, "Well, let's go."

Suddenly, a boy smaller than Ben (I'd say around Lisa's age)came racing out of the house and slammed the door behind him. He had black hair that seemed to spike out in all directions and was breathing rather heavily. He wore a red shirt with gray shorts and had a wide look in his eyes.

Brock stepped foward, "Brandon? What's wrong?"

"The twins," was all he said, but the others seemed to know what he meant based on their facial expressions. Bailey and Ben's was one of exhaustion while Brock's was irritation.

"Again?!" At Brandon's nodding, Brock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We've been here not even a day and this is the third time they've done this." Shaking his head, he walked into the house and the rest of us weren't far behind.

The inside of their house looked similar to ours, though there wasn't much in there actually. Mainly a red couch and two blue chairs. Hearing a commotion, we saw two boys fighting and coming from the kitchen.

The first boy was wearing a blue shirt and shorts and had messy hair. He looked the younger of the two.

The second boy had on an orange shirt and shorts and had equally as messy hair.

Luan asked what we were all thinking, "What's going on with them?"

"The one in blue is Barry and the one in orange is Bruce. The two of them can't go a day without fighting. Or, at the bare minimum, scream at eqch other," Brock explained.

Luna scratched her hair, "Uh dude, shouldn't you stop them?"

"I have a better idea," he put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, "BRAD!" Another teenage boy came running from upstairs. He wore a gray hoodie, blue pants, black fingerless gloves, a gold chain around his neck, and had a mowhawk.

"What's up?" Brad then looked to us or, more specifically, to Leni, "Well, hello there beautiful. I don't believe I've had the pleasure, name's Brad. Brad Benson, it's lovely to meet you."

"It's, like, nice to meet you too," Leni shook his hand and...was her face red?

"Hey!" Brock snapped his fingers in front of Brad's face, "Focus!"

"Hey, when a pretty girl is in the house, i think I have a right to say," Leni's face got redder.

"Whatever. I need you to deal with them," he pointed to Barry and Bruce.

"How so?"

"They start school on Monday. I'm fine as long as you don't leave any marks."

Brad thought for a moment, "I can work with that." He walked right up to the two fighting twins, "Hey boys." Barry and Bruce stopped, looked up, and visibly paled at the look on their brother's face.

They shared a look before speaking at the same time, "Uh-Oh." They tried to run away, but Brad grabbed them and lifted them both as if they weighed nothing.

Brad looked back at us, "Excuse us new neighbors, we'll be right back."

"You can't do this!" (Bruce)

"We know our rights!" (Barry)

With that all three of them dissapeared upstairs. "Are they gonna be alright?" This time, it was Lana who broke the silence.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Brock waved off, "I told them earlier that they would have to deal with Brad if they kept it up and they didn't wanna listen. Really, it's their own FAUUUUUUULLLLLLTTTTT!" Suddenly, Brock slipped on something and fell to his back, "What the heck?" Looking up, he saw a black skateboard with flames and a skull on it, "Oh, for the love of-BOOMER!"

Racing down the stairs, was a boy who looked to be around Lynn's age. He wore a white jersey with the number "1" on it and white shorts. He had on a red headband and his hair was spiked upwards. "What's up Brock?"

Looking annoyed, Brock stood up with the skateboard in his hand, "Why was _this_ just lying around?"

"Oh, THAT'S were I put it."

"Yeah and, the next time it's just left out, _I'm_ gonna put it in the fireplace." Boomer gasped and snatched the skateboard from Brock's hands. The two brothers just stood there glaring at each other.

"You're a monster," Boomer whispered before racing to the stairs. He stopped and looked back at us, "Hey," before running up the stairs.

"I heard yelling, is everyone still alive?" We heard a voice from the kitchen and a boy stepped. His hair seemed a little more natural (albeit slightly messy) hair. He had on a purple shirt, brown shorts, and wore a magician's hat.

In his arms was a baby that couldn't have been any older than Lily. He was only wearing a diaper and had a tuff of black hair on the top of his head.

"Yeah, everyone's still alive," Bailey rolled her eyes, "Louds, these are my brothers Bennett and that's Bradley in his arms."

"Hey there Louds," Bennett waved with a bright smile. Bradley just laughed and clapped his hands.

Lola eyed him before stopping at the hat on his head, "You're a magician?"

"Well," he bent down and pulled a quarter from behind her ear, "I dabble." He looked down and noticed that Lily and Bradley were just staring at each other with emotionless eyes, "Ah, I can feel the excitement radiating off of them in waves. It's almost overwhelming," we laughed at his sarcasm. Hearing more footsteps, we looked to see two more boys walking down the stairs.

The first was a teenager that had a streak of red in his black hair. Like Brock, he also wore a sleeveless shirt. His being gray. He had on gray shorts and headphones in his ears.

The other boy was smaller and younger than the first. He had neat black hair and wore glasses. He had on a light green shirt and dark blue shorts.

Bailey stepped up, "This is Bryce-."

"Hey," the smaller boy waved.

"-and Brady." He just waved at us without a word.

"He's not very talkative," Ben whispered to us, then started whistling innocently at Brady's glare. At that moment, Brad came back down the stairs, with Barry and Bruce in his arms. Only the two of them were now glaring and their hair was wet.

Ben pulled on Brock's leg, "Can we get something to eat? I'm getting hungry."

"Oh, I have an idea," Luna spoke up, "Why don't we all go out? We can show you guys around Royal Woods."

Lori decided to be the voice of reason, "Luna, I knowfor a fact that there's no way we're all going to fit in Vanzilla."

"Not a problem," Brock waved off, "We can follow you guys in our van."

"Oh, well alright then." After checking with our parents and their grandparents, the twenty-four of us piled into our own vans. Theirs looked pretty similar to ours, only there's was yellow. So, we were off. Lincoln had suggested that we all go to Burpin' Burgers for lunch and no one disagreed.

"Hey Louds," Boomer called over to us while we were at a red light, "Interested in a little race?"

"Yeah, I literally don't think so," Lori called without taking her eyes off the road.

Boomer rolled his eyes, "Oh come on-."

"Boomer," Bruce called, "Be nice to our neighbors. Don't pick on them if they want to be chickens."

THAT got a reaction out of Lynn and Lola, "WHAT did you just say?!"

"What? I'm helping you guys. If you wanna be scared that you're going to lose to us and don't wanna suffer that humiliation, we TOTALLY understand."

"Oh, it is ON little man," Lynn turned to Lori, "Come on Lori, we can't just let them talk to us like that."

"Argue all you want, I'm not having any part to play in this." Then, we heard the sound of...clucking? Turning, we looked to Barry and Bruce making chicken noises at us. Soon Brad and Bennett joined in. Through the mirror, I could see Lori grinding her teeth. I knew that it was only a matter of time before she snapped. She shot open her eyes with fire in them and glared at the Bensons, "Okay, that's it! You guys wanna go? Bring. It. On."

Brock smirked in her direction, "Let's see what you've got, blondie," he turned to his siblings, "Now guys, I NEVER want you to imitate what I'm about to do."

"That goes double for you guys," Lori called back to us. The second that light turned green, we all held on for dear life as Lori and Brock sped foward. We were there in hardly a minute.

After we all got our food, they have to guve us their largest table to fit us all. Within minutes, we were all just laughing and eating. I'm growing to like the Bensons, they were pretty good (and fun) people.

"GOD, this is so good," Bruce said as he bit into his burger.

"Can you TRY not to chew with your mouth open?" Lola wasn't in a good spot for her given her personality, and given that her spot was right next to Bruce.

"Come on Lola, don't be so uptight. He's just trying to have a little _bun_ ," we all groaned at Luan's joke, while the Bensons just looked at us.

Brad chuckled, "You're a special little one, aren't you?"

"That's one way of saying it," Lisa rolled her eyes and muttered as she took a sip from her drink.

"So, how are the schools around here?" Brock asked, probanly his attempt to start a meaningful conversation.

"They suck," Lynn commented before taking a HUGE bite out of her burger.

"Well, I'm sure they're not THAT bad. If my, uh, _current_ thought on the people there is correct," Brad stated, looking at Leni with a smirk. I'm a little unsure how I feel about that.

"Oh, stop looking at her like she's a dang diamond," Brady (surprisingly) said as he threw a chicken nugget at his brother.

"Wow, he can talk," Lori teased.

"Don't push it."

Brad turned to his brother, "And for your information Brady, I'm only complementing her. A young woman like her has a right to now she's beautiful."

"Oh come on," Leni waved off, her face even redder.

"Still, cool it dude."

"Yeah, cool it," ti the shock of us all, Barry opened his drink and splashed the rest of it in Brad's face.

Brad looked glanced down at his little brother, who seemed to be regretting his action, "Two can play at that game." He then dumped his nuggets coated in barbacue sause on Barry's head.

"Knock it off you two," Brock's voice seemed to command authority.

"Oh shut up," he tossed the rest of his burger at Brock, who just dodged it. However, it hit Lola instead. She looked at herself in shick for a moment before her face became one of rage. With a yell, she grabbed as much as she could as chucked it.

There's only one real way to say this clearly, what happened next was a food fight. As simple as that. Mere moments after Lola lost her temper, some of the boys retaliated. So did we, and so on and so forth until we were all involved.

It was complete and utter madness. We had flipped tables over and food was flying everywhere. I still have no idea why I participated, I think that it was one of those "heat of the moment" type deals. As crazy (and stupid) as it was, I won't lie to you guys, it was actually kinda fun. As stupid as I'm sure we looked throwing cheese and tomato at each other, it was actually really fun.

"AHEM!" We all stopped what we were doing when we heard a loud vouce. We turned to see the manager standing there, and he did NOT look happy. Especially with the lettuce and mustard on his face.

The Bensons and us shared a look and did the only thing that came to mind, "THEY DID IT!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]]+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd person POV)

"Well, it was lovely meeting you two," Rebecca said as she and Victor walked out of the loud house.

"You too," Rita said back, "And please, come back soon."

"While the ladies talk, you and I can go on my boat that I told you about Lynn," Victor offered.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Just then they saw two vans coming down the street, immediately recognizing them as their own. They were about to say hi, until they saw all of the kids step out. They were all covered in food and looked like they did something.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey papa, hey mama." Before they could ask, Lori and Brock handed them receipts.

Lynn Sr. and Victor looked at them careful until their eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

 **(Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys liked my OCs, the Bensons. Basically, their opposotes to the Louds. I didn't want them all to just be opposite genders versions of the Louds, because that wouldn't have been any fun to write. Here are some personality traits for the Benson kids.**

 **-Brock: the serious mature type. Does his best to kerp his siblings out of trouble.**

 **-Brad: one of those "cool guys". Pretty laid back and hardly ever gets angry, unless someone disrespects his family and/or friends.**

 **-Brady: quiet type. Tends to keep to himself, though lightens when it's just his family (like me).**

 **-Bennett: magician in training. People say he isn't actually magic, though he performs tricks that makes one wonder.**

 **-Boomer: athletic kid, though not as extreme as Lynn. Keeps in shape and loves sports, though prefers basketball above all the rest.**

 **-Bailey: her role in her family is very similar to Lincoln's role in his. She's a lady of many skills and tries to bring order in her chaotic family.**

 **-Bryce: he's in the same grade as his sister because he's smart for his age. He can be quite a neat freak, though.**

 **-Bruce: he and his twin brother can really get in trouble when they come together. He does, however, have a fondness for music.**

 **-Barry: he and his twin brither can really get in trouble whenthey come together. He does, however, have a fondness for art.**

 **-Ben: actually has a rather outgoing and positive personality. Although, the rest of his family always want to look out for him.**

 **-Brandon: like his brother Brady, he keeps to himself. But his is more of shyness rather than choosing to be quiet. Tends to stay close to his siblings, but does like to read.**

 **-Bradley: the (obvious) baby of the family. Only knows a hanful of words and loves being with his family.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	7. Day at the Park

**(Author's Note: Sup guys? What?! Two updates to stories in one day?! Yeah, not doing much else. Anyway, enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Six: Day at the Park**

Bored. I'm not usually that direct, but it was the truth. I didn't really have anything to do today. I'd finished my schoolwork and had read most of the books that I own.

Walking out of my room, I was met with the (all too) familiar sight and sound of my siblings. Though, it wasn't really anything different than usual. Lori speaking on her phone (probably to her boyfriend Bobby), Leni talking out loud about something random (I think that I heard her talking about gum?), Luna playing her guitar, Luan telling jokes, Lynn tossing around a sports ball, Lucy huddled up and writing in her poetry book, Lana and Lola fighting over something, and Lisa working on chemicals. I saw that Lincoln's door was open just a little bit and I would see him reading a comic book on his bed.

I heard a small noise and a pull of my shirt. I turned to see Lily standing there with her arms raised, a clear sign that she wanted to be picked up. "Hey Lily." I picked her up and began tickling her, causing her to laugh.

"Lena sweetheart," I her mom call from downstairs, "Could you bring Lily downstairs please?"

"Okay mom." Very carefully, I walked down the stairs with Lily to see both of my parents at the door. "Are you guys doing somewhere?"

"Yep kiddo," dad took Lily from me, "We're taking this little one to park so she can play with a few kids her own age. We told your sister Lori so that she'll know that she has to watch the rest of you."

That gave me a thought, "Can I go with you guys?" Both of them seemed confused by my question.

"Are you sure Lena?"

"Yes mom. To be honest, I don't really have anything to do here."

"Alright then kiddo, come on. Lori! We're taking Lena with us too!"

"Okay!"

I walked with mom, dad, and Lily out of the door. The four of us piled into Vanzilla, mom strapped Lily in her car seat next to me. Lily reached out and began pulling on my sleeve, laughing while she did so. I smiled and tickled her again. Lily may be the only sibling that can always make any of the rest of us feel better and/or laugh whenever she wanted to, regardless of how we were feeling.

Even the most emotionless of us like Lucy and Lisa aren't immune to her ability.

If any of us were asked who our favorite sibling was, most of us would try not to answer. But, if we had to choose, I'm sure that at least a third of us would choose Lily.

Plus she's a baby, so she's easier to deal with.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

We had just arrived at the park. On the way over here, mom had handed me clothes to put on Lily while in the car (most of it was done while we were stopped at a gas station). She was dressed in a lavender shirt and blue pants with shoes.

It's no surprise that there were so many people here, given how nice of a day it was. I took Lily in my arms and walked her over to the playground while mom and dad took a seat on one of the benches. I set her on the ground and let her go off. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her play with kids her own age. Very similar to Leni, her smile and good mood was infectious. Especially to her family. It was so...nice and peaceful out here and I really enjoyed it. While I love my family and my home, I do need a break from their chaos every once in a while. I liked this peace.

"Oh wow, look what the cat dragged in." Annnnnnnnnnd, my good mood was immediately ruined by the sound of _that_ voice. I turned around and would have recognized that unnatural hair from a mile away.

"Ryan. What are you doing here?" I spoke to him with squinted eyes and an icy tone that I've learned from watching Lucy aftet a few years.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm babysitting." He pointed at a small blonde kid wearing blue. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here with my parents and my baby sister."

"Oh?" He gave me an arrogant smirk, "And here I thought that _you_ were the baby sister," he laughed (in that annoying way that he does) and I balled my hands into fists. Now, I'm not a fighter. But I wanted to throw a punch at him _so_ badly right now. But I knew better (but a girl can dream can't she?).

"Ryan, can you leave please? I really don't want to put up with you today.

"Yeah whatever, I'm so hurt."

"Why would anyone trust _you_ to watch their kid anyway?"

"I'll have you know that I'm _very_ responsible, especially when babysitting. You can say whatever you want about me, but I'd _never_ let any harm come to little Sam," wow. That might have been the most mature thing I've ever heard him say. "Besides, I know for a fact that I'm a better babysitter than you." And, there it was.

I raised an eyebrow, "No offense Ryan, but I doubt that. Given our history of course."

"Oh, is that a fact?!"

"Yes, it was!" It might have been how rude and obnoxious he was, but Ryan always figured out how to get on my nerves and get me to raise my voice (which was a _very_ rare occurrence for me).

"Care to...prove your theory, _Loud_?"

"What are you saying?"

"A little contest between the two of us. _Proof_ over who iunderstands kids better."

I rolled my eyes, "Only you would choose to turn babysitting into a competiotion."

"Scared?"

I glared, "What kind of _competition_ are you thinking about?"

He thought for a moment, "How about, a short little talent show? We each do a skill for the kids and see who they like more."

I thought for a moment. The whole competition idea was probably (most definitely) stupid, but I would _love_ to do something to wipe that stupid smirk on his face. "Fine. You have a deal."

"Good."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Ryan and I had spoken to all of the parents atthe park. Instead of saying that it was a competition, we told them that we had a talent show at school and wanted to practice our routines. I don't like lying, so Ryan just told me to shut up and let him due the talking then. Begrudgingly, I did.

After all of the kids had (for less of a better term) gotten together, Ryan and I began preparing ourselves.

"Care to go first Loud?" I _hated_ that arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

I gave him one of those smiles that I've seen Lola give our siblings, or anybody, before she takes revenge for something that happened in the past, "No. You can go first Ryan." I saw him slightly unnerved by my expression and, I'm not gonna lie, I kinda liked it.

Cracking his neck, Ryan walked in front of the kids. Then, he did something that I honestly didn't expect him to do: martial arts.

Truthfully, I was pretty surprised with how skilled Ryan was. He was punching, and kicking, and leaping through the air. _I_ found myself slightly memorized by his skills. I had seen Lynn do martial arts on multiple occasions in the past and, at minimum, Ryan seemed to be just as skilled as she was (knowing how much Lynn liked to compete against people who are close to her skill, I was unsure if I should tell Lynn about Ryan's skill).

The kids _definitely_ enjoyed Ryan's display of skills as they were laughing and clapping throughout the entire time. Even Lily (which left me feeling a little betrayed, even though I understood that she just like the entertainment). I noticed that even some of the parents were impressed with how agile and strong he seemed. I gulped, this was gonna be harder then I thought.

Within a few minutes, Ryan was done and had actually worked up a sweat. There was a thunderous applause and loud cheering that followed his performance. He took a bow and walked over to me, and I'm hating that arrogant smirk he was wearing even more second by second, "Your turn, _milday_ ," he gave a short little mock bow.

I shut my eyes and clenched fist before trying to slow my breathing, "Calm down Lena." Without saying a word to him, I walked away.

I steadied my breathing as I stepped in front of everybody. Even though my eyes were closed, I could all of their expecting eyes on me. I felt just as nervous as I did when I performed my recital **(A/N: CONTINUITY CALLBACK!)** that my siblings missed, although I had long since forgiven them for it.

This was ridiculous. I had done this on multiple occasions and there was no reason that I should be nervous right now. I breathed in, breathed out, and began my dance.

It felt nice to dance in front of people again. My ballet class had just started teaching us some new routines and it would still be a few weeks until our next recital.

I felt...actually at peace when I was dancing. And let me tell you, peace is something that you _definitely_ want when your family and house life is as wild and chaotic as mine. I felt so light on my feet when I was dancing and every leap felt like I was flying. Honestly, during my performance, I had completely forgotten that it was supposed to be a competition between me and Ryan. I just saw it as me dancing with all my heart.

It was only when I had finished my dance that I had remembered why I was doing it. I opened my eyes and saw everybody's eyes on me. For a few moments, not a single person said a word or made a noise. My face was actually burning from having all of those eyes on me.

Slowly, but surely, I heard somebody clapping. Eventually, the noise got louder and louder until virtually everybody was cheering and clapping for me. I looked into the audience and saw my parents clapping for me and Lily with a big smile on her face. I felt my anxiety melt away as it was quickly replaced with joy.

I walked away to see Ryan with crossed arms and an annoyed expression on his face. He sighed, "Welp Loud," he put his hand out, "Congratulations."

I just looked at his hand, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not a sore loser. Now are we gonna shake, or not?!" With a shrug, I took hold of his hand and shook it (his grip on my hand was a little tight). "Well, I'll see you around. But DON'T think that today will EVER be repeated again! EVER!" He yelled before going back to the kid that he was babysitting. I glared at him as he walked away. _Of course_ he just HAD to be a jerk just as I was beginning to have a little respect for him.

"Lena!" I turned to see my parents, with Lily in my mother's arms. Dad ruffled by hair, "That was very impressive kiddo."

"Thanks dad."

Mom bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Very good sweetie." Lily reached to me with her arms and I carefully took her from mom. She looked up at me and laughed, which brought a smile to my face.

This turned out to be a better day then I thought.

 **(Author's Note: And curtain! Hope you liked it. I'm actually feeling a little self conscious about this chapter, so I hope it turned out okay. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	8. Tricked

**(Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back. Let's get the obvious out of way first. I know this is late. That means I don't want to hear about it. Things have been a little hectic this month and I haven't really been feeling the motivation to write. My HOPE is that you guys will enjoy reading the chapter instead of focusing on how late it is.)**

 **Chapter Seven: Tricked**

"Come on, come on. Where are you?" I don't understand how I could have lost this. "Aha! Gotcha!" I pulled a book from under my bed a bed, which I had been searching my room for nearly half an hour.

Suddenly, I heard dad scream from downstairs, "I HATE HALLOWEEN!" Guess dad found one of the props that Lucy puts throughout the house during this time of the year. As you can guess from her personality, Lucy really loves Halloween. She's legitimately said that it was her favorite day of the year, even more so than her own birthday. Truthfully, I'm not at all surprised.

Me on the other hand, well…Halloween isn't exactly my favorite. You can probably understand why, seeing as how I tend to scare easily.

…

…

What? I can admit that.

With a shrug, I headed down the stairs to see all of my siblings in the dining room carving some pumpkins. Leni was the first to see me, "Hey Lena."

I waved back, "Hi Leni. What are you guys doing?"

"Making some jack-o-lanterns for Lucy's haunted corn maze," Luna answered.

"Oh, mom finally let her do it?"

"Yes," Lucy suddenly said, causing me to jump, "I've been waiting all of my life for this, my past lives too. I'm so excited," she said with the same impassive look and voice that she always has, to which I raised an eyebrow.

I heard Lincoln chuckle, "Trust me, she's excited."

"Jack-o-Lincoln, do you copy?" I suddenly heard Clyde's coming from my brother. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me Lena, I need to take this. I copy McBride of Frankenstein," was all I heard as he raced upstairs. I stared at him for a moment in confusion before shrugging my shoulders and dropping the issue.

I then heard a knock at the door. I heard Lori's voice, "Lena, could you get that?"

"Okay." I walked up, opened the door, and saw Bailey standing in front with a gentle smile on her face. "Hey Bailey."

"Hey Lena," ever since the... _incident_ when we all first met, my siblings and I had become good friends with the Benson kids. Although, I don't think a lot of the neighborhood was happy. I remember hearing one person say "dear God, there's more". Which, in my opinion, seemed a little much. We weren't _that bad_.

...

What? We weren't! Don't give me that look!

"So, what's up?" I asked Bailey, shaking myself from my inner monologue.

"Mama and Papa wanted me to come over and ask to see if any of you guys wanted to join them when they take my younger siblings trick-or-treating. How many of you are going?"

"Dad is taking me, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. He and mom are finally letting Lucy do the "haunted maze" that she's wanted to do for years, so everyone else is staying to help her. Expect for Lincoln. He's going out with his best friend Clyde. I'll ask, but I don't think they'll have any arguments, especially Dad."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Why?"

We then heard dad scream from upstairs. I looked at Bailey with an embarrassed expression, "He...isn't exactly the biggest fan of this holiday. But sure, I'll ask and get back to you later."

"Alright, you know where to find me." She gave one last smile before heading off back to her house.

"Hey mom!" I called, heading back into the dining room.

"Yes sweetie?" I heard her voice from the kitchen.

"Bailey stopped by and said her grandparents wanted to know if we would join them going out tonight."

"Well, I have no problem with it. But you should ask your father, since he's the one taking you kids out."

"Okay. Dad-!"

"Yes! Totally alright! Not a problem whatsoever!" He replied (translation: yelled) from upstairs quickly.

I stood there for a few seconds before replying, "O-Okay." Well, that was easy.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Later on that day, it was time for us to go trick-or-treating. For my costume, I went with Supergirl. I had begun to get into more superheroes after Lincoln let me read his comics after I asked one day out of curiousity (he was probably happy that one of his sisterd showed interest in something he liked).

"Come on Lena! Let's go!" I flinched at Lola's vocal octave before rolling my eyes. _I_ want to go trick-or-treating as nuch as the next kid, but she doesn't have to yell. I walked out of our room, to be met with the sight of Lana dressed as Abraham Lincoln and Lola dressed as the Statue of Liberty. "So, what do you think?"

"Inventive," I spoke, a small smile on my face.

"Perhaps," all three of us turned around to see Lisa dressed as a kangaroo, "But unlikely to generate the maximum amount of candy."

"That's what you think!" Lola retorted before smirking, "Because we're also a pirate and a mermaid," she and Lana tore away their costumes (I'm not even sure how that was possible), revealing Lana as a pirate and herself (Lola) as a mermaid.

"AND, Salt and Pepper shakers," Lana stated, revealing herself and Lola dressed as pepper and salt respectively.

"This way, we can hit each house _three times_!"

I looked at Lola, a tad concerned, "Isn't that...kinda like cheating?"

"Not if we don't get caught," Lana interjected, her smirk showing that she was proud of her and her twin's idea.

"Which you probably will," Lisa commented, angering both of them. Needless to say, I took a step (or two) away from the three of them.

"Oh yeah? And just what makes you think that _you'll_ be able to get anymore than us?" Lola accused, to which Lisa smirked.

"Simple," she motioned to herself, "Where there's a kangaroo," she then put her hands in her front pocket, "There's a kangaroo baby," she then pulled out Lily, who was dressed in the exact same costume. She then made an adorable sound while staring at us with those big beautiful eyes and my heart literally melted. I, apparently, wasn't the only one who thought so as I heard Lana and Lola say "Awwww" behind me. "Precisely. That "aw" factor will _greatly_ enhance my candy gain," she then covered Lily's ears, "And the best part? Because Lily only has one tooth, I don't have to share it with her." At that moment, Lincoln's door opened. Honestly, I was...surprised at his and Clyde's costume choice. They were both wearing blue jackets and shorts along with a red tie.

"What are you guys wearing?" Lola asked, confused like me but more distain. "I thought you were going as Ace Savy and One-Eyed Jack."

"Oh, well you know," Lincoln waved them off, "We just figured that we try something new this Halloween. Don't want to be too predictable, you know."

"Your costume choices can truly make one wonder whether you two truly wish to get _any_ candy at all," Lisa commented.

"We'll see," Clyde shot back and the two of them shared a knowing smile, which I just _knew_ meant that they were up to something.

"So," I spoke up, partially confused at what was happening, "Where's dad?" Lola looked around for a moment before groaning. With a glare on her face and her hands curled into fists at her waist, she stomped through the hall. Her head turned every couple of seconds with scanning eyes, like a predator stalking their prey. Finally, she kicked open the door to the bathroom and walked inside. All of us followed her, and heard some kind of noise from the tub. Is that...whimpering? Lola grabbed the shower curtain and yanked it to the sides, revealing our father. He screamed as soon the curtains were moved.

"Oh, h-hey kids-s. W-What's up?" He tried to sound calm and collected, but he was shaking and sweating.

Lola put her hands on her hips and glared with such force she'd scare a lion, " _Daddy,_ I _sincerely_ hope that you're trying to weasel your way out of tonight."

"O-Oh, of course n-not. Just, hanging out, Like you kids do," he said before laughing nervously. Lola squinted her eyes before pointing to the door. He sighed, "Alright, alright." With a crestfallen expression, he stood up and got out of the tub.

"Are you sure you're alright dad?" Unlike my sisters, I noticed how he looked.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry sport," he ruffled my hair a little bit, "I'm fine. Really." I was still uneasy, but decided to drop the issue. As we walked out of the door, we saw Lucy's large corn maze. She started it in the front yard and spread it all the way to the back.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" We all screamed our heads off (Dad surprisingly more than the rest of us) when a black blur suddenly leapt onto me. I flailed my arms around for a moment before realizing that I knew who that voice belonged to.

"Not funny Laura." I heard her laugh as she got off me.

"I disagree Lena. I personally thought it was hilarious," I turned to see her in a ninja costume, fake (at least, I _hope_ they were fake) sais in her hands. "Thoughts?"

"You couldn't have picked something where you can be seen?"

"Could have. But didn't," I rolled my eyes at her statement and the smug look on her face.

"Lynn!" We all turmed to see Mr. Benson walking over to us with all but the five eldest of his grandchildren with him. Bailey was dressed as Rey (Lincoln introduced me to Star Wars too), Bryce was dressed as a scientist, Bruce was dressed as Batman, Barry was dressed as Spider-Man, Ben was dressed as the Predator (I once watched the movie with Lynn. For a week after, she was grounded because it gave me nightmares), Brandon was dressed as Wolverine, and little Bradley was dressed as a lion.

"Oh, hey there Victor," dad seemed to calm down a bit when the Bensons showed up. Either because Mr. Benson was his friend, or he was thinking in a "safety in numbers" kind of way. Or maybe both.

"So," the two shook heads, "What're the misses and the rest of your kids doing?"

"Rota and I finally decided to let Lucy, one of our youngest, to do the haunted maze idea she has wanted for a while, and the others are helping out. What about you?"

"Brock and Brad are going out with friends while the others stay with Rebecca to help serve out candy."

" _Okay_ ," Lola (rather rudely) interrupted, "Everybody is all caught, so let's get moving! That candy isn't going to get itself."

"She's right," Bruce agreed, "Let's move it people!" Bailey and I both rolled our eyes as the two of them went running down the street, with us soon following.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd person P.O.V)

A few minutes after Lena and the others left, Lucy walked outside in a black grim reaper cloak. She pulled out a remote and pressed a button, lighting her maze up. She then pulled a megaphone from...somewhere, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, PLACES!"

Rita walked out a house, dressed as a zombie with torn and blood splattered clothes. She was moaning and dragging her leg across the floor, before breaking and laughing, "How's that?"

"Hmmm, not quite there yet. I think we made need to lose a limb," Lucy monotoned before suddenly pulling out a chainsaw.

"AHHHH, LUCY NO!"

"Here Lynn, don't forget your chainsaw," Lucy said as said jock running by in a blue outfit and a white hockey mask, taking the chainsaw and running into the maze.

"Oh."

"As for you, just a little changing and homemade blood and you'll be good to go." She stuffed her mother's arm into her sleeve and coated it in the bucket of fake blood that she had been working on.

"Wow. You are quite the little pro honey. I should have let you do this years ago," Rita said, genuinely impressed by her daughter's skill and commitment with this.

"Don't worry Mom. I'm just glad to finally have my chance to show what I can do. I'm so excited that I can barely contain myself."

Rita smiled, "I know sweetheart, I can see it all over your face."

After she headed into the maze, Lori walked out of the house. She wore a red and black dress along with vampire fangs, "I literally vant to suck your blood," she spoke in her best "vampire voice" before giving a hair flip.

"Hold up," Lucy stopped her before she could head into the maze, "Still missing something. FANGS, HERE!" Lucy's eldest sister flinched at the sound of the megaphone. Fang, Lucy's pet bat, suddenly flew from the house and landed on Lori's shoulder. To whuch she promptly screamed. "If you want it to be more realistic, he could bite your neck." The bat then actually _smirked_.

"NO! I mean, (sighs) it's fine," she then headed into the maze as well.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Next from the door was Luan, dressed as a scientists with a white lab coat and pink tinted goggles. She held Mr. Coconuts in her hand, dressed as Frankenstein's Monster with a purple-ish outfit and green skin.

"Hold up Luan, your monster needs a few more stiches," she pulled out a marker and drew on Mr. Coconut's face a bit.

"That's _sew_ much better. MWAHAHAHA! Get it?"

Lucy pointed to the maze, "No puns in the maze," she said in a stern voice, to which Luan pouted and walked it. Just then, a headless figure clad in a blue dress. She stumbled foward and tripped over the stairs, falling in front of Lucy. "Hold on Leni," she held up a fake female head with pale skin and blonde hair, "Don't forget your head."

Leni pushed her (real) head through the top and stared at the fake one, "Why did you make me so pasty?"

"You were just decapitated."

"Well, _I'd_ still put on some blush," Leni commented, looking away with crossed arms. The family hamster, Geo, rolled over in hus ball and Lucy placed the fake head on it. Leni took in a deep breath before pulling her head back into the dress and walking into the maze, with Geo rolling after her.

An organ was suddenly rolled out onto the porch, with Luna quickly following. The family rocker was dressed as a skeleton, yet still had that big smile on her face, "Ready to rock! O'Mistress of the dark."

Nodding her head, Lucy pulled her megaphone back out, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THE LOUD FAMILY HAUNTED MAZE IS OFFICIALLY...OPEN! LET'S BRING ON THE SCREAMS PEOPLE!" Lucy put her hood on and picked up her scythe and a bucket of fake blood before silently moving into the bushes.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

Tonight had been pretty successful. We had managed to hit dozens of houses in the neighborhood, all of our bags stuffed with candy. Although, Lola and Bruce argued all along the way. To be completely honest with you guys, I have no clue what caused it by this point. I just drowned them out after about a minute or two. Dad was also not acting as scared as earlier, but that's probably because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Mr. Benson and his kids.

After about two or two and a half hours after leaving the house, we had all made it back home. "Awesome! Major score!" Barry cheered out.

"You better watch it Barry," Bailey advised, "Any candy you drop if free game."

""Well, that was a rather success Halloween," Lisa commented, carrying her bag of candy and gently slapping Lily's hand away.

"Alright. But remember kids, you aren't gonna be scarfing down a dozen pieces a night," Mr. Benson advised his kids.

"That's the same for you guys," dad said.

"Yes dad/papa."

"Well Victor, it was good to see you and the kids again," dad put out his hand, which Mr. Benson shook.

"Right back at you Lynn. We'll be seeing you all around. Come on kids, your brothers should be back from outting with their friends."

"See you guys later!" The Benson kids waved as they crossed the street and headed into their house.

"See ya!" We called back. Still seeing the lights on in the maze, we figured that it was still going on. Dad took out a key (I noticed that he seemed to be shaking a little more) and unlocked the door. The others went racing upstairs with blinding speeds.

"Remember kids! Your mom and I don't want you all to rot your teeth out! Only three pieces tonight!"

"Okay dad!" I had to hold in a laugh as dad shook his head and headed upstairs anyway. Seems he didn't seem to trust them with their candy. Smart. I took a seat on the couch and took out a piece of candy from my bag. I popped a jawbreaker into my mouth before I heard a noise from outside. I got off of the couch and looked out the window.

I saw two large boys standing outside. One had tan skin and a mole on the right side of his face. He had black hair with whites edges and sides that covered his eyes. He wore a baige shirt, a dark red jacket, blue pants, and white shoes.

The other had a bit fairer skin with brown hair that was arrange in a mohawk like fashion. He was missing a tooth and seemed to have a bruise on the right side of his head. He wore a green shirt, blue pants, and white shoes.

I raised an eyebrow as I saw that they both wore creepy white baby masks. Weird.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd person P.O.V)

Victor and the kids had gotten back a few moments ago. The trick-or-treating was starting to die down and people were heading home. Rebecca was reading a book, Brady was watching TV, and Boomer was tossing around the tennis ball with Bennett.

Suddenly, they heard loud laughing and some yelling. Sharing confused looks, the kids went outside to see what was going on.

Their eyes widen when they saw two big guys throwing toilet paper rolls all across the Loud's house!

"Hey!" Brock yelled out, causing the two to turn around, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Mind your own business pal!" The black haired kid yelled back, "These guys are getting what's coming to them! Right Hawk?"

The brown haired guy laughed, "You got that right Hank." With a glare on his face, Brock stepped up to the boys. Brad and Brady took only a few steps foward and put their hands up to their siblings, wordlessly telling them to stand back.

"I'm gonna say this as nicely as I can: both of you need to leave here. _Now_." Unbeknownst to anybody, Lincoln and Clyde had gotten back. The former was dressed in a red suit with dark red underwear, a blue cape, and a black mask. The latter was dressed in a blue suit with red gloves, a yellow belt, black boots, and a black eyepatch on his left eye.

"Oh really?" Hank challenged, stepping foward. "And what are _you_ ," he poked Brock in the chest, "Going to do if we don't?"

Brock wasn't amused, "Don't touch me. If you touch me, we're going to have a major problem."

Hank suddenly roughly shoved Brock, hus surprising amount of strength and the shove actually got Brock to the ground, "You threatening me punk?"

Brock looked back to Brad and Brady, the three brothers sharing a silent agreement. Brock then remembered what his grandfather had told him and his siblings when they were all at a certain age. _Don't ever allow anyone's words hurt you, it's not worth it. However, you have my permission to take down someone if they're stupid enough to put their hands on you._

Brock smirked at Hank before the larger boy suddenly found himself on the ground, his jaw in pain. Most watching (the Louds especially) were shocked by what just happened: Brock had _punched_ Hank! "I said don't. Touch. Me."

Hank suddenly snarled and leaped at Brock, with Hawk close behind. Seeing this, Brad and Brady suddenly ran out there too.

Brock dodged a punch from Hank before catching another and kneeing him in the gut. He was suddenly sent to the ground as Hawk ramned into him. Brad and Brady shot foward just then, grabbed Hawk by his arms and shoved him to the ground. Hawk flailed his arms around wildly, hitting Brad in the chest and Brady in the face.

The Loud family was shocked as the five teen boys fought in front of their house. Lincoln and Clyde were starting to hyperventilate. Lana was the one that noticed, "Are you guys alright?"

"No! This is all our fault!" Clyde cried out before covering his head.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked, her voice seeming even creepier from behind her mask.

Lincoln rubbed his arm and sighed, " _We're_ the ones that led them here." A chrous of "WHAT"s were heard. "Clyde and I figured out a place with major amounts of candy. Those two jerks overheard us and we led them here to get them off our trail. Bit we never thought it would come to this!"

Lori stomped over with hee hands on her hips, "Listen here twerp," she poked him in the chest, "You had better come up with some way to fix this, before things get even worse than they already are!"

"I don't know what you want me to go Lori! It's not like I can-," Lincoln suddenly paused, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute," a bright smile appeared on his face, "I think I got it! I've got an idea!"

"Well?"

"Lucy, come here," Lincoln pulled his little sister aside and began whispering in her ear.

"Really?" Her usual monotone voice seemes to hold a small degree of hope.

"Yep. I'm _certain_ that it'll work."

"Exceptional." Lucy then walked over to her sisters and mother. She motioned them to her and began whispering in their ears. They seemed uncertain about the plan, "He guarentees it. We just need to get those two in the maze."

"We'll handle that," Lincoln said confidently, pulling Clyde over to him.

"We will?"

"Yep." They all nodded, with Lincoln's mother and sister heading into the maze. "HEY! TWO BIG DUMB GUYS!" Hank and Hawk looked over after having separated themselves from the three eldest Benson boys. "COME ON, SUCKERS! WHAT'S WRONG, YA MORONS! SCARED?!" Lincoln looked over to see the boys looking at him like he's crazy, only to smirk and wink at them. The two boys ran into the maze, with Hank and Hawk close behind.

"Where'd those little brats go?!" Hank growled as he looked around frantically. The lights of the Loud's house suddenly shut off, leaving the two boys into near complete darkness. As time went on, they began to find themselves more and more aware of the eerie silence that seemed to surround them completely, like a dome.

"I-It's pretty dark in here," Hawk commented, the fear dripping from his voice. His friend then grabbed him by his shirt's collar and pulled him close.

"Man up bro! We gotta find those brats!" Suddenly, they geard that sound of someone playing an organ. "What's that? Who's there?!"

On the porch, Luna there and played her organ. "When darkness falls on the house of Loud. Around every turn, new terror abound. You don't want to lose your head. Hahahahahaha!"

 _~You can run, but you can't hide.~_

(Hawk and Hank began running through the maze, only to run into Luan.)

 _~They know that you taste better alive.~_

(Luan pulled two levers, causing a surge of electricity and laughing like a mad woman.)

 _~I don't think that they've been feeeeeed. In a long long time.~_

(Mr. Coconuts suddenly sat up in the table he was strapped to. They ran away, only to run into Lisa and Lily. The two had dead looks in their eyes, foaming at the mouth.)

 _~Every corner, every door. Watch out ,they ain't herbivores.~_

 _~Ghastly ghouls, out for blood. Sorry but, YOU GOT TRICKED! YOU GOT TRICKED!~_

 _~You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist. Before you wet your pants, better get out quick.~_

 _~Tricked. Tricked. Tricked. You got_ tricked _.~_

 _~Beware of fangs and bloody fur.~_

(The two boys ran into Lori and Rita, the former was standing over her mother and hissed while the latter looked up from the dirt and moaned.

 _~A Loud House chainsaw massacre.~_

They turned to run, only to see the sight of Lynn turning on her chainsaw. They screamed in terror before fleeing.)

 _~There's no chance that you'll get ouuuuut.~_

 _~Ghosts writing your eulogy.~_

(They run into the twins, Lola in a coffin and Lana in the air.)

 _~Heads are rolling, literally.~_

(Lana suddenly snarled at them. As they turned to run, Leni showed up and was moving in a zombie-like fashion.)

 _~So who needs their mommy noooooow?~_

(Geo rolled by, wearing the fake severed head from before. The boys shared a look before grabbing onto one another and screaming.)

 _~Spilling guts on the floor, clean up on aisle four. Why you running off so soon?~_

 _~Sorry dude, YOU GOT TRICKED! YOU GOT TRICKED!~_

 _~You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist. Before you wet your pants, better get out quick.~_

 _~Tricked. Tricked. Tricked. You got_ tricked _.~_

Understandably scared out of their minds, Hank and Hawk were frantically searching for any exit out of this maze. When they finally saw some shred of light, they eagerly ran as quick as their legs could carry them. However, there was something that stood in their way. Or rather, someone: Lucy. The cloak and scythe didn't help make her any less scary.

"The crimes you have committed this night shant go unpunished. You reap what you sow," she raised her scythe into the air, causing the boys to cower in fear. As she swung the blade however, she completely missed them. Instead, hitting a rope that was (conveniently) right behind them.

They didn't have a second to react as an entire gallon of Lucy's fake blood was dropped on their heads. Since they hate the mere _mention_ of blood, you can imagine how well they took this. "AHHHHHH! BLOOD!"

"I'm gonna puke," Hawk said with hands on his stomach, already feeling queasy.

"If you're gonna puke, I'm gonna puke." Both were now holding their stomachs, trying to keep it together as they ran out of the maze. As they ran, they wete oblivious to Lucy's smirk. "We're not coming...back here again!" Hank spoke as he and Hawk ran through the yard past the Louds and Benson boys and down the street.

Once they were out of sight, everybody started cheering that thry were gone. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Lana cheered as she and Lola high fived.

Lynn took off her mask and walked in front of the Benson boys, "Where'd you guys learn how to fight like that?" She had an excited gleam in her eyes.

"All kinds of places over the years," Brock answered, "Papa wanted to make sure that we all know how to defend ourselves. The three of us, Bennett, Boomer, and Bailey have all been trained, while he's gonna make sure the rest of our siblings are when thry get older."

"That's SO cool! Do you think you guys can show me what you know later on?"

"Sure, if you think you can keep up shrimp," Brad commented playfully before three SMACKS were heard and they boys were holding their heads in pain. Their grandmother stood behind them, and she did NOT look happy.

"Just what exactly were you three thinking?!" Her tone was so unfamiliar and yet so frightening to those they don't know her that they took a couple of steps.

""It was a reaction to the moment!" Brad protested.

"Yeah, we were just following what papa said," Brady spoke, his naturally quiet voice now loud.

Victor shot Brady a look of betrayal as Rebecca slowly turned around to glare at him, "I...stand by what I said."

Rebecca pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before turning to her grandsons, "Get it the house."

"But mama-," the three brothers were about to start protesting, but a single glare from her shut them up. "Yes ma'am."

As they walked into the house, their siblings were laughing at them. However, one look from Rebecca and they all want running over each other to get in the house. Asthe door closed, the Loud family looked at one another in silence for a few moments. Eventually, they started laughing. This turned out to be a pretty good night, MUCH better than the Halloween of 2015.

But we don't talk about that.

 **(Author's Note: Well, this took long enough. I know things like a lack of Lena's perspective and an actual fight will confuse somebody, but I just followed my gut and went where the story took me. My original plan was to also do a Thanksgiving chapter for this month, but I'm not gonna do to how long this took. Oh well. And who knows? I might do one next year if the story turns out to be popular enough. But we'll see.**

 **Also, it's likely that the next chapter will be the Christmas special. Just a heads up.**

 **I'm not sure how often I'm actually gonna do real Loud House episodes. Probably not very. And even when I do, I'm not promising that they'll be the same.**

 **The Loud House mostly lacks continuity. I'll be doing my own continuity. That's a statement. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	9. Chaotic Christmas

**(Author's Note: Guess who' is baaaaaaack? First update of 2018! Yeah, I am very sorry for my little hiatus. Just like last year, I did not use my winter break efficiently. I've even had three days of school cancelled ALONG with a weekend, and I haven't utilized in as well as I should or would have liked to. But, here with are. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Eight: Chaotic Christmas**

 _(10 years in the future)_

"Done!" I cheered in joy and tossed my textbook and notebook to the ground. I was behind on my schoolwork (it was totally Lola's fault), so I had to get caught up during our winter break. I hated it so much!

But, it's finally done with. And just the day before Christmas too. Other than that, I'm probably excited this year. Christmas is one of the only times throughout the year that my whole family comes together. Nowadays, along with mom and dad, it's only Lucy, Lana, Lola, me, Lisa, and Lily.

I stood up and walked over to our room's mirror. I picked up my hairbrush, just giving my hair a few quick brushes. I had grown my hair out my hair a considerable amount since I was a kid, with its length reaching the middle of my back. I had also stopped wearing my bow for the last few years, though I still kept it on my nightstand. Sentimental value, you know.

Just then, my door suddenly swung open. "Lena!" I turned to the sound of the yelling voice and saw Lily standing in the doorway. Her blonde hair was in braids, and she wore the same purple shirt and blue pants she's worn for a long time. Only bigger, obviously. "Come on! We still gotta put some decorations up."

"Alright Lily, I'm coming," with a chuckle, I got out of bed and allowed myself to be pulled by my little sister. I for one have no clue where she gets all of this energy from.

As we reached downstairs (never letting go of my hand), we found Lucy sitting on the couch. Everything that she wore was pitch black. Her hoodie, her pants, her shoes, and even the piercings on her eyes (it was a dare from Lynn. Mom and Dad were NOT happy). Believe it or not, Lucy had actually gotten rid of her bangs when she was eleven. Not only was her forehead visible, but you can now see her icy blue eyes. I kinda like that she did that. It adds a layer of…humane beauty I guess you could say. "Hey Luce."

She looked up from the novel in her hands (she's gotten REALLY into reading novels these last few years. She's actually in Honors English), "Hello Lena. Lily."

Lily ran up and pulled the book from our older sister's hands, "Come on Lucy, it's Christmastime. No reading."

"Sigh. I've told you before, Lily, that I'm not going to stop reading whatever I'm currently reading just because it's a holiday." Lily sighed very loudly with exaggeration, causing me to laugh and Lucy to smile.

"Lena! Lily! Lucy! Have any of you seen my cellphone?!" From the kitchen, walked Lola. As she grew up, she'd given up on wearing the whole princess attire. Now she wore a plan pink t-shirt with blue jeans and a gold necklace that we got for her after she had gotten straight A's on her report card last year (no joke. She worked _ridiculously_ hard that semester for those grades. She hasn't kept that level since then, but she's doing better than one might assume). She had her hair in a ponytail and wore a pink bracelet on her left wrist.

"No."

"Aw, dang it! Where is that thing?!"

"You mean this?" We all looked to see Lana walking into the house. She wore her red cap, only backwards, and had her hair in pigtails. She wore a messy gray shirt, blue jean shorts, and a dark blue bracelet on her right wrist. "You left it in Vanzilla from your talent show during the last week of school."

"Oh! Thank you _so_ much Lana! I don't know what I would have done without it."

"No problem...Lori 2.0," she muttered the last part under her breath.

"What was that?" Lola was already texting, not looking up as she asked her question.

"Nothing," Lana replied casually, while the three of us tried to contain our laughter. Lola had been using her phone more often when she entered middle school. So much so that the rest of us had gotten into calling her "Lori 2.0". Pretty much all of us has recorded videos of Lori and Lola texting side-by-side, that we gladly showed them whenever either of them denied the claims.

"Has anybody seen my Christmas tinsel?!"

"It should be in the attic mom!"

"Oh. Thank you Lena!" We then heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Moving to the window, I saw a gray station wagon in the driveway.

"Lori, Bobby, and the kids are here!" I called throughout the house, and then the twins AND Lily were practically fighting one another to get out the door first. I saw Lucy sigh and close her book before following them outside, albeit at a much slower pace.

I heard a sigh coming from the top of the stairs, "Can you all _please_ be a little quieter? I can't work with all of this ruckus."

"Come on Lisa, we aren't that bad," I retaliated as my second to youngest sister walked down the stairs, her nose buried in one of her notepads. Her hair (which had grown back a few years ago, as had her teeth) and glasses were kept the same as they had been for years. The only differences were the colors of her sweater and pants, now wearing blue and gray respectively.

"Oh dear sister Lena, if only that were true," I put a hand on her head as she tried to go outside, preventing her from doing so, "What?"

"This year, can you at least _try_ to actually enjoy the holidays with everyone?"

"I'll have you know that I _do_ enjoy the holidays."

"By that you mean spending the entire break either working on some random project?" Her silence spoke volumes, "How about I hold onto that for just a little bit, so we can make sure that you enjoy the holidays with us?"

"...Fine. But if I miss the opportunity to make any big scientific breakthroughs, I will never forgive you."

"Ooooooookay," I put my hands up and stepped aside while she walked to the car. Bobby, our brother-in-law, was the first to step out, "Hey Bobby!"

"Hey guys, what's up?!" He wore a sleeveless black shirt and gray sweats, not much else about him really changing over the years. Lana and Lola were the ones who went up to hug him, while Lucy and Lisa just kinda remained motionless as he still gave them a hug. He smiled at me and opened his arms, "Good to see you Lena."

I gladly accepted the hug, "You too Bobby. How have things been at the police academy?"

"Nothing to complain about," he replied as he let go. I then heard "Aunt Lena" before feeling two pairs of arms wrap around my stomach.

I looked down and smiled, "Hello Stephanie. Hello Tyler." My niece and nephew's skin was a slightly less tanned than their father's and they both had brown hair, with Stephanie's in a ponytail and Tyler's in a more messy fashion. They both wore gray hoodies along with jean shorts. "Have you two been behaving yourselves?"

" _I_ have, Tyler is another story," Stephanie quickly replied.

"That's a _lie_! I've been behaving just fine, _she's_ just jealous that I make it look cooler."

" _Alright_ _y kids_ ," I decided to break away the conversation before they fought. When they got going, they were like Lana and Lola. "How about you two head inside and say hello to grandma and grandpa?"

"Yeah! Let's go Stephanie." The kids just went _sprinting_ into the house after that.

"Don't run in the house you two!" I turned to see Lori stepping out of the car, the same glare on her face that she used to give us when we were younger. She wore a white shirt with a black jacket and pants, along with earrings and a necklace. Her hair was significantly more manageable than when she was a teenager, only going straight down to the bottom of her neck.

"Aren't five year olds adorable at that age?" I spoke snarkly/sarcastically with a smirk on my face.

Lori looked at me, put a hand on her hip, and chuckled, "What ever happened to that sweet, quiet girl you used to be?"

"Years of adapting to my environment. You've all corrupted me," I said dramatically, slowly moving one finger down from my eye.

Lori rolled her eyes, "Smartass," she commented before stepping forward and giving me a hug, "It's good to see you again sis."

I hugged back, "You too. How's the lawyering been?" I joked, to which I received a light smack on the top of my head.

"My job as a _lawyer_ has been fine. How have things been here?"

"Lucy has been quiet, Lana and Lola have been fighting, Lisa has been going all out with her experiments and research, and Lily has been nothing short of a big ball of limitless energy. You know, the usual."

She laughed, "Good to hear. Have you heard anything from the others?"

"Yeah, they've either gotten in contact with me or our parents. They should be here soon." I told as we walked into the house.

"Guess it's good to see that not much has changed around here," she commented. She wasn't wrong though, the house hadn't really changed in the last couple of years.

"Lori!" We turned to the sound of our father's voice and saw him coming down the stairs. His age was beginning to show with some of his hair turning gray, although he claims that it's a sign of "maturity" and that he had "earned them".

Lori smiled and went to give him a hug, "Hey dad."

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Our mother came from the kitchen, wiping her hands with a rag.

"Of course mom." She walked up and embraced our mother. "Has everything been going alright?"

"Yes, everything has been fine. Considerably _less loud_ than in the old days, so I guess that's a plus," she joked, a coy smile on her face.

Lori playfully smacked her in the arm, "Very funny." At that moment, my phone rang. Taking it out of my pocket, I walked outside and answered.

"Hello?"

" _Hey_ Lena."

I chuckled, "Hey Laura. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Like how you're wearing those earrings that I got you."

I raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that?" I looked around, only to jump as I suddenly saw Laura's smiling face in the window. "OH MY GOD!" I swear, this woman was like the damn Joker! I glared at her as she waved, like there was no care in the world. I walked over to the door and opened it, "Just come in the house already!" She gladly walked into the house, the smile never leaving her face for a moment.

The two of us looked _very_ similar, to the point where it was really weird. Not only was our hair similar in length, but we also wore similar long sleeve shirts and pants. The only noticeable differences being our skin tones and different color clothes. Mine being fushica and hers being green, obviously. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Was what necessary?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me," I growled, to which she responded by sticking her tongue out at me. "How's Ryan?" I asked, deciding to change the conversation.

"He's fine. He had to do some last minute Christmas shopping for a few people. How's Ben?"

"Alright. He called me about an hour ago to say that he was actually shopping with Ryan. He said they'd be here in about half an hour, forty-five minutes tops."

"Your siblings get here yet?"

"Just Lori and her family. The others _should_ be here soon. Although, Lincoln and Brock are the only ones that I _actually_ expect to get here on time."

Laura chuckled, "Rude much?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Am I wrong?"

"Touche." We shared a little giggle before we both took a seat on the couch. I'm gonna level with you guys, nothing of any excitement happened within the next twenty minutes. The only thing that came close was Stephanie and Tyler fighting, but it wasn't anything massive where more than one person had to split them up. Besides, much like Lana and Lola, their fights don't usually last very long and are usually over something small and stupid anyway. Lori and Bobby had kinda become experts at knowing when to intervene in one of their kids' fights. So if _they_ didn't intervene, none of us tried to.

Within those twenty(ish) minutes was when everybody else started showing up. Brad and Leni drove in and came bursting into the house, loudly announcing their presence (although, I blame most of that on Brad more so than Leni).

Leni hadn't changed _too_ much over the years. She wore a turquoise shirt, jeans, and a blue jacket. She had on flip flops, golden earrings, and had kept the same white sunglasses that she has wore for years. The main difference was that she had grown her hair out longer and had straightened it out.

Brad, on the other hand, had changed a considerably more than Leni had. The only articles of clothing that he kept from the past were his fingerless gloves and golden necklace. His hair, while short, had actually covered the entire portion of his head (you wouldn't even _believe_ how much convincing it took to get him to _finally_ get rid of his Mohawk). He wore a sleeveless white t-shirt (he had no problem showing off how in shape he is, although he was _completely_ faithful to Leni) and black sweats pants. Wearing a shirt without sleeves had also shown the tattoos that he had gotten in college, and...well...let's just say that Victoria was NOT happy when she found out (that woman can be downright terrifying when she wants to be). A cobra on his arm and a flaming sword in the middle of his chest.

Holding Leni's hand as they walked was little Nicholas. His skin was a slightly lighter tone than his father and he had neatly kept brown hair. He wore a plain red shirt along with jean shoes and green shoes. He also had on a heavy blue coat and a red hat **(A/N: the kind that are soft and cover your ears. You guys know what I mean)**. It was adorable how he kept trying to pull away from his mother, but Leni kept a tight grip.

"Nicholas, no! Stop that. No running right out. Okay?"

"Okay," Nicholas replied, in his adorable and youthful voice.

Leni smiled, neither her nor Brad could stay frustrated at their son for _too_ long, and lent down to give him a kiss of the forehead, "Thank you honey."

Another car pulled up shortly behind them. The first to step out was Brock, his red hat and coat visible against the night sky. His hair was cut shorter and had pierced ears. It never ceased to amaze me how he is _always_ able to give off this aura of...power.

Stepping out of the passenger seat was a dark skinned woman with shoulder-length brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had a black hair, blue pants, and golden earrings. She also wore red gloves and had a kind smile on her face. Pandara Benson, formerly Pandara Saini. Wanna know something else that amazes me? How differently Brock and Pandara carry themselves, and just the _feel_ that they give off. Brock shows strength whereas Pandara is more...compassion. Brock is a tiger, while Pandara is a deer. He's fire and she's water.

After Pandara got out of the car, she opened the backdoor and let little Asad out. He had dark skin like his parents, short brown hair, a white shirt, blue pants, and a black coat.

After they arrived, it pretty much opened some kind of floodgate as everybody showed not long after. The first were Victor and Rebecca, who had picked up Luna, Brady, Luan, Bennett, the former two's baby girl Mackenzie, Bruce, Barry, Brandon, and Bradley. She's like how Lily was at that age, a little bundle of cuteness. Her dark skin and brown hair were only barely visible with the blanket that Luna had her in.

Luna had let her hair grow out, with it now reaching her shoulders. She wore a dark purple shirt along with a black jacket with a large white skull on the back., black pants, and black boots. Instead of simply wearing paperclips, she had actual piercings in her ears. On the left side of her neck, she also had a tattoo of a guitar with a skull in the middle.

Brady had kept the red streak in his hair, and had pierced ears like Luna. He had on a gray hoodie, black pants, and whites shoes. Although he may not like to admit it, he had grown to be more talkative in recent years (a side effect from being in the Loud family for so long).

Bennett had on a red shirt, jean shorts, and he _still_ wore his magicians hat. Although, that was because he liked to wear it during family get together whenever he shows off his magic tricks. He says that it adds a level of "flare" to the tricks (I told Laura what he said once, and she said that he was so full of it. To be honest, I didn't completely disagree).

Luan had stopped wearing her hair in a ponytail, so its length now reached the middle of her back. She had also long since removed her braces, showing perfect white teeth. She wore a yellow shirt with white shorts, and had a yellow flower in her hair.

In terms of physical appearance, Bruce and Barry hadn't changed _too_ much over the years. The two had kept their color scheme of orange and blue respectfully. Despite many trying to fix it, they also kept their hair pretty messy. They always looked like they just rolled out of bed.

Bryce's hair was on the complete opposite end of spectrum, being nice and neat. He had a golden hoodie, a red shirt, and blue pants. He still wore his glasses and had a book with him (I think he said it was science fiction).

Much like Lily, Bradley had grown into a huge orb of limitless energy (maybe I should get them off of sugar?). He had short hair, a white shirt, gray sweats, and a red coat. I swear, combined, he and Lily were like a hurricane of chaos. It doesn't help matters that the other kids (excluding Mackenzie for obvious reasons) tend to mimic their actions. As if our family wasn't loud enough _already_.

"Haha! Can't catch us!" Stephanie called out as she, Tyler, and Asad. ran past Laura and I, with Lily and Bradley hot on their trail.

Bradley laughed, "Just you wait!"

"Gonna have to go faster than that!" Asad called back.

"Hey!" Pandara called out, "You all know not to run in the house!"

"Yeah, and keep it down!" Luna called out, "If you make Mackenzie cry, we're _all_ gonna have a problem."

"Sorry Pandara/Mom. Luna/Aunt Luna."

"Girls!" Mom called from the kitchen, "Where are your brother and the others? Dinner is gonna be ready soon, and I don't want us to have to wait too long after."

"Lynn just texted me," Lucy responded, "She said that she and the others should be here any minute now."

"Well, tell them to hurry up please," Victoria said, " _This_ is why I told them to leave earlier." Laura and I shared a look and a laugh. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw a new text message from Ben.

 _Hey Lena. Ryan and I just finished shopping and are on our way. I'd say...twenty minutes tops. Ryan was holding us up._

I rolled my eyes, I doubted his statement. Ben and Ryan would almost always blame one another whenever they're together and something goes wrong. It has gotten to the point where it's nigh on impossible to tell who is REALLY behind an issue between those two.

 _Sure, but try and hurry up. Dinner is almost ready, and mom and Victoria aren't gonna be happy with people being late. Also, text Lynn and the others to hurry up. Wherever they are._

"So Luan," I heard Laura speak behind me, "Lori, Leni, and Luna all have kids. They all are married. If you Loud kids are going down the line from oldest to youngest, you're next. So? Any of that down the line?" She playfully nudged Luan with her elbow. I shook my head at Laura's complete lack of subtly and/or boundaries. Although, if I'm being honest, it was kinda nice to see her turn that on someone else. You know, someone who _isn't_ me.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it recently," Luan answered, not seeming affected by what some would kinda an "inappropriate" topic, "But," she then flashed one of those famous smiles of hers', "I would _definitely_ say it's in the cards. Sooner than anyone thinks. Even Bennett."

"What about Bennett?" Said boy asked, a soda in hand.

"Nothing," the two of them replied before they laughed. I couldn't help but smile. It really showed how close Laura was to my family and I, it was like having _another_ sister. Thankfully though, Lily was the last kid my parents have. I can understand wanting to have a big family, but twelve kids is _plenty_. It'd even be _too_ much for some (probably a lot) of people.

...I need to remind my siblings to make sure we give mom and dad a _lot_ of presents for Mother's and Father's day, their birthdays, and Christmas from now on. Probably mom more than dad.

Not five minutes, we all heard the sound of a horn honking. Most of us (with some effort) made our way to the window and saw two more cars pulling up to the house. One was red while the other was white.

Stepping out of the red car was Lynn and Boomer. Lynn had kept her hair in a ponytail, and was currently throwing around a tennis ball. She wore a red coat with blue jeans and wore black gloves. Lynn had always been the most athletic of the family, but she had _really_ shown that these last couple of years. Even with clothes on that are meant to conceal, you can tell that she was in great shape.

Boomer was exactly the same, most likely the two of them had been working out together for so long. He wore blue jeans too, but his coat was green. He still wore the headband that he had when we first met. He also had on black fingerless gloves and brown boots.

Stepping out of the white car was Lincoln, Ronnie-Ann, Clyde, and Bailey.

Most of my sisters (including Laura) joke about how astonishing of a change Lincoln went through. He had grown tall (tallest out of the twelve of us), and had gotten very much in shape (Lynn had helped him get in shape back in high school). He wore a forest green jacket with a black shirt, blue pants, white shoes, and black fingerless gloves. His hair had grown out a little bit, coming down from his head a little bit.

Standing next to him, with his arm over her shoulder, was Ronnie-Ann. Like with Lincoln, the change that she went through was astonishing. She wore a purple coat, gray pants, and boots. She had also stopped wearing her hair in a ponytail, with it reaching the top of her back.

Keeping the train of astonishing changes moving, we have Clyde. He still wore his glasses, but actually had changed his hair to a Mohawk. Much like Lincoln, he was also in good shape. He had on an orange shirt, blue coat and pants, and red shoes.

Holding hands with Clyde was Bailey. Her hair had gotten a little shorter, though kept her highlights and her hat. She had on a yellow hoodie, gray pants, and red shoes.

"Hey everyone!" Lincoln waved over to us.

"You guys certainly decided to take your sweet time," Brad laughed with crossed arms. "Well," he bowed in mock respect, "We're certainly glad that you all finally decided to _grace_ us with your presence, lords and ladies." Making sure that all parents and kids weren't looking, Lynn and Boomer flipped him the bird.

"Would it physically pain you to shut up for about five...ten minutes?" Ronnie-Ann scoffed.

"You know, I've been asking myself the exact same question my entire life," Bailey commented, "I think that the only time when he can _really_ be quiet is when he's sleeping, and even _that_ might be a stretch."

Brad smiled and walked to Bailey, "Bite me."

She smiled in a similar (odd) fashion that he did, "Right back at you."

" _Alright guys_ ," Clyde got in between them, "Let's not fight on the holidays."

"We're messin' with each of McBride, it's what we do," Brad replied, ruffling Clyde's up a bit.

"He's right Clyde. It's just classic sibling banter, nothing to worry about," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's fine."

"Will you kids come on already?!" Victor called from the living room, "You're letting in the cold!"

"We better get going," Brad said before turning to Bailey, "You know how papa doesn't like the cold." They all came into the house, and hugs were quickly exchanged.

"Have you heard anything from your brother?" I asked Bailey after hugging her, still not seeing Ben or Ryan anywhere.

"Um, could you be a _little_ more specific?"

"Ben."

"Nope, sorry," she apologized sincerely, "I thought he was here."

"It's alright," I waved off, "Thanks."

"I'm going to kill them," Laura told me after pulling me away from everyone, "I am going to kill them. Do you want one, or can I have both?"

"Let's wait to hear their excuse for being late," I reasoned, "Then we'll decide whether or not to kill them," I added, smirking a bit as Laura did.

"What are you two smirking at?" We turned and saw Bruce, Barry, Bryce, and Brandon walking over to us, each with a soda in hand.

I was about to answer, but Laura beat me to it, "If you two _must_ know, we're contemplating murdering your brother Ben and Ryan because of how long they're taking to get here."

Barry laughed, "I love how you said that as if it were the most normal sentence in the world."

"Well, this IS Laura we're talking about," I pointed out. The three of us shared a laugh while Laura just glared at us.

"Oh, hahaha. You guys are _so_ funny."

"You say that like you're surprised," Bruce shot back, to which she just rolled her eyes.

" _I_ for one I'm surprised that your ego hasn't gone down after all this time," Bryce spoke up.

"Come on bro, why change perfection?"

Brandon scoffed, "He not asking to change perfection, he's asking to change _you_."

"Oh, _very_ funny," Bruce suddenly jumped forward and grabbed Brandon in a headlock, "Very funny, little man."

"Let go of me, you idiot!"

"Excuse Bryce and I for just one second," Barry whispered politely to Laura and I, "We'll be right back. Hey! Come on guys!" Barry moved in to separate them.

"Break it off you two," Bryce wasn't far behind.

"Not to sound rude," Boomer called out, "But when are we gonna eat? I'm _starving_!"

"We're still waiting for Ben and Ryan to show up," Dad answered, "Which should be at any moment now."

Lynn then walked up to the two of us and put a hand on our shoulders, "Lena. Laura. I want you two to know that I say this with _nothing_ but love and compassion. If those two don't get here soon, I'm going to have to kill them."

"Get in line," we both replied. At that moment (go figure), we all heard another car pulling up to the house.

"Showtime," Laura said before walking out of the door with a smirk on her face. I wasn't far behind, or that different in facial expressions.

Stepping out of the car was (the ones who _finally_ decided to show up) Ben and Ryan. Ben wore an orange hoodie, blue pants, and white shoes. His hair had also gotten considerably spikier than when we were kids.

Ryan had NOT changed much over the years. One example was his spiky dark green hair, which I personally still don't think is natural. He wore a red shirt, gray hoodie, and blue pants.

"Hey girls," Ben greeted as they walked towards the house, each with two bags in each hand. He frowned when he saw the looks on each of our faces. "What's up?"

"Well Lena, look who _FINALLY_ decided to grace us with their presence," Laura replied, the sarcasm was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, you guys are mad," Ryan spoke, setting the bags down, "That's totally understandable."

"Oh really? You boys figured that out all by yourselves?" I shot back.

"In our defense," Ben began, "It was pure chaos at the store, and we got caught in traffic. This really wasn't our fault. We _did_ send texts."

I crossed my arms, "To keep in contact, or just because you didn't want to actually talk?" Both of their eyes widened a bit and seemed to begin sweating. They even tugged at their collars. "Well?"

Now they were just babbling random gibberish. Between the two of us, it was Laura who got tired of this first, "Alright, that's enough outta you two. Let's just go. We've had to wait for you two before we could eat, and everyone is _starving_ ," she threw an arm over my shoulder, "Including us."

"Please let go of me." Once that was all taken care of, the four of us walked into the house. "Ben and Ryan are here!"

"It's about damn time," Brock commented.

"BROCK!" Both Pandara and Victoria scolded him at the same time.

"I know! I know. I'm sorry."

"Enough talking! LET'S EAT!" Lynn exclaimed, racing to the kitchen like she was a kid again. Unfortunately, most of the kids imitated her.

"See? Everything worked out fine," Ryan pointed out, after almost everyone had gone to (or near)the kitchen.

Laura rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, "Shut up."

"Come on," Ben grabbed my hand, "Let's eat."

Ryan threw an arm over Laura's shoulder, "That's a plan I can agree on." Laura and I shared a look before rolling our eyes and laughing. The holidays with my family is _always_ loud. And crazy. And chaotic. And just...pure madness. All of that has only increased with new relatives and additions to the family.

The next two to two and a half hours just talking and laughing. Given the fact that there was so much more of us than usual, we tried to stay as quiet as we could. Which really wasn't that quiet. But hey, we were trying. Of course, our little meet up was NOTHING compared to the morning. It was (to quote Lori) _literally_ the exact definition of pure chaos. Yelling and cheering and running around. Complete anarchy, and there wasn't a single place on Earth that I'd rather be.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd that's a wrap. I do understand that it may not seem like the "conventional" Christmas special. In retrospect, it may not have been the best idea to make my Christmas special and first future chapter the same. Oh well, live and learn.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the future theme. I didn't try to focus _too_ much on any character as to show everyone. If you guys would like to see more chapters set in this time, let me know and I can give other characters more time in the spotlight for future chapters.**

 **No flames please, constructive critism only.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	10. A Day Out

**(Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. So much has been going on. But yes, I'm still alive;)**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Nine: A Day Out**

As surprising as I'm sure it is, I'm not reading in my room. Believe it or not. Although that's only because I've already read all of my current books on more than one occasion, and mom and dad haven't gotten around to getting me more. And so, to occupy my time, I'm drawing.

No one had anywhere they needed to be, so everybody who wasn't in the house was either in the front or backyard. Oh it was still very loud, I had just learned to tune it out by this point (like adaptation).

Suddenly, Lincoln burst into my room and shut the door behind him. "Lincoln!" I normally don't like raising my voice to my family (or anyone for that matter), but I really don't appreciate someone just bursting into my room like that! "Can you knock next time?!" I held a hand over my chest, breathing heavily as I felt my heart beating wildly.

"Sorry Lena. I just needed somewhere away from our sisters."

"Why?"

"They've been SO annoying with them constantly trying to involve in things that I don't want to do. Be it Leni wanting me to try on her homemade outfits, Luan wanting help with her comic routine, Lola wanting me to attend her tea party, and just about all of the rest of them wanting me to help them." In all fairness, that was true. Whenever any of our other sisters need help with something, Lincoln was usually the one that they went to. Admittedly, even I went to him a lot of the time for help with something. "Please Lena, you gotta help me get out of the house. I'm thinking of hiding out at Clyde's for the day." He ran to the side of my bed, dropped to his knees, and clasped his hands in front of his face, "Please!"

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to drop this (or that he'd just do it on his own and make things worse. As much as I love my big brother, even I have to admit the truth), "Okay."

"Thank you!" He leaped up and pulled me into a big hug, "You're the best!"

"Y-Yeah sure. Can you let go now please?"

"Oh, right. Let's move!" He grabbed my hand and we ran to the door. Once we stopped, he looked at me and shushed (yeah, like I'd have a problem with being quiet) before he gently grabbed ahold of the doorknob and slowly turned to open the door.

Peaking out heads out, we couldn't see any of our sisters in the hallway. Just as we were about to step out, we leaped into the air as we suddenly heard Leni scream. We saw her running upstairs, her arms flailing wildly in the air, with Luan not far behind. Closer examination revealed that Luan was holding a toy spider above Leni's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"AW COME ON, IT'S FAKE!"

As they soon ran back downstairs, I couldn't help but shake my head at Luan. _Why does she feel the need to do that?_ Taking ahold of my hand, Lincoln dragged me out of the room. He had us press our backs against the wall as he peaked his head to look downstairs. Seeing no one there, he pulled me down the stairs very carefully. His eyes darted around crazily with each step that we took, no doubt searching for even the slightest trace of any of our sisters. He quickly moved us to the door, turning the knob and opening the door.

Just then…we heard the sound of giggling. Looking behind us, we saw Lily sitting there on the ground. She looked at us, waved her arms around, and babbled in that adorable baby language of hers.

Lincoln quickly ran up to Lily and bent down to her level, "Shhhhhh. Please be quiet Lily!"

"Lincoln!" We both heard Lola call from upstairs, "Lana and I need your help settling something!"

"You should probably run," I told Lincoln honestly. And that's exactly what he did. He bolted out of the house, just seconds before the twins came downstairs. It wasn't long until the rest of our sisters were following them.

And me? I just ran outside just to keep myself from being trampled by them. I suppose I could have just run into the living room or kitchen, but I just ran in the direction opposite from them. Anything to not get flattened, am I right?

As our sisters flocked around Lincoln like as pack of hyenas (usually I'd feel bad about insulting almost anyone. But, it's true. And I didn't actually speak it), I noticed the Benson kids coming out of their house across the street. It looked like Bailey was yelling at some of her brothers. Ben made eye contact with me and waved, to which I waved back. Bailey caught sight of us next, motioning with her hands before walking across the street to us.

"Can you guys help me out?" She asked once we stepped on our lawn, "Will you please tell these idiots that they have absolutely no right to go barging into my room and mess with my stuff?!"

"Hey! You owed me money that I lent you three weeks ago!" Brad yelled right back, "I was in your room because I was tired by the fact that you still hadn't paid me back! I wouldn't have gone "barging" into your room if you had paid me back weeks ago! And that was just me, I have know idea what these idiots were doing."

"I was trying to keep you from doing something stupid," Brock interrupted, "Nine times out of ten, it never ends well when we sneak into each other's rooms."

"Oh, come on Brock. Did you really not trust to not do anything stupid?"

Brock snorted, "Yeah, I trusted you about as far as I could throw you," he then paused and put a hand on his chin, "Actually, I might be able to throw you decently far. But you get my point."

"Me and Barry thought that you were pulling a prank on Bailey," Bruce told Brad, "So we wanted in."

"Excuse me?!" Bailey shrieked.

"And it's "Barry and I", Bruce," Bryce corrected.

"Alright, alright," Lincoln (ever the peacemaker) quickly got in-between Bailey and the twins, trying to keep the former from tearing her brothers to shreds. "Let's all just take a deep breath and relax."

"Oh sure, I'll relax," she grabbed Bruce and Barry by the collars of their shirts, "Right after I feed these two their own teeth," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Wow, you certainly are a lovely little lady aren't you?" Lori remarked sarcastically.

"Well, it's not always with siblings like these," Bailey growled back, tightening her grip on Bruce and Barry's shirts (both of whom were all but clawing to escape).

"You're telling me," Lincoln muttered to himself.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Lincoln?" Lynn asked with squinted eyes.

"Nothing!" He quickly squeaked, before staring at the ground, "Well…I'm just saying that you can all be kind of…a lot at once."

"WHAT?!" All of our sisters (except for Lily and me) yelled.

"Sorry, but it's true!"

"They say if you really love someone, you should be able to tell them the truth," Barry informed in a "matter of fact" type of way.

"Oh, you hush," Lori hissed.

"Hey, you don't get to talk to my siblings like that," Brock shot back, stepping closer to Lori. While Brock was the most physically intimidating of the two, Lori didn't back away from him for a second. In fact, the two of them just stood there glaring at each other (even though Lori had to look up, given the fact that Brock had almost half a foot on her in height). I swear you could almost see the lightning crackling from their eyes.

"Oh, I have an idea," Boomer spoke up, "One that I think could help Lincoln and Bailey." Now, all eyes were on him.

I was the one who ended up asking the question that I'm sure was on everyone's mind, "What idea?"

"Essentially, we trade them."

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"Hold on! Let me explain first," Boomer jumped back a bit with his hands up. "Clearly, Lincoln and Bailey are not exactly…pleased with their respective siblings at the moment. So perhaps what might be helpful is just a little time away from their respective families. You know, some time to cool off and just have a little break. On top of that, they're the only siblings of their gender in their own respective families. So, they could also be helpful. Think about it." Huh. That…actually a pretty good amount of sense (not to be mean or anything).

"Stop saying "respective" so often, it's annoying," Bennett spoke. Not what I would have gone with.

"Oh shut up. My point still stands."

"That…actually isn't the worst idea I've ever heard," Brock admitted.

"Can you somehow find a way to say that without sounding like it's the surprise of the century?" Boomer deadpanned.

Brock smirked, "I probably could. I just choose not to. It's one of the benefits of being an older sibling."

Lincoln and Bailey looked at one another, and I think that they were really considering it.

"Well," Bailey started, "I guess the idea isn't half bad. I think that I speak for the both of us when I say that being the only sibling of your gender can be…difficult to say the least."

"Amen to that," Lincoln muttered.

"No offense by the way," both of them spoke at the same time to us.

"Partial taken," Boomer muttered, "But yeah, I think it could work. Loud girls, what do you think?"

"If Bailey is up for it, I don't think I'd mind," I spoke up.

"I agree with Lena," Luna said, "Besides, Bailey is a pretty cool girl."

Said girl smiled brightly, "Thanks."

"No prob girl."

"Well, does anybody have any particular problem with this?" Lori asked all of us (excluding Lincoln, of course), receiving a chorus of "no" in return.

Brock turned to his brothers, "What about you guys?" He got the same response. "Well alright then," he turned to his sister and my brother, "If you two are fine with it, then I see no reason why we can't do it."

"Alright," Lincoln spoke.

Bailey shrugged, "Sure, sounds like it could be fun."

"Well alright then. I guess we'll take this one," Brad stepped up and put a hand on Lincoln's head, "for the day, and you girls do the same with Bailey."

Lori put a hand on Bailey's shoulder, "Alright then. Come on Bailey. We're gonna show you how to have some fun, Loud girl style," our sisters cheered on behind her. Even I did a little bit (surprisingly).

"And we're gonna show you what the Benson boys typically like to do on a weekend day," Brad said to Lincoln, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Alright. We'll give our siblings back at the end of the day. Girls! Follow me!" Lori grabbed ahold of Bailey's hand and we all ran after her as she headed to Vanzilla. I turned a bit and waved goodbye to Lincoln, smiling as he waved back.

"Come on Lena! Let's go!"

"C-Coming Lola!" I ran over to the v as n and leaped in, scooting in next to Bailey as Lola sat down next to me and shut the door.

"Alright ladies," Lori spoke as she started up the van, "Let's go!" The others cheered behind her, with the exclusion of me and Bailey. Or…is it Bailey and I? I always get it mixed up.

"This outta be entertaining," Bailey whispered to me as Lori pulled out of the driveway.

I giggled, "That's one way of putting it."

"Hey!" We both turned our heads to Lori, who was looking at us through the rearview mirror, "What are you two whispering about back there?"

Bailey and I both shared a look, "Nothing." Lori squinted her eyes at us and we just looked to the side. We even began whistling (Bailey was better at it then me).

"Come on Lori!" Lola called out from her seat, and I don't think I've ever seen so happy to hear her yell, "You can worry about what they were saying behind your back later!" Hey! "We need to go, remember?!"

"You're right," Lori replied, completely forgetting about us (which you'll be hearing no complaints from me), "Alright girls…let's ROLL OUT!" In her excitement, Lori slammed on the gas pedal **(1)** and we sped out of the driveway and onto the road.

I heard Bailey chuckle, "She doesn't even get the reference she just made."

I laughed a bit too, "No she does not." I saw Bailey look at me with a slightly surprised expression, "What? I have a brother too you know." We both shared a laugh as my sisters all began shouting their ideas as to what we should do.

There was one thought running through my mind at that moment. _I wonder what Lincoln and the Benson boys are doing._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Lincoln let out a loud burp before quickly covering his mouth, "Excuse me."

"Don't worry about it," Bruce waved off, before letting out an even louder burp of his own. A few of his brothers clapped a bit and Bradley was giggling up a storm. He held his hand out to Lincoln, "Come on," the white-haired boy shrugged and gave him a high-five.

"Ahhhhh," Brad sank deeper into the chair he sat in, a soda in hand, "Let me tell you boys, this is where it's at. Just being able to relax with the boys, eat what you want, watch what you want, and, most importantly, not having to listen to any annoying sisters buzzing in your ear like a da-."

"Brad," Brock interrupted, "Children present. And that's our sister."

"I was gonna say "dang" bee," Brad defended.

Brock snorted, "So you claim," he replied before taking a sip of his own soda.

"Everyone under the age of thirteen should cover their eyes. I'm about to shoot Brock a very unpleasant gesture with my hand," Brad shot back. Brock turned to glare at his younger brother, who merely smirked and sunk further into his chair.

"Alrighty boys!" Said boys all turned to see Bennett coming out of the kitchen, holding a tray of meat, "We've got pork chops, hamburgers, ribs, and sausage. Everything…is on a bone or a bun. No utensils required. And if you've got a shirt, then you have a napkin. Now, let me just remove my hands before you start mauling it like a pack of hyenas," Bennett quipped as he set the tray down onto the table, quickly moving out of the way as Boomer and the younger Benson boys immediately started digging in. Bennett held up both hands and counted all of the fingers before examining the rest of his body. He turned to his neighbor and older brothers with a big smile on his face, "It's alright guys! I have NOT lost any flesh to the beasts!"

"Shut up," Barry said. Or tried to say, with a mouth full of hamburger.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Brock said as he stood up, grabbed a plate, and began cutting up a sausage for Bradley.

"So…what are we going to be doing today?" Lincoln asked just before taking a bite out of his ribs.

"We know some cool places in town to hang out that we're gonna go see after lunch," Brad answered, "Trust me kid, it'll be great."

"So much so you'll all be begging your parents to allow mama and papa to adopt you just so we can hang out all the time," Boomer stated, throwing his arm around Lincoln and giving the white-haired boy a smile.

What Boomer didn't know was that his smile showed all of the bread, neat, and mustard in his teeth. Despite his best efforts to hold it in, Lincoln eventually broke and began laughing. Boomer just looked confused, "What? What's so funny? Do I have something in my teeth?" He asked, showing his teeth to everyone in the room. Brad, Bennett, and the twins began laughing as well, with even Brady and Ben chuckling a bit (although the former was a bit quieter about it). "WHAT?!"

"You're asking if you have someTHING in your teeth," Brad commented with a smirk, "The proper term would be someTHINGS! I mean…I'm right here and I see a crowbar, I see a car tire, I see an elephant skull! And that's only the tip of the iceberg."

Boomer glared at his older brother, "Oh, hahaha," he laughed sarcastically, "Very funny," he set his plate down, "But I know something that'll be FUNNIER!" He pounced on Brad like a lion…and immediately found himself in a headlock.

Brad just looked amused as Boomer struggled to get out of the grip, "Not strong enough yet little bro."

"Keyword being YET!" By this point, Boomer was flailing around like a fish out of water. Soon, everyone else in the room was laughing out loud at his predicament (even Brock and Brady).

Lincoln was laughing so much that he feel to the floor, but that did little to bother him. _Looks like hanging out with these guys will be even more fun then I thought. Hope Bailey and the girls are having as good a time as we are._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

"Lana! Give me back soda!"

"If you wanted it, then MAYBE you shouldn't have taken my fries!" I couldn't help but shake my head at my roommates as I took a bite of my burger. No matter where we go or what's going on, they always find a way to end up at each other's throats.

Oh right, almost forgot. We had stopped at the mall to grab ourselves something to eat (just about everyone in Vanzilla was hungry).

"I swear," Bailey whispered in my ear, "Behavior wise? Those two are the exact duplicates to Bruce and Barry."

"Two sets of twins like Lana and Lola? Now that's a scary thought," I whispered back and we both laughed to ourselves.

"Okay, you two need to stop that whispering nonsense," Lori spoke to us, waving a fry as she did before eating it, "Anything you can say to each other you can say to all of us."

"Now, you see," Bailey started, "You say that, but I highly doubt that you'd like what we may or may not have to say."

"Hey!" Lynn placed (translation: slammed) both palms on the table and stood up, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Bailey and I shared s look before we both shrugged our shoulders in unison, and just laughed as Lynn glared at us.

"Ya know, I'm not sure I'm liking how "buddy-buddy" you two are becoming," she said with crossed arms and squinted eyes.

"Hey, you guys were the ones that were talking about having fun, "Bailey threw an arm over my shoulder, "Not my fault that it just happens to be with Lena more then you so far." She pressed her cheek against mine and stuck her tongue. So, of course, I laughed.

Lynn grabbed some of her fries and threw them at us, "Oh, both of you shut up."

Bailey reached for her drink, "Why I outta-."

"No!" Lori yelled, slamming her hands down upon both Lynn's and Bailey's wrists, "We're not doing this again! Unless you want a repeat of what happened the last tine any of us started a food fight." That promptly got Lynn and Bailey to stop, pouting with crossed arms as they both became (uncharacteristically) quiet. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud.

Just then, I felt something loop around my neck and pull me into something. Well…someone. That "someone" put their arm around my neck (just enough to hold me, not nearly enough to hurt me) and began rubbing their fist across my head. "Ah, what're you laughing at squirt?"

"Ow! Lynn, let go of me!" I could hear my sisters and friend laughing in the background as I suffered the wrath of Lynn's noogie. "Lynn, I'm not kidding!" Eventually though, even I soon found myself letting a few chuckles slip. Pretty soon, Lynn was really just holding me close and all of us were laughing out loud (yes, even Lucy and Lisa).

"Hey!" The twelve of us quieted down and turned to where the voice came from. Sitting at a table not two far from us were three teenage girls, probably around Leni and Lori's age. Maybe a little older.

One of the girls had long red hair that nearly reached her waist and pale skin (not as pale as Lucy's, but paler then the rest of my sisters. And me). She wore a black tank top and blue jeans, along with green shoes. She had on earrings, a bracelet on her right wrist, and a necklace, all golden. Her eyes looked to be bright blue and her arms were crossed as she had an ugly glare on her (otherwise) pretty face.

The second girl had pitch black hair that was tied into a ponytail. She had fair skin and purple glasses, and was holding her gray phone in her hand (admittedly, my mind immediately went to Lori). She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue jean shorts and orange shoes. She had this…look on her face. A similar look that Lori has whenever any of us annoy her when she's on her own phone.

The third and final girl, and the girl who called us, sat in between the other two. She had brown hair that was arranged in braids that extended past her shoulders. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt along with green shorts, red lipstick, and a tattoo of a star near her eye. She also seemed to be taller and just a little more muscular.

"Yes?" Lori asked, with crossed arms and squinted eyes.

"Do you mind?" The girl with braided hair asked us, annoyingly (I mean she sounded annoyed, not that she was annoying). "We're trying to talk, and you guys are really loud."

" _Sorry_ ," Lola apologized, although it didn't seem like she really meant it (if the tone of her voice and eye roll was anything to go on), "We were having fun with our neighbor and friend. _Excuse_ us for being a little loud."

"Lola," Lori reprimanded.

"Wow," the taller girl said sarcastically (if I had to guess), "This one's stupid and a jerk," her two friends giggled behind her.

Needless to say, none of us were happy with her comment. Heck, even _I_ was glaring at her.

"Hey!" Lynn jumped from the booth and stepped up to the girl, "You better watch your mouth lady!"

The girl smirked and stood up, looking down onto my sister. If she was expecting for Lynn to be scared or intimidated just be her being taller, she was going to be sorely disappointed.

"Lynn," Lori was quick to be up, placing a hand on our sister's shoulder to keep her in place, "That's enough."

"Smart move blondie," the girl spoke, "It'll be better for all of us for you to call off your little dog."

Now that angered us all. So much so that Luna and Luan had to hold Lana and Lola back from attacking.

"That's it!" Lynn physically leaped at the girl, to which Lori acted quickly and grabbed her around her waist to keep her from attacking. "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

"Okay, okay," Bailey stood up and got between my sisters and this (mean) girl, "That's enough. Look lady, we're just trying to have a nice day out…like my friend said. So about we all just turn around and completely ignore one another for the rest of the day? I have a feeling that it'll be best for the both of us."

"Oh, tough girl are we?" The tall girl (who I did not like) mocked, "What're you gonna do shrimpy? Fight me if I don't?" She poked Bailey on the forehead as she did so.

"Don't touch me," Bailey spoke snidely, "And we're not going to fight. I'm sure we can be just a little more mature then that. At least I can."

"Aw. Acts like a tough girl, but is just all bark and no bite," the girl taunted.

"Does barking to you mean the same touch as the "b-word" that grownups use? Because, I think I can see that." I heard Lori and Leni gasp, while Luna and Luan seemed to be fighting to hold in chuckles.

Lynn on the other hand? Oh, she was laughing out loud for all to hear. Now, I didn't understand what Bailey was talking about. I could tell that Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lily shared my confusion (although the last one really wasn't much of a surprise). Lisa just sighed and rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses, which led me to assume that she knew what Bailey was talking about.

Just then, the tall girl actually _shoved_ Bailey! The Benson girl fell into Lori's arms and seemed to look at the tall girl with confusion and anger.

"You had better watch your mouth you little brat!" Then, she saw Bailey glaring at her, "What's wrong now? You wanna fight now, little girl?"

Bailey stood up from Lori's arms, and held up her arms to stop my sisters from attacking. "No lady, I'm still not gonna fight you. And I have a very good reason as to why?"

"Oh, is that a fact?"

"Yes, it is. In fact, I have three of them actually," she held up three fingers, before holding up one, "Number one-," just then, before any of us could react, Bailey actually _punched the tall girl across the face!_ The tall girl crumbled to the ground and her two friends look in in shock before quickly racing to help their friend. Bailey looked at her fist for a few seconds before turning to our shocked faces, "Let's go fools!"

Without giving us any time to respond, Bailey sprinted away from the scene. We all shared a look just before Lori picked up Lily and bolted put right after Bailey, the rest of us not far behind.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Come on slowpoke! Unless you wanna get left behind!" Barry called down to Lincoln as the boys climbed up the ladder they were on.

Not long after finishing lunch, Lincoln and the Benson boys began brainstorming ideas for what to do. After a few ideas were given and shot down (like Brad's idea to see how fast it would take them to get from one end of the town to the other in the van, or Bruce's idea to melt down as much butter and dump it off of a random tall building in Royal Words), it was eventually given out by Bennett that they should to over to the water tower that he'd seen when the Benson family had first arrived in Royal Woods.

He said that they should climb the water tower…just for fun. When asked about where he'd gotten the idea, he just replied that he remembered seeing on a TV show before.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lincoln called out to the young boy as he climbed.

"Don't worry about him Lincoln," Brady said to the white-haired boy, being the one at the very back to ensure that everyone was walking up safely with Brock at the very front.

Eventually, all twelve boys had gotten themselves onto the tower's platform (well…almost all of them. Bradley was being held in a carrier by Brock). "I have to say…I'm liking the view," Brad commented as he examined the area beyond the water tower, the trees and buildings that he was able to see.

"Yeah," Bruce replied, "But I know how to make it better!" He grabbed until the railing and was about to lift himself up before Brock grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"You even so much as _think_ about it, and your behind will be grounded for so long…you'll have grandchildren before you're done," the eldest brother threatened (with love, of course).

"Fine," Bruce grumbled.

"So…have you guys come here often?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep," Bennett replied, putting emphasis on the "p", "I first saw this place when we all first moved to Royal Woods. Sometimes, I'll come up here just for the heck of it. With some of the other boys coming with me every once in a while. It's…just a nice, quiet place to show up and just relax. Personally, I tend to show up here when I feel like not dealing with some of the others. Usually Brock or Brad."

"Don't get smacked little boy," Brock threatened (again) **(2)**.

Bennett looked at him with (slightly) widened eyes, "'Little boy'? You're like…a few inches taller then I am," he complained (translation: whined).

"Yeah, and don't you forget it," Brock smirked, rubbing the palm of his hand on the top of Bennett's head.

Bennett swatted his brother's hand away, "Oh shut up."

"Uh, guys?" Lincoln called out to the Benson boys, who all turned to him, "Are you sure this is a good place to be? This tower doesn't seem exactly like the…sturdiest structure in the world."

"It'll be fine," Brad waved off, "We've been here plenty of times. Don't worry kid, we're fine," Brad spoke, believing to put Lincoln's worries to rest as he placed his hands on the tower's railings.

Just then, the railing gave out. Seeing this, Brock reached out to grab his brother (who had his arms flailing about in an attempt to steady himself)…but missed by mere inches. "Crap! BRAD!"

"AHHHH, DAMN IT!" Brad yelled out in pain a few moments after he fell.

"Come on!" Brock (with Bradley in tow) raced down the ladder to reach his brother, the rest of the boys not far behind.

By the time they reached the eldest Benson boy, they saw him crouching down over Brad's body. They saw a mattress underneath him.

"Brad, are you alright?" Brady asked, joining Brock and crouching down to examine the damage. All of the others were worried, heck…even Bradley looked concerned.

"Well…plus side? This old mattress cushioned my fall. Minus side? I think I broke my arm," he hissed in pain as he carefully held his right arm.

"Everybody get into the van, we're heading off to the hospital," Brock stated, his tone leaving no room for argument before pointing directly at Brad, "And if I here you making any kind of stupid statement that "I'm fine" or "I don't need a hospital", I'll break your other arm," he threatened.

Brad chuckled, knowing that Brock was only acting as such because he was worried, "You'll get no arguments from me."

"Good," Brock helped his brother up and began trekking to the van, the others not far behind them.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

"Well that was completely reckless," Lisa commented after we had spent a good…ten minutes running and sneaking through the mall, making sure that no one was following us.

"I regret nothing," Bailey spoke with completely certainty, "And are any of you really gonna say that what I did wasn't what I should have done? That any of you wouldn't have done the same thing in my position?"

"She makes a good point," Lynn commented first (like I'm sure we all knew she would).

"Yeah, that girl really didn't 'bop' well with me," Luan joked before bursting out laughing, "But yeah, I didn't like her either," she added quietly with a frown and crossed arms.

"You're lucky we didn't get in trouble for that," Lori reprimanded, "What would your grandparents say if they saw that?"

"Oh please!" Bailey chuckled, "Papa told all of us that we should never let someone's words get to us. But, if they put their hands on us…all bets are off. He even stated that he will fight tooth and nail for our defense if we get in trouble for fighting, providing that we acted in self-defense. It's one of the few issues were he'll not only argue with mama every single time, but will argue with her for hours on end if he must. Plus, she's a teenager who pushed me…a child. If papa and/or mama were here, they'd both argue with me. Heck, they'd both fight her for trying to start something," Bailey explained before adding, "If they'd even have to. Mama can be downright terrifying when she wants to. A few of the right sentences from her and she'd probably have those girls running with their tails tucked between their legs."

"Alright ladies!" Lola called out, skipping forward to be in front of us all, "We've got all of that ugliness behind us now, so it's time for us to get back on track with showing Bailey the 'Loud Girls' Day of Fun'!"

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Lucy asked, although I get the feeling that she didn't really care.

"Yep!"

"Sigh."

"I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but…do you think we can leave?" Bailey asked, "I don't want to run the risk of running into those girls again."

"I guess that makes sense," I weighed in.

"Fine," Lola grumbled and pouted. I guess she really wanted to stay at the mall.

"So…where're we going next dudes?" Luna asked.

"Oh I know…let's go to the mall!" Leni cheered happily, clasping her hands together.

"We're leaving the mall Leni," Lisa stated.

"Oh." My younger sister just face palmed (which, I'll admit, was a little funny). After we walked out of the mall, we made our way through the parking lot. As we neared Vanzilla, Lori suddenly screamed her lungs out. "Lori! What's wrong?!" I ran over to her. As I was passed my friend sisters, I saw what made Lori scream. Although, it just made my eyes widened in shock.

The issue at hand? There was a _looooong_ scratch on Vanzilla, from front to back. Someone keyed our van!

"Shhhhh. It's okay Lily," Leni took Lily from the carrier Lori was wearing, who had starting crying when Lori suddenly cried out. "Lori! Don't just yell out like that out of nowhere!" Leni reprimanded, before going back to comforting Lily, "You scared her."

"I'm scared too," Lori started, "Scared as to what mom and dad are gonna do to us when they see…this!" She has a right to be scared. After our first meeting with the Benson kids, mom and dad had stated that Lori wasn't allowed to drive any of us except for school for a month. And they said that if something like that happened again….Lori wouldn't be driving until she graduates. So, needless to say, she's been a little cautious when it comes to driving us. "Oh god…I'm SO dead."

"Come on Lori, they shouldn't get mad at you," I tried to help, "It's not like it's your fault."

"You don't know that," she replied, holding her head in her hands. As me and Luna put our hands on Lori (leg for me and shoulder for Luna) in an attempt to comfort her, we all heard laughing coming up from behind us.

Turning around to the noise, we saw those three mean girls from before driving up in a red car. The brunette girl (that Bailey had punched) was driving and laughing, "Hey there girls," she spoke sweetly (although I felt tense by the look in her eyes). Then her eyes landed on the scratch on Vanzilla and she gasped, "Yikes. Is that your guys' van? What happened?"

Suddenly, Lynn leaped onto the hood of their car, "Don't play dumb with us! I know you did this!"

"First sign…get off of the car, shortstack," she growled, "It's probably three times as much as you'd be. Second sign…I have no idea what you're talking about," she turned to her friends, "Do either of you guys understand what they're talking about?"

"I don't have a clue," the redhead replied, "We've been in the mall the whole time anyway. We literally just got to the parking lot."

"If you ask me, it's a little insulting that they just assume it's us," the black-haired one said before turning to frown at us, "Especially considering what your little…friend did to ours."

"Yeah, we know what happened," Bailey spoke up, "Your friend touched me, I told her not to, so she did it again, and I put her on the floor. I don't know about you chicks, but I was raised with the belief that you shouldn't put your hands on someone else. Especially without expecting for something serious to go down."

I saw the brunette move two fingers to move over the cheek that Bailey had punched while glaring at the girl before a smile spread across her features, "All in the past now. And as for your accusations," she turned to Lynn, "Like my friend said, We just left the mall barely two minutes ago. Plus, we're not so…childish as to key somebody's vehicle."

"But you're childish to start a fight with, and then attack, a kid," Luan pointed out with crossed arms and a suspicious gaze. I rarely see Luan being so serious. It kind weirds me out.

The girl shrugged, "Maybe the one who keyed your van was just someone you pissed off," she put her hand vertically to the right of her mouth **(3)** and whispered, "Maybe you guys should try to be a bit nicer to people in the future. You know, so people won't be so…vengeful, for lack of a better term."

As her friends laughed, the brunette gave a us a mocking wave (yes, I can tell the difference. I'm five **(4)** , not stupid) as their car began to slowly drive away. Hearing a (sort of) growling-like noise, I looked over and my own eyes widened as I saw Lynn. Her fists were clenched, her teeth were gritted, and she was glaring at those three girls with the intensity of the sun. "Lynn?" She didn't seem to hear me, "Lynn?"

Quicker then any of us could react, Lynn had suddenly picked up a rock and threw it at those girls with a yell!

Fortunately (what? I'm not cruel), it didn't hit any of the girls. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending how you think about it), it smacked into one of the car's rearview mirrors. The three girls yelled at in shock as the mirror cracked and pieces of it fell to the ground.

I turned my head towards Lynn, seeing in my peripheral vision that Bailey and my other sisters were doing the same thing. Her hand remanded outstretched as her own eyes widened as her actions seemed to suddenly catch up with her. She slowly turned to us as the girls' car came to a stop. "Let's go fools!" She ran to Lori, reached into her pockets (which seemed to snap Lori out of her shock, to which she protested), took the keys, unlocked Vanzilla, and ran into the van as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Leni, Lana, Lola, and Bailey quickly followed Lynn, racing into Vanzilla as well. I felt my own hand being grabbed before someone ran me to the van. "Get in!" I heard Luan's voice behind me and I quickly climbed into the van (seriously, her being serious can really freak me out).

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" I heard that brunette girl yell at us just as everyone piled into the van and slam the doors shut. Lori quickly shoved the key into the ignition and started the van, just seconds before she all but sped through the parking lot.

I (along with everyone else) jumped in my seat as I heard something suddenly collide with the back of Vanzilla. We didn't stop as we drove through the parking lot and onto the road.

All of us were silent as we drove along the road, no doubt getting our breaths back and trying to calm ourselves down.

"Well, you Loud sisters sure do know how to show a girl a good time," Bailey joked after a while, getting a few snickers from a few passengers (including me, admittedly).

"Alright, listen up," Lori called out to all of us, "We do _not_ tell our parents or your grandparents about this. No blabbing to anyone. Are we agreement?"

"Agreed!" We all called out simultaneously. With the exclusion of Lily, who just called out in her own (adorable) baby language.

"Good. Now, I'm sorry you guys…but I think we're just gonna head home. Frankly, I've dealt with enough drama for one day and I really want to just go home and relax. I'm really sorry that we didn't get to go into much detail for today Bailey," she apologized sincerely.

"Oh, don't apologize ," Bailey waved off, "Today was awesome!"

"Is was?" Leni asked.

"Of course! I got to punch some teenage brat, got to hide and sneak around the mall like Solid Snake, AND got to see Lynn knock down that brat's window with a rock. I had a blast!" She emphasized her point by throwing her arms into the air.

"Solid…snake? Oh, is that some kind of new snake species?!" Lana asked excitedly, leaning closer to Bailey.

"Oh, sweetie," Bailey sighed sadly as she rubbed Lana's head (well, cap). I chuckled at their interactions. Bailey wasn't technically wrong, we had had quite the interesting day. It was definitely a fun one. I couldn't help but smile as everyone started calming down and messing around with one another. Overall, it was a pretty good idea.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Alright, let's go," Brock called out to the others as he stepped out of the van. After heading to the hospital, Brad was able to get his arm taken care of. He'd be in a cast for a few weeks, but he'll be fine. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to hide it from their grandparents for long, Brock had already called Victor and Rebecca about the incident. Needless to say, Rebecca had forbidden her grandchildren from going up that water tower. _Ever_ again.

"Well…this has been an eventful day," Boomer chuckled.

"Yeah, it was great," Brad shot back, "If you wish hard enough, you'll have an _eventful_ day too."

"Just because you broke your arm doesn't mean you can go around threatening your brothers," Brady commented.

"Yeah, cause you know I'm not gonna care about your arm. You wanna go, oh…I'll go." Brad rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Other then Brad's arm, the day was actually pretty cool," Lincoln offered.

"Are you kidding?! The excitement of it all made today better!" Barry cheered before being slapped in the back of the head by Brock, "Ow."

"Don't be a jerk," he stated. The twelve boys headed into the house, to which Brock, Brady, and Bennett headed to the kitchen to get some drinks. Sodas and juice. Afterwards, they had relocated to the backyard to sit and relax.

"We should sing," Bruce stated out of nowhere after taking a big sip from his juice.

"Let's not and say we did," Brad commented, before taking a sip from his soda before letting out a loud burp.

"Well, _I'm_ gonna sing," Bruce said, "And I think it'll be a tune that you'll all find yourselves singing along pretty soon." Almost all of his brothers rolled their eyes at Bruce's statement.

Just then, he started to sing.

" _~To sail on a dream on a crystal clear ocean. To ride on the crest of a raging wild storm.~_ " As much as most of his brothers hated to admit it…they not only knew the tune, but liked it a great deal. " _~To work in the service of life and the living. In search of the answers to questions unknown.~_ "

" _~To be part of the movement and part of the growing. Part of beginning to understand.~_ " Now, Bennett, Boomer, and Barry began singing along. " _~Aye, Calypso, the places you've been to. The things that you've told us, the stories you'll tell. Ah, Calypso, we sing to your spirit. The men who have served you so long and so well~_ "

"~ _Like the dolphin who guides you, you bring us beside you. To light up the darkness and show us the way~_." Now, Bryce, Ben, and Bradley began singing along (the last one babbling in his own baby language).

"~ _For though we are strangers in your silent world. To live on the land we must learn from the sea. To be true as the tide and free as the wind swell. Joying and loving in letting it be~_." Lincoln, Brandon, and Brad joined in the singing (all of the brothers being a little surprised that Lincoln knew the song itself).

" _~Aye, Calypso, the places you've been to. The things that you've shown us, the stories you'll tell.~_ " Eventually, not even Brock and Brady could resist. They soon found themselves singing along as well. " _~Aye, Calypso, we sing to your spirit. The men who have served you so long and so well~_."

" _~Ay, Calypso, the places you've been to~._ " The boys turned around to see their sisters walking over towards them, singing right along with them. " _~The things that you've shown us, the stories you'll tell~._ " Now, all Loud and Benson kids sang _together. "~Aye, Calypso, we sing to your spirit. The men who have served you so long and so well~_." The girls walked up to join their brothers. Lana and Lola sat on Lincoln's lap, while Bailey went over and leaned her arms on Bennett's head. " _~Ay, ooh, do-do-do-do. Ay, ooh, do-do-do-do. Ay, ooh, do-do-do-do, Ah, ooh, do-do-do-do~_."

Was this a typical day for any of these kids? Nope. Were all parts great for everybody? Nope. But did they have fun? Well…you look at those singing, smiling, and laughing faces and tell me.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene! Hope you guys enjoyed. I feel that the ending may have been a little weaker then it could have been, but I still think it turned out okay. The plan for this is for its next update to be on Wednesday. And yes, it will be a Halloween chapter.**

 **(1): Don't imitate Lori kids.**

 **(2): That's TOTALLY me when it comes to dealing with my nieces and nephews.**

 **...**

 **What? It comes from a place of love.**

 **(3): You guys know the thing I mean.**

 **(4): There were a few people who were confused by Lena's age, so here it is. She's five.**

 **Constructive critism only, no flames please.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	11. Hellhound

**(Author's Note: Yep, I'm still here. Not much else to say. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Ten: Hellhound**

I tapped my fingers on the book that I was reading, enjoying the music that was flooding my ears. I listening to the music through headphones that Luna had gotten me for my last birthday. Admittedly (and I still felt guilty about it), I hadn't used them since I got them.

Why is it now in particular that I decided to use these headphones? It's actually a very simple answer. It was because Lana and Lola (my lovely sisters and roommates) were fighting once again. About what? To be one hundred percent honest, I honestly don't know. As I was reading my book, the two of them came in and were yelling at each other. From there, it didn't take long for their fight to go from yelling to fighting. They didn't seem to be damaging much or injuring each other a great deal, so I just took out these headphones and just tried to drown them out.

…

…

…

What? If you had to deal with Lana and Lola as much as I do, you'd know that it'll help you a _great_ deal to learn when pick your battles with them. And learn when to get involved and try to break them up, and when to just let them tire themselves out.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. Seeing that my roommates were…busy, I set down both my headphones and book before getting off of my bed and heading over to the door. I opened it, seeing Leni standing at the door, "Hey Leni."

"Hey Lena!" I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't help it, Leni's positive attitude can be very infectious. "Lucy wanted me to come get everybody downstairs."

I titled my head, "What for?"

"A lot of us agreed to have a movie night with the TV free due to mom and dad out," our parents had head out for a date night, leaving Lori in charge until they returned, "and Lucy had gotten everyone to agree to let her choose the movie. She's got the movie ready and wanted to come and get everyone for the film."

"Okay. I'll take care of Lana and Lola, and we'll be downstairs in a little while."

"Alright, see you guys downstairs," Leni ran a hand through her hair, causing the sunglasses on her head to fall over her eyes, "Oh. Guess I'll have to wait out the solar eclipse."

…

…

I just looked at her with complete and utter confusion, "Leni."

"Yeah?"

"Can you lean down a bit please?"

"Sure," as she did so, I took the sunglasses off of her head. Leni stood up and her eyes appeared to widened in amazement, "Woooooooow. You're like a wizard. Or a weathergirl."

"Suuuure," I commented before handing her glasses back, "Here you go. I'm…gonna go get the twins."

"Kay!" Leni put her sunglasses back on her head and headed back down the stairs. I gave her one last look before heading back into the room. I saw that Lana and Lola had calmed down just a little bit, as they were now just sitting on the floor and were slapping each other, as opposed to rolling around the room leaving a trail of chaos and destruction in their path. Kinda like their own version of a tornado.

"Guys." They didn't hear me, "Guys." They still didn't hear me, "GUYS!" They immediately froze in what they were doing (Lola pressing her palm into Lana's cheek and Lana with a fistful of Lola's hair). I may not like to raise my voice, but I can be pretty loud when I want to (Lori told me. Although, it's become clear that any Loud kid is capable of being loud **(1)** when they want to). "Lucy picked out a movie and we're all gonna go watch. Come on."

"Fine. As long as seated the farthest away from _her_ ," Lola snarled, pointing at Lana.

"Hey! You aren't exactly a gem to be around either," Lana shot back. I sighed. It felt like this was gonna be a _long_ movie.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The three of us and all of our siblings had finally joined together in the living room. Lori and Leni had made a large amount of snacks for the movie, ranging from popcorn and soda to candy and even a pizza (just like the actual movie theatres). Lori, Leni, and Luna were sitting on the couch, with Lori holding Lily and me sitting on Leni's lap. Luan and Lynn were sitting on the floor at opposite ends of the couch, with Lola and Lisa sitting in-between them. Lisa was messing with some…odd device while on the floor. It was a gray rectangular cube-like object that was dark gray in color with a red bulb on top and two green triangle-like objects that stuck out from the sides of the top, along with a dark purple switch on its side. It was odd, but she wasn't really bothering anybody…so the others left her alone.

Lincoln was sitting on the armchair with Lana. Lucy had Lynn move the living room table to behind the couch (I suspect that Lucy didn't mean for Lynn to physically throw the table behind the couch, but I suppose that's beside the point) and was standing next to the TV, holding a DVD case in her hands.

"Thank you all for gathering, and letting me choose the movie. I'm so excited that my heart is nearly bursting with joy," Lucy spoke in her usual monotone voice and expressionless face. I know it's odd, but she is happy. Trust me. When you've known Lucy for as long as me, any of our siblings, and our parents have, you can tell when she's really happy.

"No problem Luce," Lynn waved off, "I just hope that this movie is worth it."

"It is," Lucy answered.

"What's it called anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"Hellhound **(2)**."

"Lucy! You're not supposed to be using that kind of language."

Lucy moved her hand underneath her bangs, presumably to rub her eyelids, "Leni…that's the name of the movie."

"Oh."

"Hold on Lucy," Lori called out, "Are you sure that this is an appropriate movie to show? I know that you're used to more of these horror…monster…supernatural stuff, but won't about for the other younger ones?"

"Hey! We can handle it!" Lana called out, putting her hands on the armchair's…well, arm.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. We're a lot tougher then you think," Lola joined in, crossing her arms.

"Personally, I am far too intelligent to be frightened by a made-up monster in some horror movie," Lisa commented, not looking up from her device.

"But what about Lena and Lily?" Lori asked.

"If it looks like things are getting really bad, you and Leni can just cover their eyes."

"Okay, but we don't have any blankets," Leni said with a hand on her chin, getting odd looks from most of our siblings.

"…You can cover both of their eyes," Lucy spoke to Lori, who merely nodded in response.

"Come on Lucy, put in the movie. Let's see what we got," Luna said, patting her hand on an arm of the couch.

"Yeah, mooooovie your butt Luce," Luan laughed at her own pun, while everyone else groaned. Lucy simply shook her head before she placed the disk in the DVD player. She sat down on the floor (in a spot where she wouldn't be blocking anyone's views) and pressed play on the remote, starting up the movie.

Admittedly, I was a little freaked out. I wasn't exactly the best at dealing with these monster…y movies (heck, I got freaked out by Predator **(3)** , and that's not even a horror movie!). But…I can deal with it. Lucy seemed to really want us all to watch this film as a family, and I didn't want to upset her. Besides, Lori agreed to cover my (and Lily's) eyes if things got too intense.

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and let it out, opening my eyes as the start menu showed up onscreen. _I can do this._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS!_ I had spent virtually the entirety of the last hour clinging to Leni and covering my own eyes (Lori was too slow). The movie was one of those films about a group of teenagers/young adults messing around with some stuff that they shouldn't be messing around with and summoning and/or gaining the interest or anger of some…otherworldly being. In this instance, they end up summoning a hellhound (suddenly the title of the movie makes sense) from the Underworld. The creature itself was pretty scary too.

For starters, it had extremely powerful pyrokinesis. That means fire powers, which I learned from all the kinds of superhero material Lincoln has been showing me (I enjoy it, still surprised that I'm his only sister that does). It could breathe fire, turn its own body into fire (which can burn through almost anything and allow it to get virtually anywhere…meaning no amount of defense will keep it out), and it can even telekinetically control fire with ease.

Its supernatural senses also make it an expert hunter and tracker. It can sniff out prey that's over ten miles away, and can hear things even when trapped under several tons of rock (one of the main characters sacrificed their lives to try and kill it but causing an avalanche. It didn't work).

It's also near impossible to beat. No matter what kind of damage it done to it, it's on its feet and hunting again in mere moments.

But the thing that freaks me out the most of this creature is how intelligent it is.

We're barely halfway through the entire movie, and we've already seen too many instances of people being burned, ripped to shreds, or die in other (horrible) ways. _How…in the HECK did Lucy think this would be a good movie for us to watch?!_

I looked around the room to see that everybody was getting freaked out. Lola and Lana were clinging to Luan and Lincoln respectively (who's own faces were frozen in fear), Leni had placed her sunglasses over her eyes and was clinging to me just as much as I was to her, Lori was using her own body and a pillow to completely Lily from the movie's events (while covering her own eyes every few seconds), Luna had her headphones on and was barely peaking through the space in between her fingers, and even Lynn, Lisa, and Lucy herself were clearly uncomfortable from the film.

As the hellhound was pouncing on some poor man (honestly, I didn't really get into the film's plot), fangs and claws bared, Lucy grabbed the remote and stopped the movie.

"Okay," she spoke after a few seconds, gulping and her voice holding a bit more emotion then usual, "Maybe this movie wasn't the best choice."

"Oh, YEAH THINK?!" Lynn yelled out. The movie must have been even scarier then I thought if it freaked out even her.

"Lucy, did you pay for that DVD?" Lori asked.

"No. It's a rental."

"Good. Because tomorrow morning, I'm driving you back and you are returning that movie. Not to mention that you're not picking the movie for a movie night for _quite_ a while"

"Understandable," Lucy shrugged.

Luan stood up, rubbing her eyes with Lola still clinging to her waist, "Well, that was…unpleasant," she grabbed onto Lola so she could more efficiently carry her in her arms.

"Understatement of the frickin' century," Luna muttered.

Lori stood up, Lily in her arms, "Okay everybody. Despite how…difficult it may be, it's time for bed. Mom and Dad won't get home until late, and we'll all be in trouble if we're awake and up when they get home."

Leni picked me up and began carrying me upstairs (just as Luan and Lincoln for doing for Lola and Lana respectively), and, honestly, I can't say that I minded.

I sighed, I get the feeling that sleep won't be coming so easily to any of us tonight.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(2 Hours Later)

My eyes shot open as a noise reminiscent **(4)** of thunder suddenly flooded my ears. I shot up in my bed, seeing Lana and Lola doing the same.

"What is that noise?! I am trying to get my BEAUTY SLEEP!" Lola's anger already freaked me out, and (somehow) the hair rolls, face mask, and cucumbers on her eyes made it worse. I think it's an appearance thing.

"Look!" Me and Lola followed where Lana was pointing and saw red light emerging from the door.

Throwing ourselves out of bed, the three of us raced to the door (tripping and climbing over each other as we did so) and opened it. When we did so, we were greeted with the sight of our siblings (excluding Leni) standing near the top of the stairs. It was as if everything and everyone in the hallway was glowing red.

I ran over to Lincoln and pulled on his pajama pant leg, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "We all just heard some noise and raced out to see everything glowing green."

"We're gonna find out!" I turned and saw Lynn coming out of her and Lucy's room, a bat (for baseball, not the animal ones that Lucy has) in her hand at the ready. "Let's go!"

"Lynn!" Lori tried to grab her by the shirt, but our sporty sister had already sped past her. "LYNN GET BACK HERE!" Lori charged down the stairs like a bull after Lynn, the rest of us weren't very far behind.

We all immediately froze when we got downstairs. Why you may ask? Because there was (and I'm being so serious right now), literally, a portal in the living room! It was probably a little taller then Lori, and was dark red in color.

Leni was standing in front of it in her sleepwear, her eyes sparkling at it, "Oooooh. It so…beautiful."

"Leni! Get anyway from there!" Lori grabbed Leni's arm and pulled her over to us, before turning to glare at Lisa, "Lisa! What kind of experiment did you do now?"

Lisa looked up to glare right back at our eldest sister, "I'll have you that this wasn't my-," she suddenly gasped loudly before running to the couch. She looked back to us, that device she was messing around with earlier in her hands. She turned her head to Leni, a look of shock and anger on her face, "Leni."

"Yes?"

"Did you mess with Transportinator?"

"Your what?"

"The device in my hands. Did. You. Mess. With. It?"

"Oh, yeah. I came downstairs to make myself a midnight smoothie and I found your thingie on the table. I picked it up to put it in your room, and I flicked the switch on the side. Some weird thing came out of that bulb on the top and hit Lucy's movie. And then that swirly thingie appeared out of nothing."

Lisa's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, her face went pale, and she nearly dropped the device in her hands, "Y-Y-You…WHAT?!" We all jumped at the sound of her voice. Much like Lucy, Lisa rather showed her emotions. So to hear her yell out like that in shock, anger, and fear really put us on edge.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Lincoln put a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"Yeah dude, what does that thing do?" Luna asked.

"This is bad," Lisa muttered to herself, "This is really bad."

"Lisa Marie Loud," this must be serious if Lori is using her full name, "What's happening?"

Before anyone could speak, the swirling red vortex began to…make a noise. It was a deep rumbling. Almost like a stomach growling, only much louder. Suddenly…something began to emerge from the portal. Something glowing a brighter red then the portal began to slowly emerge from the portal, getting larger and larger as it did so.

Our older siblings (Lori to Lincoln) pushed the rest of us behind them, Lynn holding her bat at the ready to beat down whatever showed up.

Within seconds, something large finally removed from the vortex and set firth on the ground. The vortex suddenly disappeared…and the red light that surrounded this…whatever it is began to die down. When it did, my heart felt like it had stopped and I was literally trembling in terror. And I could tell that my siblings were too.

Now, believe me when I say that I know how crazy what I'm about to say is gonna sound. But…it's the truth.

Standing in front of us…was the hellhound from the movie that we just watched today.

It was large, no smaller then a fully grown male lion (I like to watch nature and animal shows. They freaked me out a bit at first, but I've come to really enjoy **(5)** ). Its entire body was completely covered in pitch black fur, a long tail (probably as long as Lucy is tall), and orange spikes that traveled along its spine. It had razor sharp fangs and claws, growling softly as its head stayed near the ground. It very slowly lifted its head up to face us…before suddenly shooting its eyes open, revealing them to be a (slightly) glowing yellow that had no pupils.

The hellhound stopped growling and simply stared at us with those eyes, squinting its eyes slightly as it did so. The creature then turned its head around, seeming to examine its surroundings before looking back to us.

"Who…are you?" All of us flinched and held onto each other tightly as the creature spoke to us. This wasn't much of a surprise, as the hellhound demonstrated high levels of intelligence and the ability to speak in the movie. It was the main reason as to how it served as such a threat in movie, combined with its…otherworldly abilities. We were all too shocked/scared to respond. The hellhound took a single step forward (which caused us all to take a step back) and showed us its fangs (no doubt in a threatening manner), "I asked you all a question."

"S-Step back furball!" Lynn held her bat up in a defensive/(somewhat) threatening manner of her own, but her shaking legs may have taken away a bit of the threat.

The hellhound scoffed, "So be it then. If you do not want to talk willing-," he stared at us with those glowing yellow eyes before smirking, showing his razor sharp teeth, "Perhaps I can help with that," he took another step forward, "Maybe by the loss of a limb or two." I clung to Luna's (as she was the closest older sibling to me) as I could feel tears running down by cheeks, being terrified out of my mind. Lana and Lola did the same, and I knew that they were scared too.

Lynn suddenly ran forth and smacked the hellhound across the face. The bat itself actually broke upon impact with the creature's face, who merely turned its head to the side. It slowly turned its head to my shocked and horrified sister, looking at her with (what I assumed to be) a look of disappointment and annoyance. "Pathetic," was the only response the hellhound offered before it backhanded (or backpawed?) her into the wall.

Lana, Lola, and myself screamed in terror as the hellhound slowly turned its head to the rest of us. He smirked before leaning his head back and letting out a monstrous roar.

Suddenly, some object came from our group and collided with the hellhound's face. He actually whined (like a dog) as some strange substance collided with him and leaked into his eyes. We all looked behind us to see Luan standing there with an outstretched arm.

"D-Did you just throw a pie at that creature?!" Lisa exclaimed, possibly sounding even more shocked by that then the hellhound.

"Oh well, you know…always good to have a spare banana cream pie. You know…just in case. Jokes and whatnot," Luan smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"MOVE!" Lori called out to all of us, mentioning all of us towards the stairs. She picked up Lynn and physically pulled her with us as we scrambled the stairs. Lori mentioned all of us into her and Leni's room, quickly locking the door and pushing a nightstand against it to serve as a barrier. She turned to Lisa, the fury evident in her eyes, "LISA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MACHINE?!"

Lisa flinched at Lori's voice for a brief second before sighing and taking it out, "It's my Transportinator, capable of creating a portal into the various realities of fictional media (TV shows, movies, etc.). The point of the device was to gain access to all different kinds of technology and knowledge invented and utilized with fiction, as a means to help benefit the world. When Leni activated the device and the beam struck Lucy's DVD, it opened up a gateway to that reality…bringing that creature from its reality into ours."

"Well, great job with that Lisa!" Lynn berated sarcastically, a hand holding her back (which no doubt hurt from the impact she took).

"This was not MY doing! None of this would be happening if Leni," she pointed to our second oldest sister, "hadn't tried messing with my machine!"

"Hey! It was an accident!"

Lincoln got in-between the two of them, "Okay, that's enough you guys! Arguing isn't gonna help the issue at hand!" He turned to the family genius (it's true), "Lisa, surely there has to be some kind of way to fix this. To send that thing back where it came from."

Lisa put a hand to her chin, "Yes, there is. If we can get our hands on that DVD, and I can shoot it with this," she held up her Transportinator, "It'll reopen the gateway between our realities. Then, all we'll have to do is shove the creature into the vortex and we'll be rid of it for good."

"Alright, so all we gotta do is get the DVD," Lana exclaimed.

"Easier said then done," Lisa replied, "With the underworldly creature in the living room with it."

"Who hits really hard," Lynn interjected, still rubbing her back.

Just then, we all heard a loud CRASH against the door. We all screamed in fear and surprise before huddling together at the back of the room. Claws burst through the door before tearing out a chunk of it. All of us were chilled to the bone as one of the hellhound's eyes appeared over the hole in the door.

He chuckled darkly, "Did you truly believe you could escape so easily?" His eye seemed to focus on Luan, "I think I'm gonna feast on your bones first for your insolence, child."

"Get the blankets! Out the window!" Lori quickly called out, her grabbing both her and Leni's blankets and tied them together. Leni raced into their shared closet and pulled out some spare blankets as the hellhound pushed the door to the floor. He smirked at us, licked his lips, and began slowly walking towards us.

Lynn took a baseball from…somewhere(?) and threw it at the hellhound with all of her might. He merely closed his eyes and let the baseball hit him in the face…which did absolutely nothing. He looked at the baseball on the floor and actually chuckled, "That's actually kind of cute. It's almost gonna make me regret this." The next thing I saw was Lynn on the ground, the hellhound holding her down with a paw to her chest, my eyes bulging out of my skull at its speed (seeing it in real life is so much different then seeing it in a movie). He bared his fangs at her, seemingly ready to take her head off.

"CHARGE!" Lana suddenly ran past all of us before anyone could stop her, her wrench in her hands. The hellhound looked up…only to get a wrench directly to the face. This time, he let out an even louder cry of pain then last time, leaping away and holding a paw to his face.

"MOVE NOW!" Lori threw the blanket rope that she and Leni had made, tied one end to her bed, and threw the other end outside. Scooping Lily into her arms, she climbed out of the window and looked to us, "Follow me!" She said, before sliding her way down. None of us wasted our time in listening to what she said. Leni took me up in her arms Luna motioned the twins and Lisa out the window first. After them was Lucy, Lincoln, and then Leni with me in her arms.

I couldn't help but shiver as I came into contact with the cold night air. As soon as we reached the ground, Leni set me onto the ground so she could help Lynn, Luan, and Luna down. As soon as we were all on the ground, Lynn took ahold of the blanket rope and tore it down.

"Come on!" Lori motioned for us all to follow her as she ran over to the front door, none of us were more then a foot away from her. Lori grabbed ahold of the front doorknob and flung the door open…just as we could see the hellhound ran across the top floor and slide on the rug up there.

I looked into the living room and my eyes widened as I saw what we were looking for, "The DVD!" My body seemed to move on its own as I ran towards the case.

"LENA!" I heard my siblings calling me, but my legs kept moving. I took ahold of the case just as I heard a roar from behind us. I turned around to see that hellhound had physically leaped past all of the stairs and had landed downstairs.

He turned his head towards us and snarled, "Alright…now you're just being pests." Lana ran forward with her wrench again, but, this time, he caught the tool in-between his teeth and threw her to the floor.

"LANA!" We all cried at once. I saw Lynn's face go red with rage as her entire being trembled. With a yell of anger and challenge, Lynn put her athletic talents and physical abilities to good use as she leapt off of the ground and wrapped her arms around the hellhound's neck.

The fiery creature roared and threw itself back, standing on his hind legs as he tried to throw her off. Deciding not to leave her alone, Luna, Luan, and Lincoln ran forward towards the hellhound. Luan and Lincoln dove down and grabbed him by the legs, as Luna ran forward at full speeds and rammed directly into the hellhound's chest. He fell backwards and landed on his back, to which Lynn quickly crawled over to the front of his neck so that she was on top of the hellhound. She put one hand to his throat and began mercilessly punching him in the face with her free hand.

The rest of our siblings ran around the living room and grabbed whatever they could to try to help Lynn, Luan, and Luna keep the hellhound down.

"Lena! Come on!" I was snapped out of my stunned frozen figure by Lisa's voice. Remembering the plan, I ran over to her with the case in my hands. Lisa flicked the switch on her Transportinator, causing the bulb on top to glow red in color.

Suddenly, we were snapped out of our concentration by Lynn's yell of terror and slight pain. We both turned to see our siblings scrambling off of the hellhound, who had stood up with rage in his eyes and his mouth literally smoking. "Now…I'm MAD!" He let out a monstrous roar that sounded louder and more terrifying then anything from earlier this night.

Just then, his mouth began glowing orange in color. My eyes widened in terror as I recognized what the hellhound was doing, and I'm sure that my siblings did too. We all dived towards the ground just as a stream of fire emerged from the hellhound's mouth. I felt the heat from the fire as it passed over my head and I was worried that my hair had caught on fire. When the heat died down, I looked behind me and my jaw literally hit the floor as I saw that the area behind us was black from being burned and there were still small pockets of fire that remained.

All of us must having been plainly wearing terrified expressions, because the hellhound was now smirking. He took a step closer to us, chuckling lowly and darkly, "It seems you're out of ideas little ones."

"Not exactly," Lucy (somehow) found the bravery to say and look the hellhound in his eyes.

He laughed, "Oh, is that a fact?"

Without another word, Lucy took Lily into her arms and covered her with her own body. As the hellhound took another step closer, Lucy suddenly threw something towards the hellhound's eyes. This time, he actually yelled (almost human-like) and covered his face with his arm.

When I looked back towards my goth sister and baby sister, I was about to ask Lucy what she threw…until I saw what.

Lily was naked. Lucy threw Lily's _diaper_ at him. And based on his reaction and the smell, I think it was full.

"NOW!" Lucy said in a rare moment of emotion and yelling, directing it at me and Lisa. I held the DVD out as Lisa held the Transportinator out. A red beam of energy shot forth from the bulb and struck the case, I let it go as I did. In seconds…a swirling red vortex appeared, the same as from before.

I actually tackled Lucy and Lily out of the way as the hellhound began to glare at them through clouded eyes. I heard the hellhound yelling before I turned around and was able to see the hellhound's body as he fell down into the portal and disappeared in a bright white light at the bottom.

Lisa quickly turned the Transportinator off, causing the vortex to disappear.

The house was completely silent after the vortex disappeared. The only sounds you could hear was the sounds of our heavy breathing. As we all shared looks with one another, I thought that we all had something to say. However…we didn't say any of that.

Why you may ask? Because we all promptly fainted from our stress and exhaustion.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Very slowly, I opened my eyes. Almost immediately, I once again shut my eyes because of the bright light. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I opened them in confusion. The reason I was confused? The entire room looked…perfect. No flipped over furniture, no burn marks, no nothing. I looked over to see my siblings had all woken up as well, looking just as confused as me.

"Uh…what happened?" Luna asked.

"Um…I have an idea, but I'm not sure," Lincoln said.

"Oh hey kids!" We all turned to see mom and dad walking into the living room, smiles on their faces. Mom knelt down, "I see you decided to have a sleepover in the living room."

"Sleepover?" Lola asked.

"Yeah," Dad said, "We were gonna wake you guys up, but you guys looked too comfortable. Did you guys have fun?"

"Uh, yeah," Lori said.

"Good," Dad stood up, "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute," when our parents walked out of the house, Lori turned to the rest of us, "…If we're all thinking the same thing that I'm assuming, let's just get this to ourselves right now."

"Yeah, I'm sure that it was some kind of weird shared dream anyway. I think I heard something like that online anyway," Lynn theorized.

"Agreed," we all said in unison.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd Person P.O.V)

The hellhound from before was walking through a land of sand and fire. A frown was etched on his face, and his was softly growling...ignoring the sounds of screams and explosions in the background. "Those children were more formidable then I expected. I'm actually kind of impressed." He paused and looked towards you, the reader, "You're still here? Why? It's over. Bye. Oh, and one more thing-," he looked towards you, flames emerging from his mouth, " **Happy Halloween**."

 **(Author's Note: We're done. Before anyone asks…yes, the Loud kids just battled a hellhound. My original plan was a chapter involving trick-or-treating, but realized that it would mess up the timeline I had planned. So…this came up. I thought it'd be a decent Halloween-based chapter.**

 **(1): Get it?;)**

 **(2): Did I just say the title of the chapter in the chapter? Yes I did.**

 **(3): CONTINUITY CALLBACK!**

 **(4): What? Yeah kids can know big words too.**

 **(5): That's actually how I am. I enjoy nature/animal shows too.**

 **Whether or not you enjoyed the chapter, this is the chapter. I'm testing the waters a bit with this chapter to see if it'll be something of interest in the future. Given how late it is, there's a slight chance that this chapter may have suffered a bit. If that's the case, next one should be better (and I may make corrections to this one if I need to).**

 **Constructive critism only, no flames please.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	12. The Sweet Spot

**(Author's Notes: Here we go again. Just a heads up, I feel like this is one of my weaker chapters.**

 **Enjoy anyway (as much as you can):)**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Sweet Spot**

I'm _really_ excited!

Why, you may ask? My family and I are taking a road trip tomorrow!

I'm sorry, I'm sorry. As I said, I'm just really excited. Whereas some of my siblings may not be fond of long road trips (probably due to being in an enclosed space for so long), I actually enjoy it. It can be a good time to have better and more in depth conversations with any of my siblings that I sit near (although, admittedly, this only applies to a small amount of them).

We all have a three-day weekend coming up, and dad (who didn't have to work this weekend, along with mom) suggested that we should all go out om our own road trip in that time.

We had all finished eating dinner fairly recently, and we were all relaxing in our own rooms. Mom and Dad said that we were leaving the house at seven o'clock on the dot. Because of this, we all needed to have everything we would need for the trip tonight so that we'd be ready to leave when we woke up in the morning.

That's exactly what I had been doing for the last fifteen minutes, making sure that I had everything together before I went to sleep.

 _Let's see…clothes…phone…charger…headphones…books….yeah, I think that's about everything I'll be needing. We're only leaving for a few days anyway, it's not like I'll be needing much for a week-long trip._

Zipping up my bag, I placed it near the foot of my bed and climbed into said bed. I saw Lana and Lola doing the same, the former playing with her frog Hops and the latter was looking at herself in her pink handheld mirror while messing with her hair (I mean…when is she NOT checking her hair like that?!).

"Do you guys have your things ready for tomorrow's trip?" I found myself asking them.

"Yep," Lana answered, emphasizing the "p", "Have it all right here," Lana reached under her bed and pulled out a torn blue bag covered in dirt.

"Yes," Lola answered without even looking away from her mirror, "I hurried up and got everything together, as to have more time to make sure my hair is ready."

Lana sighed loudly, "What is it with you and your hair?"

"Don't be jealous just because _I_ actually care about hygiene and how I look. Unlike SOME people!" She shot a glare at Lana.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"How about we start with that gross bag of yours?!"

Lana held up her bag in her hands, "What's wrong with it?"

"Just look at it! How can you not see how gross and disgusting it is?!"

"Oh, does it…bother you?" With a smirk on her face, Lana held her bag up and began running towards Lola.

Lola screamed and leaped off of her bed, "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Aw, come on. What's the problem?"

I stared at my roommates for a few seconds before sighing and shaking my head, "I just had to open my big mouth," I muttered to myself.

"Alright kids!" I heard dad yell from downstairs through our open door, "Lights out! We got a big day tomorrow!"

Seeing as how the twins were otherwise…ahem, _occupied_...I decided to go get the door myself. I shut the door and turned off the light, hearing my sisters cry out, "Hey!"

"Dad said it's time to go to bed," I reminded them. I could hear the both of them grumble (which, being the kind sister that I am, I ignored) before I climbed into my bed, hearing them do the same.

As excited as I was for tomorrow's trip, sleep overcame me as soon as my head hit the pillow

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Lena. Lena." My eyes slowly opened as some…thing was shaking my arm. That voice…sound like-.

"Lincoln?" I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyelids.

"Hey, sorry for waking you," he whispered, "I was just wondering…would you mind sitting next to me in the van for the trip?"

"Sure," I yawned, before rubbing the tears out of my eyes.

"Thanks Lena, you're the best," he gave me a hug (which I returned, albeit a little sleepy) before he began tiptoeing out of the room. He (slowly and carefully) opened the door and gave me one last thumbs-up before he gently closed said door.

Reaching over to grab my phone (which sat on the nightstand, plugged in to charge), I turned it on and saw that the time was just about six o'clock. We leave at seven, and I know (from past experiences) that it'll be difficult for me to fall right back to sleep unless my energy was like…empty.

 _Dang it Lincoln._ I love my brother, but he did kinda mess me up. So, what can I do for an hour that won't wake anybody up? _Hmmm. Laura has a bit of an odd sleeping schedule. Maybe she's awake?_ Now, Laura was NOT a morning person. Like…at all. Despite that fact, there are a few instances on weekends and other days off where Laura would end up waking up early in the morning and just…had a hard time going back to sleep **(1)**. She told me so. So…there's a decent chance that she might be awake. I typed a quick text to my best friend. My text read _"Are you awake?"_

It took almost five minutes, but I got a response. _"Yep. What's up?"_

" _Nothing much. My family and I leave for our trip in about an hour, and I thought to text since I couldn't get back to sleep."_

 _"Why are you even awake right now?"_

 _"Lincoln."_

 _"What'd he want?"_

 _"He asked me if I'd sit next to him in Vanzilla."_

 _"And he couldn't wait until EVERYONE woke up?"_

 _"Apparently not."_

 _"Weird. Anyway, where are you guys supposed to be heading for this trip anyway?"_

 _"I don't think we're going anywhere specific. We're just gonna be driving around for a little bit. We will probably stay at a hotel down the road, if we end up staying out that late."_

 _"Alright…well, let me know everything that goes down on your trip. Especially if anything funny goes down."_

 _"I can't help but feel that you and I have VERY different definitions of the word "funny", Laura."_

 _"NONSENSE! Funny is funny!"_

 _"Sure. That was sarcasm by the way."_ What? It's hard to tell the emotion behind text messages.

 _"I could tell."_ Suddenly, I heard a loud THUMP coming from Lincoln's room. When I looked up, I saw that Lana and Lola's beds looked more…flat then they should. I shot off a quick text to Laura that said " _Hold on. I'll get back to you_ ". Turning on my phone's flashlight, I shined it onto their beds and saw that the twins were nowhere to be found.

Noticing the door was open, I took myself out of bed (a bit begrudgingly) and headed out of my room.

When I opened the door, I caught all of my sisters running out of…Lincoln's door(?) and heading to the stairs. "Hey!" I called out to them, Luna being the one who heard me and stopped. "What's going on?"

"We're heading out to the van."

"Why? It's not time to leave yet."

"We found out Lincoln is trying to horde the best spot in Vanzilla for himself. Calls it the "Sweet Spot", and is trying to claim it before any of us even gets to the van! We're gonna go deal with him, you wanna come with?"

"N…No. I'm-I'm good," I didn't really know what they meant by this "Sweet Spot" thing, but it really didn't matter to me. I don't care where I sit in the van.

Luna shrugged, "Suit yourself sis," she then raced to join the rest of our sisters. I took one last look downstairs as my rocker sister disappeared outside before heading back to my room. "Good luck Lincoln," I muttered to myself as I turned on the room light (we were all up anyway) and took a seat on my bed.

 _"I'm back."_ I sent to Laura.

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Apparently…my brother woke up early to get the "Sweet Spot" (which I'm told is SUPPOSED to be the best seat in the van), and my sisters aren't very happy about that."_

 _"No offense, but your sisters are pretty petty."_

 _"The sad part is that I'm aware of this fact."_ I couldn't stop myself from chuckling, and I'm sure that if I'm chuckling…then I'm certain that Laura must be laughing out loud (and probably waking up her parents if they're still asleep).

Suddenly, I heard yelling and a loud commotion coming from outside. "I'll be back in a second", I texted to Laura just before I all but leaped out of my bed and headed into the hallway. Rushing down the stairs (making sure to be carful, of course), I opened the front door and looked to where I heard the commotion. My eyes widened a bit as I (literally) saw the entire van shaking in place and all kinds of limbs flying around in Vanzilla. I put my hand above my eyes and squinted them to get a better look **(2)** , is that my siblings?

"That is ENOUGH!" I jumped as I suddenly heard the yell of my mother run out through the air. The van immediately stopped and I saw all of my siblings (with the exclusion of Lily) emerge from inside the van. "Everyone, back to their rooms this minute! I don't wanna anyone in that car until seven A.M.!" With that, she slammed her window shut (causing me to jump again).

"Good luck getting the Sweet Spot now," I heard Lori call out before all of my sisters laughed out loud (in a kind of annoying manner, if I'm being honest). I quickly raced back into the house and hid in the dining room as my sisters came back into the house (most of them grumbling angrily under their breath). As I saw them all disappear upstairs, I peeked from in the dining room and saw Lincoln stomp into the house with his bag in hand.

"Lincoln," I ran up to him when I was certain that our sisters couldn't hear me, "What happened? Luna was talking to me about a…sweet spot?"

My brother's eyes widened for a brief second before he sighed (a little dramatically, if I'm being honest), "The Sweet Spot is a special spot in Vanzilla I found. After months of research, I was able to discover a spot in Vanzilla that's perfect. Away from any and all issues that you'd find elsewhere."

And just like that, it became clear, "So you were in the van to make sure that you got the Sweet Spot, but I'm guessing that at least ONE of our sisters found out and that's why…the commotion outside happened?"

"Exactly," Lincoln responded, sounding a bit depressed. It kinda made me sad, I never did like seeing ANY of my siblings upset.

"Sorry Lincoln."

"Don't be," he waved off before a smirk appeared on his face. I don't think I like the look on his face, "Even if I can't set foot in the van until seven, I'm still gonna get gonna get that seat. This…I swear **(3)**!" Without another word, he ran up the stairs with the speed of lightning. For the long of time, I just…looked at the stairs. I couldn't help but shake my head at ALL of my siblings.

 _I certainly have some…interesting siblings_ , I thought to myself in amusement as I headed back up the stairs. I didn't exactly know what they were planning to do, but I did know that I did NOT want to get involved. Especially if they were physically fighting with each other (I never liked being apart of any of that with them. Or anyone in general).

 _"Back again,"_ I texted to Laura as I headed back up the stairs.

 _"Everyone still alive?"_

 _"For right now at least. Although I suspect that things aren't gonna be as…pleasanht in a few more minutes."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"Remember how I told you about that sweet spot?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I completely expect for my siblings to be fighting over that seat at seven, which is when mom said everyone could go to the van."_

 _"That sounds like it'll be funny to watch. Send me a recording of it will you?"_

 _"I'm not gonna record my siblings fighting and send it to you:(_

 _"…You're no fun sometimes, you know that?"_

 _"Well, YOU'RE the one who stays friends with me."_

 _"Hey! That's my line!;)"_ I chuckled at Laura's antics (who were we kidding? We'd both be miserable without the other) as I plopped down on my bed. When I looked up from my phone, I realized I was so focused on my phone that I didn't realize that Lana and Lola were standing on opposite sides of the door. Both of them were staring intensely out into the hallway, seeming ready to strike at a moment's notice (like a serpent).

I was about to ask them what they were doing, but stopped myself. I suspected that this was about that "Sweet Spot" nonsense, and I really didn't want to have anything to do with it. Seeing as how I was already up (and that not being likely to change anytime soon), I decided to double-check everything in my bag to make sure that I have everything needed for the trip.

I made sure to pack plenty of books (I love to read, just in case that wasn't already obvious), I had checked for my headphones (in case I finished my books, or the noise of my siblings just became too much. Which it has in the past), my charger (shouldn't take an extended trip with your cellphone without its charger), some paper and pencils (I like to draw), and a bunch of other stuff I want for our trip.

As I checked everything, I kept my texting conversation up with Laura. Our topics ranged, from the weather to how many times my siblings can fight during the trip and schoolwork to the chances of me actually getting involved in my siblings' fights (which sat at a comfortable 0).

We'd be texting for so long that I realized how quickly the time went by.

Out of nowhere, loud war cries and footsteps reminiscent of thunder flooded our house. Forget jumping, I nearly had a _heart attack_ as my siblings all piled out of their rooms and (presumably) raced towards Vanzilla as quickly as their legs could carry them. As much as I wanted no part in this, I have to admit that my curiosity got the better of me.

Setting down my phone, I quickly followed my siblings down the stairs. Stepping out of the open door (and, admittedly, taking a second to admire the rising sun. It is beautiful), I saw all of my siblings fighting near the van. I saw Lynn tackle Lori to the ground, Lisa standing on top of the van and hollering like Tarzan (or at least trying to), Lana throwing…something at Lisa, Lola pouncing onto Lana, and…just, overall chaos. It got so bad that I couldn't even see the van anymore.

 _Someone should stop them_ , I thought to myself in distress. _They're going to get themselves HURT one of these days doing this kind of thing!_

"STOP!" I jumped (what's this? At least the…third time today?) at the sound of my father's voice, turning to see him and mom standing in the doorway. They were both in their pajamas (mom's being pink and dad's being more green-ish), and NEITHER of them looked happy. "That was my first car! And my dad's first car! And his dad's first car!" As dad went back into the house sobbing, I titled my head in confusion at his statement. Turning around, my own eyes widened in shock as I didn't even see Vanzilla anymore. No…I saw it's remains! The entire thing was totaled! It was like if it had been attacked by a clan of hyenas.

"ALRIGHT…EVERYONE, BACK INSIDE! THE ROAD TRIP IS OFF!" My own eyes widened even further. _What?!_ "YOU'RE GOING TO SPEND THIS WEEKEND SITTING ON THE COUCH TOGETHER UNTIL YOU LEARN TO GET ALONG!"

"Awwwwwww," I heard them all groan behind me, but I barely paid them any attention right now. My eyes were on the ground, a frown etched on my face, and it taking every ounce of my willpower to keep myself from crying. Eventually, despite my best efforts, a sniffle broke through.

"Oh honey," I heard my mom's voice and felt a hand my shoulder, "I'm sorry Lena, I know how much you wanted to go on this trip. I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't just let your siblings' misbehavior go unpunished or even be rewarded. Besides, we don't exactly have anything to travel in anymore," I could she was trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Admittedly, I let out a small chuckle, "I'll tell you what: your father and I will get looking on the calendar immediately for the soonest we can take another road trip. Then, not only will we definitely go," she looked around for a few seconds before leaning closer and whispering in my ear, "But I may also come up with some excuse for your siblings to listen to you as a little payback for today," this time, I let a louder chuckle slip through.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Oh, you're just the sweetest," she gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm still upset, but I'll be okay. Since we're not going anywhere, can I go over to Laura's house?"

"Wait at least another hour and a half to two hours, give them some time to wake up." I knew that Laura was awake, although I guess I don't know about mister and misses Ferrara.

"Okay." As my mom heading into the house, I took out my phone and texted Laura. _"Not going on road trip. Siblings destroyed the van."_

It didn't take long for her to reply, _"Somehow I'm not surprised."_

 _"Really?":/_

 _"Well…would I be wrong to think that?"_

 _"Touché.":)_ I just knew that we both were laughing (her probably harder then me) from our last statements. _"Would you have an issue if I came over to your house later on?"_

 _"Nope. In fact, I have this AWESOME new idea I wanted you to see…"._

 **(Author's Notes: And…we're…done!**

 **(1): That's me in a NUTSHELL.**

 **(2):You guys know what I mean, right?**

 **(3): Special mention in the next chapter to the first one who can successfully guess this reference;)**

 **Like I said above, I definitely feel like this is one of my weaker chapters. It's just that, given Lena's personality, there's just very little I was able to do with the Sweet Spot episode. I'm kinda just about out of ideas for original chapters. So, if you guys have ANY suggestions…please do let me know.**

 **I guess I'd be more open to doing actual Loud House episodes. If that's something you guys would really like. However, keep in mind that there'd still be a decent chance that I would change up what goes down in the episode if I feel the need to. As long you can accept that, I'd be open to doing actual Loud House episodes.**

 **Except for next chapter. Next chapter is the Thanksgiving chapter, and that WILL be an original chapter more then likely (and no, it DEFINITELY won't be the actual show's Thanksgiving special).**

 **Constructive critism only, no flames please.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	13. Thanksgiving of Mayhem

**(Author's Note: Here we go with the next chapter. Honestly, I'm not sure about this one. Probably not the best for a Thanksgiving chapter, if I'm being honest. Hopefully it'll be good.**

 **Just like the chapter set a decade into the future that's supposed to do the Christmas special, this chapter may not have focused as much on the holiday aspect as it probably should have.**

 **There's one thing I wanted to point out. A while back, some people were saying that I hadn't said Lena's age in the story and asked about it. But I reread the story and discovered that I actually did say Lena's age in the prologue, when she was talking to Leni. So…there's that.**

 **Almost forgot, happy late Thanksgiving! Hope everybody had a good time yesterday. You can thank Momijifan Low-Ki ( for reminding me.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Twelve: Thanksgiving of Mayhem**

"Where's the baby? There she is! Where's the baby? There she is!" I swear my heart literally melted at the adorable sound of my baby sister's laughter. What? She was cute, and I will not feel less by saying it.

"That's a pretty cute kid you've got there," I turned to see Bailey on the floor with the living room table, "But…I've seen better."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, I disagree."

"Oh really? Well then, care to put your money where your mouth is little girl?" She asked mockingly.

"You're on!" I shot back.

"Alrighty then cowpoke…DRAW!" I quickly picked up Lily and held her out to Bailey, who did the same thing with her baby brother Bradley. The two babies stared at one another for a few seconds as they waved around their hands and making those adorable baby babbling noises that they do.

Bailey and I glared lightly at one another with our own neutral expressions for a little while longer before we both broke out laughing. Our infant siblings began laughing as well, even I was pretty sure that they didn't really have a clue as to what they exactly were laughing at. But that was alright.

You guys probably want an explanation. Me, Bailey, and our infant siblings were all in our house as our (mine and Lily's) parents and their (Bailey and Bradley's) grandparents talked in the kitchen. About what? I have no idea.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"-and then, in comes Robert wearing…a skirt!" Victor and Lynn Sr. laughed at loud. Victor was telling a story about one of his old friends from college.

"That can't be true!" Lynn Sr. wiped a tear from his eye, barely able to keep himself from laughing so much.

"It is! You know…he should have thanked me! The girls all said he had nice legs…so, if anything, I did him a favor!" The two men continued to laugh as their wives merely looked on, shaking their heads with coffee mugs in their hands.

"This is…enjoyable," Rita commented, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, they are our husbands. So you have to wonder what's the issue with us," Rebecca stated, causing the two women to laugh together.

"You are aware that we can hear you, right?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"We know," Rebecca shot back, taking a sip from her coffee mug while giving her husband a wink.

"So, what are you two and the kids doing this Thanksgiving? Got any plans? Going to see any relatives?" Rita asked.

"No," Victor answered, "Not really anything major going on. We were just thinking of cooking and staying in with the kids these days."

"Oh, here's an idea," Rita called out, getting the attention of the other three adults, "What about you guys come over and bring the kids over to our house for Thanksgiving? We can talk and all of the kids can play and talk with each other."

Victor and Rebecca looked at one another and seemed to have their own mental conversation with each other.

"Are you sure about that? It wouldn't be an issue?" Victor asked.

"Of course not," Lynn Sr. waved off, "We don't have anything going on either, so it'll be fun."

Victor smirked, "Well alright then. Sure. We'll head over here around…noon or one, would that work for you guys?"

"Yeah, that should be fine," Lynn Sr. answered.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

Bailey and I were on the floor, Lily and Bradley crawling on our backs, laughing, and even doing a little dance of their own. It was just plain adorable. Admittedly, it kinda hurt a bit for Lily to be dancing on my back. I think that it may have been because I was smaller and closer to Lily's size then Bailey was to Bradley. Bailey didn't seem to mind at all after all, although…it's possible that she may just be used to it.

Or maybe she's just ignoring any discomfort that she may be feeling from Bradley dancing along her back.

"Hey kids," we all looked up to see mom and dad walking into the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Benson.

"Hey dad," I waved before Lily put her hand on my face and waved to them too, "Lily, get off of me!" I didn't want to turn my body, because I didn't want for her to fall down. So I just tried to move her hand away, but I suspected that she was purposely doing that just because she thought it was funny. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Bailey," Mrs. Benson spoke to her granddaughter, "We're all gonna be spending Thanksgiving here. Can you text your brothers for me please?"

"Okay mama," Bailey carefully reached behind her and grabbed Bradley in one of her arms (I wanted to do that with Lily, but I didn't think my arms were long enough) and set him onto the floor. Bailey then took her phone out of her pocket and (assumingly) went to go text her brothers. "Done!" She called out after a few seconds, holding up her phone as if it was full on proof.

Mrs. Benson smiled, "Thank you honey," she then turned to my parents, "Well then, everything is all set up. If there's not an issue, we'll be here around noon…ish tomorrow."

"Great," mom smiled, "Make sure you bring your appetites, my husband makes some good Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh hun, you're making me blush," dad waved off, the smile not leaving his face, "But, feel free to keep going." Mom rolled her eyes and playfully slapped dad's shoulder.

"Oh no," Mrs. Benson waved a finger at your parents, "Don't you two think for even a _second_ that we aren't gonna be helping out with the cooking. We're gonna be cooking some dishes tonight, and we'll be bringing them over tomorrow. So don't be thinking that you'll just be cooking all on your own and we won't be doing anything."

"Oh come on, we're the ones who're inviting you into our house. We insist," mom tried to state, but Mrs. Benson wasn't having any of that.

"Absolutely not. We're going to be bringing food tomorrow, and that's that. End of discussion, no arguments."

"You really should just leave it alone Mrs. Loud," Bailey chimed in, "When mama decides on something, that's what's gonna happen."

"Bailey's right about that," Mr. Benson chuckled before Mrs. Benson gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. Mr. Benson coughed into his arm and suddenly found our wall to be very interesting.

"Alright," mom put her hands up in surrender, "Fine, if that's the way you're going to be about it-."

"It is," Mrs. Benson smirked, to which Mr. Benson and dad chuckled and mom rolled her eyes. Even Bailey and I laughed a bit.

 _Thanksgiving with the Bensons_ , I thought to myself, _That should be fun. Completely crazy and chaotic…but fun._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

I was walking outside of my house, and, to be honest, I really wasn't doing much other then walking around.

…

What? This is what I do sometimes. Sometimes I just want to walk around for a bit outside. I was just waiting around for everybody. The Bensons hadn't gotten over here yet, and all of my siblings were doing their own thing. Lincoln and my five eldest sisters were out with friends (except for Lori, who was with Bobby), and my other sisters were in the house. Lucy was writing poems (probably in the vents), Lisa was working on some type of science experiment (that I have know I would not have understood it at all. Like…at all), Lily was taking a nap in her room, and the twins…well…I would like to think that they were doing their own thing, but I couldn't help but suspect that they were fighting/arguing about something. Call it a type of sixth sense that I have of knowing when there's conflict between them.

I know right, talk about the lamest superpower ever.

Suddenly, I felt something large land onto my back. "SURPRISE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and flailed my arms around wildly in terror. As I was running around, I ended up tripping over my own feet and falling face first to the ground.

"Oh crud! Lena, are you alright?!" I turned my head to see Laura standing over me with a concerned look on her face.

I glared at her, "I'd be better if you didn't do that!" I normally don't like rising my voice to anybody, but I will when I get really angry. You know, like when someone ends up getting me to trip over my own feet and fall face first on the floor!

"My bad," she apologized sincerely, I could tell from the tone of her voice. And that did admittedly make me feel a bit better.

"It's fine," I waved off. Laura offered me a hand up, and I took it, "Just please don't do that again."

Laura sighed, "Sure. But-."

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say!"

"Yes, I do. You forget that I know you."

She rolled her eyes (and I mean that she did it so where it was clearly visible to whoever she was talking to) and sighed loudly, "Fine."

I rolled my own eyes. I wish she'd remember this conversation later on, but I know that she won't. "So, what're you and your families plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked her as we walked out of the school. "I could ask my parents if they could make three extra places for you and parents."

"No, it's alright. Me and my parents are going out of town today, going to see some relatives that'd be about…an hour away. Maybe an hour and fifteen. What about you guys?"

"The Bensons are coming over to our house later on."

"So…the house of fourteen people, is going to add another fourteen people to their house?"

I shrugged, "Pretty much." Laura looked at me for a few seconds before she started laughing out loud. I tried to glare at her for her comment, but (eventually) I found myself laughing too.

"You're so stupid," I shook my head, but the smile on my face made the insult less impactful.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," she had a big smile on her face just as she threw her arms around me and grabbed me in a big hug. I shook my head, not really bothering to get out of the hug.

"Yeah, for some reason," I commented back.

"Well, whatever that reason is means that you're stuck with me. _Forever_ ," she whispered in my ear, causing me to giggle a bit. Then I noticed something.

"Why does your breath smell like anchovies?"

"I just ate the last piece of leftover anchovy pizza left in the fridge."

"Even though you're going to be leaving to eat a WHOLE thanksgiving dinner in less then an hour and a half?"

"Oh please. Other then my parents, you know best that I could eat a meal now and STILL eat a whole feast not long after." She's not wrong. She must have a CRAZY fast…metabolism, I believe the term is.

"True," I gave her a little hug back, "I'll see you later, and at least _try_ to not annoy your relatives. Not too much at least."

"All I can promise is that I will try. No promise that it'll actually happen." We both shared a look for a few more moments before we both burst out laughing.

DING!

Both of us hearing the noise, Laura took her phone from her pocket. "Oh…that's my mom. Gotta go Lena."

"Alright," I gave her one last quick hug, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She hugged back, "Yep. Maybe even tonight, depending on how long we stay. And whether or not the turkey knocks me out completely." We shared another laugh before Laura sped away to her house, turning to wave as she did so.

I gave her a little wave back (although I'm not sure she saw) before deciding to head back in the house.

When I opened the door, my nose was immediately flooded with a delicious smell.

Actually, let me rephrase that…delicious _smells_. I actually felt some drool running down my chin and quickly wiped it away in embarrassment (hoping that no one saw).

"Good afternoon Lena." I yelped in surprise and fell to the ground. Again. I looked behind me to see Lucy standing over me, a piece of paper in hand. She held out a hand, "Sorry."

"I-It's okay," I took the hand up. I swear, we need to put a bell on this girl!

Hmmm, I wonder if I could get the others to agree on that at the next sibling meeting.

"Are you drooling?" She asked me.

Blushing bright red, I stuttered out, "N-N-No!" I turned my head away from her and quickly wiped my chin in embarrassment. Well that wasn't great. "W-What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had an idea for a word that rhymes with "jail". I'm writing a new poem."

"Uh…tail?" That sounded more like a question then a statement (which I noticed).

"…That'll work, thank you."

"No…problem. So…did you hear that the Bensons are coming over for dinner?" I asked, hoping that changing the conversation would relieve the…shall we say…awkward tension that I felt in the room.

"Yes. It should be fun, the Bensons are fun to be around," Lucy said…I wanna say happily?

"Y-Yeah." Just then, the doorbell rung.

"Lena sweetheart!" I heard mom call from the kitchen, "Can you get the door for me sweetie?!"

"Okay mom!" Moving past Lucy, I opened up the door and was greeted to the sight of the entire Benson family standing on the porch. My face brightened almost immediately, "Hey guys."

"Hey there stranger," Boomer popped his head from behind his two eldest siblings, "May we come in? We come bringing food and fourteen hungry stomachs."

I giggled, "Sure, come on in." I moved out of the way to let the Bensons into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Benson immediately went to the kitchen with my parents. "Guys! The Bensons are here!"

"Aw, having our presence announced like that makes me feel so special," Brad commented, a hand over his heart.

"Just ignore him," Bailey said to me, "Brad didn't get enough sleep last night, and I think he's growing…how can I put this delicately? "Less smart", I suppose may be the best phrasing," she ended her sentence with a smirk.

"So, he must not have gotten enough sleep in the months that we've known him," I turned to see the twins, Lisa, and dad with Lily in his arms (how he snuck past like that is beyond me) walking down the stairs. Dad set Lily down and headed back into the kitchen.

Brad took in a deep inhale of breath, and turned to Lola (who was the one who had spoken), "Let me tell you this little girl, you are so lucky that you aren't one of my siblings. Because if you were **(1)** -," Brad punched his fist into his hand, sending a smirk Lola's way that sent shivers down her spine.

Or, I assume it did. Simply because it sent shivers down my spine.

"Stop threatening other people's kids," Brock chastised. He turned to Lola, "Just ignore him. He won't do anything. And if he does, you just come to me and I'll set him straight."

"I'm not like one of the kids Brock," Brad said, " _I'll_ fight back."

Brock chuckled, "Is that supposed to intimidate me? You haven't properly beaten me in a fight since we were kids." Brad growled at his older brother and simply turned away, which made me suspect that Brock was right and that Brad knew it.

"Whoa! I knew our house had a lot of people, but this is ridiculous," suddenly hearing the said of Lynn's voice, I turned to the door to see her along with my four eldest sisters and my only brother standing by the doorway.

"Yeah, your parents made a bet with mama and papa. To make a long story short, you guys lost your house," Bennett joked, a cheeky smile on my face. Whereas the rest of my siblings either rolled their eyes or chuckled a bit nervously, Luan actually laughed out loud.

"That was a pretty good one Bennett," Luan laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Aw, you're making me blush," Bennett waved off.

"Oh, are you guys, like, moving in?" Leni asked excitedly.

"No Leni," Brad chuckled, "We're not moving in. No offense, but your house looks barely large for you guys. Although," he put a hand to the wall and smiled at Leni, "I wouldn't exactly mind that." Leni seemed confused for a few moments before her eyes widened and her face turned red. I didn't get it.

"Better be careful with that dude," Luna warned, "Especially around our parents."

"And our grandparents," Brady added. Brad rolled his eyes and waved them both off.

"Whatever."

"Are things ready over here?" Bruce asked us, "I'm starving! Me and Barry haven't eaten anything since breakfast to prepare to eat."

"It's actually "Barry and I", Bruce," Lisa stated.

"Whatever," Bruce waved off, both looking and sounding like Brad.

"Given the fact that mom and dad were cooking even before _we_ left, I would assume that they're at least close to finishing the food," Lori answered.

Both Benson twins groaned loudly. "I told you we should have snuck some food earlier when we had the chance," Barry said to his twin brother.

"Oh please, I saved our lives," Bruce shot back, "You know how mama gets when someone steals from the food she makes before it's ready."

"Isn't the whole "saving our lives" thing kind of…an overreaction?" Lana asked.

"Truce me…he's not," Bryce said, "You don't even want to know what happened the last time someone tries to steal some of mama's food before it was done," just then, all of the Benson siblings shuddered. Even little Bradley.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Victor suddenly shuddered. This didn't go unnoticed by Rebecca, who put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "You okay babe?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Victor waved off, "Just…remembered an unpleasant memory."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Lena's P.O.V)

"So what did you guys do today?" I asked them, trying to get the conversation from their odd responses from before.

"Nothing too much," Brandon answered, "Just hung around the house. It was kind of a lazy day for us."

"Well…lazy implies not really wanting to do anything or exert much energy," Brady said, "The house was still filled with running around, fights, and yelling."

"We understand that," Lincoln said, to which the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Kids!" We heard mom call from the kitchen, "Come on, the food is ready!" I saw just about everyone's face light up.

"Don't none of y'all run in this house!" Mrs. Benson called almost immediately after, seemingly able to read most of our minds. We all headed into the kitchen, more then ready to eat.

Just then, I felt someone knock into me and finding myself tripping over my own feet and falling to the ground. Again. For the third time today. _Wow, quite the accomplishment_ , I thought (sarcastically) to myself.

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my waist. I stopped falling and found myself being stood up straight. Turning around, I saw Ben standing there behind me. He flashed me a bright smile, "We're guests in your house. Can't just let one of my hosts fall on their face, now could I?"

My cheeks burned red, "T-Thanks Ben."

"No problem. Now come on, let's go get some food."

"Yeah." He ran off to the kitchen, and I followed.

Let me tell you something…the food was AMAZING! Dad is a pretty good cook on his own, but the Bensons' skills added to that…stuff of the gods.

In retrospect, our parents and their grandparents may not have fully thought through the idea of all of us being in the same house together for a prolonged period of time. You'd think after eating a large Thanksgiving meal (including a LOT of turkey) would have made us tired and less…"enthusiastic".

Nope. That thought process would be completely wrong. We were less loud and chaotic then usual, but that doesn't mean that we were silent either. Oh well, doesn't matter very much. Not to be rude or anything, but…it was just really fun with the Bensons are over. When it's just my siblings and I, and we're actually trying to have fun with it's each other…it is pretty fun. And the Bensons only amplified that.

Overall, it was a pretty cool Thanksgiving.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene!**

 **(1): That's honestly how I feel sometimes when one of my nephews (the one that lives with me) is playing with his friends. They just piss me off sometimes. Especially when they leave their junk lying around and leave before picking it up.**

 **Kind of like the previous chapter, I'm not feeling very confident about this chapter. Hopefully it came out alright. Feel free to request any ideas that you have.**

 **Constructive critism only, no flames please.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	14. Christmas Surprise

**(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd we're back. Merry Christmas everyone! Not very much here to say except I hope you guys enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Christmas Surprise**

" _Let me tell you Lena…this Christmas is gonna be AWESOME_!" I couldn't help but giggle at my best friend's excitement, but it's not like I could blame her. I was just as excited as she was, the only difference being that I was much better at hiding it.

Well…I was at least better then Laura was.

"Yes, I know Laura. You've only told me…thirty-seven times."

She glared at me, " _I know, for a fact, that it wasn't that many times_."

"You're right," I admitted, waiting for her to smile cheekily, "Thirty-seven is only the number of times when December started. You've been saying that since…the middle of October. At least!" She gasped loudly (and a bit dramatically , if you ask me) and then glared at me, with the kind of intensity that you'd think she was trying to bore a hole into my head. "You can glare all you want, but you can't deny the truth. You can be mad at it, but you can't deny it."

" _You know, it's THAT kind of talk that can result in someone getting LESS Christmas presents this year._ "

I rolled my eyes, "You can feel free to not give me any gifts this Christmas, but I'm not going to give you any money back for them."

Her didn't waver at all. If anything, it only worsened, " _I hate you_."

"I doubt that."

" _Whatever_."

"So, are you and your parents doing anything major for Christmas?" I asked, not wanting to frustrate her too much and start an argument between us. Especially during the holidays.

" _We aren't doing anything major. My parents just want to relax Christmas Day. So we're just going to eat some breakfast, open some gifts, and my dad said he and my mom are just gonna sit in the living room and watch TV pretty all day. How about you guys_?"

"Pretty much the same thing, as far as I know. I personally am not going to be doing anything on Christmas Day, though I wouldn't be surprised if my siblings had their own plans in the afternoon. At least, some of them. I may ask my parents if I could go over to say hi to the Bensons. Do you think you could come over?"

" _I could ask my parents. While I doubt my parents would have an issue with dropping me off at your house, I know that they want to relax completely. So, we'll see_."

"Alright then. Let me know."

" _No problem. Alright now, I gotta go Lena. My parents and I have some last minute stuff to do_."

I raised an eyebrow, "The day before Christmas? Cutting it awful close there, don't you think?"

" _Come on Lena, you should know me by now. You know that I work better under pressure…where do you think I got it from_?" She had a proud smile on her face, holding her head up high.

I chuckled, "Well, good luck."

" _Luck ain't got nothing to do with it_ ," she commented, " _Alright then Lena, I'll talk to you later._ "

"Talk to you later Laura." I pushed the "End Call" button and my friend's face disappeared from my screen. I smiled and shook my head, Laura never ceases to back me laugh or smile or anything of the sorts.

I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand as I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes (not from sadness, however). It was getting pretty late, we had all finished dinner not too long ago and now everyone was starting to wind down. Most of my siblings were in their rooms (doing…whatever it is they do. Hey, I'm not in their rooms), with only a few of them being downstairs with mom and dad. My roommates being two of those people. Lana had spent the better half of today trying to create all kind of traps to catch one of Santa's reindeer when he comes by our house.

Which is a horrible idea, if you ask me. You can't just _take_ one of Santa Claus's reindeer! ESPECIALLY not on Christmas Eve, when he's already got so much work to do! If she gets us put on the naughty list because of this, I will never forgive her!

…

…

…

Okay, I probably will forgive her at some point. But I'll certainly be mad at her for a…long time.

As for Lola…she's (arguably) been a bit more of a worry then Lana. She's been…pretty weird throughout the day. She's been all smiles and friendly words and nice acts today. It wasn't how she usually acts, and it's weirding me out quite a bit.

Assumingly seeing my confusion and uncomfortably, Lincoln explained that Lola was acting this way because it was a last-minute attempt for her to get presents for Santa. Basically, trying to use a single day to make up for misbehavior for the rest of the previous year.

Frankly, I really don't think that it's a good idea. I'm pretty sure Santa knows of her plan anyway. After all…he sees you when your sleeping, he knows when you're awake, and he knows when you've been bad or good.

...~So be good for goodness sake~.

…

…

I'm sorry, couldn't help myself.

"Alright everybody!" I heard dad's voice, "It's bedtime! Everyone to your rooms now. If we hear any loud noises or if anyone goes downstairs before tomorrow morning, there won't be any gifts tomorrow!" As far as my siblings downstairs…I don't think I've seen them run up the stairs so quickly.

Lana and Lola burst through the door of our room (which, of course, made me jump), both of them slamming the door and (literally) jumping into their beds. Both of them had large and bright smiles on their faces, each of them practically vibrating in place with their happiness.

"You guys seem excited," I commented, though I couldn't exactly blame them. I was just as excited as they were, I was just better at hiding it then they were.

"Of course!" Lana exclaimed, almost seeming confused/irritated by my statement (as if it were totally obvious. Which, in all fairness, it kind of was), "Tomorrow is CHRISTM-," Lola (moving quicker then I've ever seen her move. Quicker then I even thought was possible for her) suddenly leaped forward and covered her twin's mouth.

"Keep it down you idiot!" Lola hissed/whispered to Lana, "Didn't you hear what daddy said? If we're loud, we won't get any presents tomorrow! I did not spend the entire day being good and kind just so you can mess it all up at the last second!" Lola _so_ did not get it.

Lola suddenly yelped and jumped back in a uniquely perfect blend of anger and disgust. Lana holding her tongue out and Lola frantically shaking her head which seemed to be wet…it wasn't very difficult for me to tell what Lana did.

"Calm down Lola," Lana waved off, "Nothing is gonna be messed up, or ruined, or…whatever."

"It better not be," Lola grumbled to herself, removing her gloves and desperately rubbing down the hand that Lana licked (I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter, "Never clean again").

"Alright, we should probably head to bed you guys," I told them, I myself had already changed into my pajamas and had gotten (at least partially) under the covers. Both of them seemed to agree with me, shrugging their shoulders and heading over to the dresser in order to change into their pajamas. I lied down in my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(A Few Hours Later)

My eyes shot open, startled, as I heard a loud noise that woke me up. Instinctively, I put my blanket over my head. After a few seconds, I, slowly and hesitantly, peeked my eyes out from my blanket. My eyes darted around quickly throughout my room, feeling too scared to move from my position. I moved a bit more of my covers down, now leaving my entire head uncovered.

"Guys?" I quietly called out to the twins after a few more moments of silence, "Are you guys awake?" I don't think they heard me at all…which really wasn't surprising, giving the fact that they were both snoring right now. Together they sounded like a grizzly bear (as much as I hate to be rude, even I can only deny the truth for so long), making me wonder (to this day) how I'm able to sleep through the both of them. I flinched as a heard more thumping, and also a low noise this time.

That's it. I'm waking one of these two up. I got out of bed and immediately went over to Lana's bed. There's no way that I'm going to Lola right now. I'm already freaked out, and waking Lola up in the middle of the night (during her "beauty sleep") would only make that worse.

I headed over to my tomboy sister's bed and gently rocked her shoulder, "Lana. Lana. Wake up."

Lana groaned before she lifted herself up on her hand, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Lena? What's going on?"

"I heard some noises outside."

She sat up completely now, her eyes now open, "I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe it was just someone's car or some animal moving around?" Just then, that noise happened again…but louder. A louder thumping noise and a louder groaning sound.

"Will. You. Both. Shut up?!" Pillows hit the both of us in the face, knocking Lana on her back and knocking my head to the bed. We both turned around to see Lola sitting up, her hair messed up and that weird blue face cream on her face as add he glared at us with the intensity of the sun. "If Santa finds us all awake, we won't get any presents tomorrow! And if I was completely good to everyone all of the time for nothing, I'm gonna be coming for the two of you."

"Didn't you hear that noise outside?"

"I didn't hear anything Lena. It's probably just your imagination." Just then, there was another thumping sound and more groaning.

Lana crossed her arms and stared at Lola with a deadpan expression, "All in her imagination, huh?"

Lola's eyes darted quickly side-to-side just before she scratched her head and coughed into her hand, "Well…what's your bright idea then, smart girl?"

"Well, we've obviously got to tell someone," Lana stated.

"Who?" I asked.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Wake up!" All three of us were frantically shaking Lincoln, trying to get our brother to wake up.

Lincoln began moaning in discomfort/annoyance, turning away from us and covering his head with his pillow. Lola growled with clenched fists and gritted teeth before she suddenly leaped onto Lincoln's bed (I have no idea how this did that in a single jump), grabbed Lincoln's pillow, and threw it to the wall before grabbing our brother by his pajama shirt collar, "Lincoln Loud!" She whispered/yelled (doing both at the same time), "You had better wake up and get out of that bed now!"

Lincoln let out a loud yawn and rubbed both of his eyes with his arms. Slowly, he opened his eyes up and looked at us, "Lola? Lena? Lana? What's up? Bad dream?"

"No," I answered, "We heard a noise outside."

"What kind of noise?" He asked us, before (literally three seconds later) the thumping and groaning noise came back for all four of us to hear.

"That kind," Lana said, pointing to the roof above us.

Lincoln was now fully awake and sitting up straight, staring up at the roof. "Maybe it was nothing?" Lincoln's voice didn't sound very certain, and the sentence sounded more like a question then a statement.

Suddenly, we heard a knocking sound and all of us jumped (I rushed over and grabbed onto Lana). It took us a few seconds to realize that it was someone knocking on Lincoln's bedroom door.

Staring at the door, Lincoln got out of bed and motioned for us all to get behind him. We didn't have to be told twice, as all of us quickly maneuvered behind our brother. Lincoln slowly stepped to the door, all of us beginning to sweat nervously as the knocking continued. In fact, I think it became more frantic.

Keeping one hand barely on his bed, Lincoln (with some effort and frustrated grunts) reached over and grabbed the doorknob. Turning the knob just a little bit, the door flew open and our brother fell face-first to the ground (causing the three of us to wince). "Ow," Lincoln muttered, his voice being muffled by him being…well, on the floor.

"Dude, what you doing on the floor?" We all looked up to our older sister Luna standing there in her purple nightgown, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Luna?" Lincoln questioned as he picked himself off of the floor, wiping off his shirt, "What are you doing here?"

"I got up to use the bathroom, and heard some noises coming from your rooms. Why are you guys still awake?"

"We heard a strange noise outside," Lana answered before any of us could.

"What noise?" And then, like clockwork, the thumping and groaning noise came back. We all looked to the roof and I saw Luna's widen a bit, "I assume that's the noise?"

Lana nodded, "Yeah. Talk about convenience."

I looked up to Luna, "What do we do?"

Luna looked to the wall with a frown and a hand to her chin, "Well…I'm gonna go take a peek as to what's going on out there. Riiiiiight after I use the bathroom. Nature's callin' brah," she said quickly before racing to the bathroom.

TMI Luna. TMI.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Luna was slowing walking down the stairs and into the living room, the rest of us not very far behind. She had snuck into Lynn and Lucy's room and "borrowed" one of Lynn's bats and held it up defensively as she made her way to the door.

She a hand out to the three of us, signaling us to stop, before turning her head and holding a single finger up to her lips. Tightened her grip on the bat (at least, that's what it looked like to me), Luna quickly moved herself to the side of the window behind the TV. She reached up and moved the curtain ever so slightly, peeking to try and catch a glimpse of…whatever was making that noise.

Luna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the bat fell from her hands in shock. "Luna? What's wrong?" I asked, worried. The twins raced over to the window, despite Lincoln telling them to stay still. The two of them stood on their tiptoes in order to look through the window and see what Luna had seen through the window. I heard the two of the gasp in shock, before hearing Lana mutter, "No way."

Lincoln looked like he was starting to get frustrated, "Alright…for Pete's sake, what is it?" He whispered/yelled. He stomped over to the window and I quickly followed behind him, wanting to see what all of the commotion was about.

I had to stand on my tiptoes as we reached the window, and let me say this…what I saw? Complete and utter shock and surprise spread through every inch of my body.

Why you may ask? It was because there was a man standing on our lawn. But it wasn't the mere fact that there was a man in our yard, but rather it was because I knew who this man was. The man in question wore a dark red coat that extended a bit past his waist with a strand of white fur going down the middle of the coat, along the edges of the coat, and around his wrists at the end of his sleeves. He wore dark red pants with white fur around his ankles, along with pitch black boots and a black belt. He had a large white beard on his face, slightly-tanned skin, and bright blue eyes, holding a red hat with a white furball at the end in one of his hands. There were also a few deer-like creatures with brown fur and antlers standing near him as he looked upwards, a frown etched on his face as he scratched his beard with his free hand.

My eyes were the size of dinner plates and my jaw would have actually hit the floor, as this been a cartoon **(1)**. My brain virtually stepped, "S-S-S-S-."

"Santa!" The twins yelled, while still (somehow, in their excitement) keeping the yelling to a whisper/yell. Barely a second after that, they were already moving to the door. Admittedly, I wasn't far behind them.

"Guys wait!" Luna and Lincoln tried to grab at us, but they were just a little too slow **(2)**. All five of us ended up outside…and immediately felt regret for doing so. It was COLD!

Santa turned from his above gaze and looked at the five of us, his eyes widened in shock and (what appeared to be)…slight terror? While I was confused, the man's expression seemed to go unnoticed by the twins as their joy-filled expressions remained on their faces.

Lola was the first to make contact (so to speak), "Hi San-."

…

…

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. I couldn't move. Like, I couldn't move any part of my body. I was seriously freaking out, and I'd been sweating and hyperventilating…if I was able to move.

"Alright," the man spoke gently to us, putting down the hand that he'd quickly outstretched, "I know you guys are freaked out right now. Essentially, I've frozen the five of you in time," he explained, and I'm sure we'd all be freaking out right now…if we weren't frozen in time. Apparently. "Now…I'm going to unfreeze you all in a moment. When I do, I need to all to be quiet and stay calm. If you don't, I'm going to have to freeze you all again. Okay?" Silence, "Oh. That's right," he scratched his beard sheepishly, "My bad." He raised one of his hands up and snapped his fingers, and suddenly I could move my body again. I would have fallen to the ground in shock had Lincoln not caught me at the last second. "Alright, are we calm?" We all nodded our heads a bit numbly.

"Are you," we all turned to Luna, who was looking on in complete shock, "Santa Claus?"

He chuckled, before holding his arms out, "In the handsome flesh. But," his expression went from smiling to frowning in an instant, "We have something more important to discuss," he put his fists on his hips, "Like why you're all awake and outside of all things."

"It was Lena!" Lola immediately pointed to me, so much for sibling loyalty. Santa's gaze turned to me, and I immediately froze in place. Not frozen as in frozen time again (not a statement I ever thought I'd make), but frozen as in scared.

"Lena," he spoke gently, almost in a fatherly tome, "May I ask for your side of the story?"

"I-I woke up, a-and I h-heard a n-noise coming from the r-roof," although Santa Claus himself was literally standing before me, I couldn't help but feel on edge. Like I did something wrong and was being disciplined by one of my parents.

Santa sighed and took down to one knee, "It's alright little one. I suppose that is my fault."

I looked up, confused, "How?"

Santa sighed and pointed upwards, and I looked up to where he was pointing before my eyes widened in shock.

Why you may ask? Because attached to the roof was because Santa's large red (the same red as his coat and pants) sleigh was dangling on the edge of our roof. The thing that really took me aback was the two reindeer heads I could see moving on the roof. I began walking further out in the yard and saw that these two reindeer were being held down with nets and ropes. There was a single net over each of them, and those nets were being held down by ropes. The two reindeer made low groaning noises before they tried to move, lifting themselves up and falling down…creating, you guessed it, a thumping noise.

"That explains the noise," I commented.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Santa replied with a smirk.

"You know dude, you don't really look like how I would have imagined. And definitely not like how I've seen in TV and stuff," Luna commented.

"You mean because I'm not fat?" Santa commented with a raised eyebrow. Luna's eyes widened and her face turned red in embarrassment as she began stammering. Santa chuckled, "Don't worry sweetie, I know I look different. But yeah, I'm not fat. Admittedly, I do gain a bit of weight around wintertime like everyone else. But I don't stay that way throughout the year. I've been here for a long time, and I plan on staying here for much longer…so, gotta keep myself healthy," he turned to the side and patted his stomach, showing that it didn't really go past his waist. Like at all **(3)**. Suddenly, Santa's smile turned into a frown, "Now, I have an important question for all of you. Who did…that?" He pointed to the nets and ropes that held two of his reindeer down, "I know that I don't live in neighbors like these and don't exactly get most people's choices, but I have never seen someone with that on their house."

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Me neither." (Lincoln)

"Not me dude." (Luna)

"Definitely, not me. I wouldn't be caught dead doing something like that." (Lola)

There was only one person left. We all turned to Lana, who was scratching her head and didn't make eye contact with anyone. "Lana," Luna spoke with crossed arms, in a serious tone of voice that I rarely heard from her. Like…one in every…thirty conversations I've ever had with her, "What did you do?"

"Wait a minute," all of us now turned to Lincoln, who was staring at our tomboy sister with narrowed eyes, "Is that another one of those "reindeer catchers" that you've been doing recently?" Now, the rest of us looked back to her with accused frowns.

"…Maybe?" Lana's face was red, clearly showing how embarrassed she was.

Santa sighed and rubbed his eyelids, "Lana…I was hoping that you dropped this idea after it didn't work the last few times you've tried."

"Wait, you knew that?" Luna asked.

Santa chuckled in response, "Of course, I'm Santa Claus. I see you when you're sleeping, I know when you're awake, I know if you've been bad or good, and so on and so forth. I know things like this."

"I'm really sorry Santa!" Lana had closed the distance between her and Santa in (literally) a second, latching onto his leg, "I didn't mean to mess anything up, I just wanted a reindeer of my own! I wasn't trying to mess up Christmas!" From my placement, it looked like tears were welling in Lana's eyes. That immediately hurt my heart, I hated seeing family members or friends sad and/or cry like that.

Santa looked down at Lana and his expression softened (adding weight to my theory that she was crying, or at least starting to). He picked her up off of his leg, took to one knee, and set Lana on said knee, "There's no need to cry little one," he wiped away the tear that had slipped from Lana's eye, "I know you didn't mean to cause any issues or trouble."

"Maybe there's something we can do to help?" Lincoln offered.

Lana shot up, "Yeah! I-I'm sure I can get those reindeer out of there!"

Santa shook his head, "No, it's fine kids. I can figure this out, you all need to get back to bed. Now."

"No way dude," Luna said with crossed arms and complete conviction in her voice, "We want to help. Besides, it'd no doubt make Lans feel a lot better," Santa and I looked down to Lana, to see her still frowning and looking like she was going to cry. Even though Santa doesn't blame her for her trap, that doesn't mean Lana doesn't blame herself.

Santa sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, "Alright fine then," Lana's face immediately brightened as Santa opened his belt a bit to hold his hat, "Lead the way."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Probably the most difficult aspect was everyone keeping quiet as we snuck Santa through the house. Well…it was really more difficult for us to remain quiet. Primarily the twins, with Lana talking about what she'd do and frantically apologizing to Santa for her reindeer trap (to which Santa would always say it's fine) and with Lola still being excited about being in the same house with Santa Claus himself (totally understand why).

Despite being the largest of our little "group", Santa didn't make a single sound as we walked through the house. Honestly, that didn't surprise me. After all, moving through areas unseen and unheard is literally his job.

Luna had gone into the downstairs closet and got us each a spare coat from the closet, we were all feeling pretty cold from being outside in our pajamas.

"Alright," Luna turned to the rest of us, "Me and Lans are gonna go up to get the reindeer out. You guys stay here and make sure that no one wakes up." Before any of us could answer, she sped (as quickly as she could while still being quiet) up the stairs with Lana in tow.

"So," I turned to Lincoln and Lola, "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

CRUNCH!

I swear, all three of us literally jumped nearly half a foot in the air at the sudden and loud noise. We all turned to the source of the noise…and saw Santa holding the plate of cookies we'd left out and eating one. Sensing our gazes, he looked at us before swallowing the cookie. "What? This whole "delivering presents to everyone in the world in one night" thing can really work up an appetite."

"Hey Santa, can I ask you a question?" Lincoln asked.

Santa smirked, "I believe you just did." My brother and sister didn't look amused, and even I didn't find it very funny (although I didn't blatantly show it like Lincoln and Lola did). Santa sighed, "No one ever likes that joke, do they? Go ahead Lincoln, ask away."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but…how do you stay in good shape like that when there are probably billions of cookies left for you every Christmas?"

"Well, like I said, I put on some extra weight around wintertime like many others. Primarily due to all of the cookies left for me. However, I don't eat all of them every single year. Do you have any idea how unhealthy that'd be? Or how big I'd be afterwards? No, I end up taking most of them with me to have later on throughout the year," he finished the cookie in his hand before grabbing another one, "Usually though, I ring up my workout a bit immediately after Christmas."

"You work out?" I asked, and then immediately felt bad. I didn't mind for that to sound as rude as it did.

"Of course," Santa chuckled, "Even I can't keep us this physique with doing some kind of exercise."

"I'm kind of surprised that you can't just…"magic" yourself to look thinner," Lola commented.

"That's not really how it works," Santa said, "I can't just do anything and have it just be because of "magical" reasons."

"You don't have magic?" All three of us asked, completely confused by that statement.

"Not in the way that many others think of it. I have power, but it's not like I can just do…whatever I please because of it."

"What kind of powers do you have then?" Lincoln asked.

"Well…I've already demonstrated that I have control over time. In a certain fashion," he muttered that last part while he scratched his beard, "And the actual magic that I do use is pretty much all ice-related/based."

"You mean cryokinesis?" Lincoln asked, his eyes seeming to gleam.

Santa laughed, "Yes. Cryokinesis. Superhero fan?"

"Only immensely so!" Lincoln cheered, "And now I meet Santa Claus, who I find out is one of the best there is!"

Santa waved his hand, "Oh, you flatter me."

"So…you can use ice magic?" Lola asked, seemingly confused by Santa and Lincoln's conversation.

Santa chuckled before he held out his hand. With Lola (and me too if I'm being honest) looking on in confusion, Santa's hand sudden began to turn white as smoke began to come from it. And then, the smoke began to shift and merge together?

At that moment, the smoke began to…condense (I believe is the right word). Just then, in seconds, a snowflake appeared in his hand. Lola gasped in amazement and I felt my own eyes widen in amazement. In an instant, a duplicate snowflake appeared next to the first one. Santa held up two fingers and the snowflakes moved to the top of them. He looked to the two of us, smiled, and tapped both of our noses. The action tickled (which is why we both giggled) and, suddenly, I felt a lot…happier.

"Essentially," he answered after a few moments of silence.

"Yo Santa!" We all looked to see Luna standing at the top of the staircase, "We need your help up here. Lana is certain she can get the reindeer out, but they're a little stressed out…so I figured you could come up here and keep them calm while Lana gets them out."

"Good idea," Santa complimented, "Well, alright then," he stood, "Let's go."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

We all headed up to the roof, with Lincoln waiting with me and Lola nearing the entrance to the roof. The bindings around the reindeer seemed to have been loosened, but they were moving around a bit erratically and making groaning noises that seemed to be a bit frightened.

Santa simply walked up to them, and began petting them both gently as he began whispering to them. I couldn't tell what he was saying to them, but, whatever it was, it seemed to calm them down a great deal.

Lana went back to work with freeing the reindeer, which was now (presumably) much easier with Santa calming them down. In almost no time flat, Lana had broken the reindeer free of the trap's nets and ropes. The reindeer had all but burst upwards when they were finally able to, letting out a loud noise of triumph.

"There we go," Santa said, continuing to pet the reindeer, "All better. You're both alright, no need to get agitated."

"Again Santa, I'm reeeeeeeeeeealllllllllly sorry about the trap. I promise I'll never do it again!" Lana apologized frantically.

"It's fine Lana," Santa waved off before turning to the reindeer, "Dasher…Comet…don't you two think it's fine?" The two reindeer, the now-named Dasher and Comet, shared a glance before they each walked over to Lana and began nuzzling her. "They seem to think it's fine," Santa laughed. "Alright," he turned around and rubbing his hands together, "Let's try this." Santa then took in a deep breath and held out a single hand. We were all wondering what he was doing (well, I know I was and I suppose I just assumed that the others were wondering too) but, before we got the chance to ask, we then saw something incredible.

There was a large pile of snow that was rising into the air, sort of like in the form of a snake. Santa then (without dropping his hand) walked over to his sleigh and (to our astonishment, which seemed to be happening a lot tonight) pushed his sleigh over the edge. Instead of the sleigh falling, the "snow snake" actually caught the vehicle. As Santa lowered his hand, the sleigh and the snow lowered too until it (presumably) touched the ground. Santa breathed out and put his hands on his hips, "Well, there we go."

"Not to sound rude Santa," we turned to Luna, "Buuuuuuut, how come you didn't just do that to begin with? Or do something with time like you did before?"

"I couldn't do that before with my ice magic because I couldn't see the snow on the roof to use and couldn't see where it could be properly secured without making too much noise. And as for controlling time, that tends to drain me the most. What I'll usually do is freeze time and take care of numerous houses before unfreezing it. Didn't want to use it too much on this detour because I wanted to converse energy. Not to mention I wasn't sure how long it'd take."

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now me and the reindeer head out to finish our job. And it's time for the rest of you to head on off to bed. Gotta big day of Christmas tomorrow." Lana and Lola immediately shot out in front of us and hugged Santa's legs.

"Do you gotta leave now?" Lana asked.

"I do," Santa replied, "Still got a lot of good boys and girls to deliver presents to, and time's a tickin'," he picked them both up from his legs and set them both down. "Thank you to all of you for your help, I truly appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Lincoln waved off, "Of course we'd help out Santa Claus. I mean…who wouldn't?"

Santa chuckled, "I appreciate the attitude. Oh, and there is something important that I must say before I leave," he bent down to one knee, "Lola?"

"Yes Santa?" Lola asked with a sweet smile, albeit with some confusion.

Santa's expression took on a slightly more serious expression, "Stop trying to use the day before Christmas to make up to all of the bad behavior you did since the year began. That's not how it works, and it completely defeats the whole purpose. I'll give you a pass this year, mainly because you helped out, but I won't be doing that anymore. This needs to be the last year you do this, if you want any presents from me. Okay?"

"Okay," Lola responded, her cheeks actually red in embarrassment (which I found kind of funny, given the type of person Lola usually is).

"Alright then," he ruffled her hair a bit (the first time I've seen someone do tbat and Lola _didn't_ move away or yell at them). "Then I guess that's it. Dasher, Comet, let's go," he clapped his hands and the two reindeer actually leapt off of the roof. Santa put his hat on and his hands behind his back as he walked backwards, smiling at us as he did so, "Well kids, it's be fun to see you this Christmas Eve and thank you all for your help. Until our paths cross again," Santa jumped a few inches into the air, moving backwards a bit that caused him to go right over the roof!

We all raced over to the roof's edge (doing our best to remain steady as we did so. Fortunately it was only snow on the roof as opposed to any real ice) so we could make sure that Santa was alright. Just as we neared the edge, something large suddenly appeared from the ground. I felt my own eyes widen in shock (and I suspected that my siblings were the same) as it was Santa in his sleigh with all of his reindeer floating in the air. Santa saw us, smiled, and threw an arm out, "Surprise!"

"Dude…how'd you do that so fast?"

Lincoln answered Luna, "He has time manipulation," he turned to Santa, "That's what you did, isn't it?"

"Guilty," Santa laughed out, "Heeeyah!" Santa whipped down **(4)** on the reins, and his reindeer began flying into the air. "Ho ho ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Santa's sleigh rose up further and further into the air until it was barely visible before it shot across the night sky.

"Alright guys," Luna breathed out a few moments after Santa's sleigh was no longer visible, "Come on. We need to head back down to bed." We all followed her, still marveling at the night sky. There seemed to be a trail in the sky that followed from the sleigh, glowing in colors that ranged through red to green to even blue.

If there's _one_ thing that I'm certain about after tonight...it's that Laura is _never Laura_ going to believe this.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene! Hoped the Christmas chapter turned out okay. On tbat note, I hope you all had a great Christmas:)**

 **(1): Well…if that's not irony, I don't know what is.**

 **(2):I have relatives who behave like that. They're frustrating, but I love 'em.**

 **(3): A decent amount of this was inspired by part of a movie I saw called "The Christmas Chronicles". That film featured a skinny (well…skinner) Santa, so that's what I decided to do.**

 **(4): I'm not really sure how to describe what I'm trying to describe, but you guys know what I mean.**

 **The abilities that Santa Claus displayed in this chapter were obtained from the Superpower Wiki that I use for other (future) projects of mine. I may post what I used on my profile, if anyone is curious about where I looked to give these kinds of powers to Santa.**

 **I currently don't know if I'll do a New Year's Eve/Day-themed chapter. If any of you have any ideas as how to make a chapter like that work, feel free to let me know.**

 **This is also going to end up being the final update of 2018. So, I hope you guys have a Happy New Year and I'll you next year;)**

 **No flames please, constructive critism only.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	15. Beginning of a New Year

**(Author's Note: HAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY NEW YEAR! First update of 2019, hope you're all as excited as I am! Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Beginning of a New Year**

I yawned, frantically rubbing my eyes to try and keep the sleep from them. Despite how tired I may be, I can't go to sleep yet. I won't go to sleep yet. Tonight was New Year's Eve, and I didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Mom and Dad said that any of us who wanted to stay awake were allowed to, if we were able to stay up that is.

Naturally, we all wanted to stay awake. After all, it's the new year. The beginning of 2019! How could we _not_ want to stay awake and welcome the new year?!

It really wasn't even eight o'clock yet, but I have been running around playing with Laura, the twins, and Lily all day long. Needless to say, I was pretty tired. Lana and Lola seemed to be fine right now, but the two of them have always had more energy then me.

Speaking of Laura, Mr. and Mrs. Ferrara were gonna be here any moment to drop off Laura. She and I asked our parents and got all four of them to agree to a sleepover tonight.

…

…

Between you and me, I'm honestly not sure how I got my parents to agree to this sleepover. Especially tonight of all nights. You'd think that having twelve kids all being awake and jumping around on New Year's Eve would be enough, and that's not even adding another kid.

My siblings and I really have some nice parents, we really should thank them more often and do some nice things for them.

"Lena!" I heard dad's voice from downstairs, "Laura's here!" I headed out of my room and quickly ran down the stairs, finding my dad standing at the door with Laura and her parents in the doorway. Laura's father had the same tan skin and black hair as Laura's mother and Laura herself, his being pretty neat. He wore a red collared shirt and blue jeans, along with a gold chain around his neck and a watch on his wrist (he always wears and uses his watch, even though he has a phone).

"Laura!" I cheered out happily.

Laura's face brightened, "Lena!" The next thing that I knew, I felt a strong force shoving into me and felt my back collide with the ground. I opened my eyes to see Laura smiling closing to me, the expression on her face actually creeping me out a bit, "Did you miss me?"

"Sure. I'd miss you a lot more if you were over there," I pointed to the living room.

Laura put a hand to her chin and seemed to think for a few moments, "Hmmmmmm…nah. I'm fine where I'm at."

I frowned, "Laura get off of me!" Laura's entire body went limp, "Laura, I'm serious!"

"Alright fine," Laura (finally) got off of me and held out a hand to help me up, which I took.

"Alright Laura," Mr. Ferrara spoke, "You better behave yourself. And you'd better make sure to not make the Louds want you out, because your mother and I won't be coming back to get you if they decide to kick you out before the morning," he joked, causing Mrs. Ferrara to smack him in the chest (playfully). Laura pouted, and I giggled at her expression.

"Don't worry Tony," my dad waved off, "We won't be kicking her out. You and Jessica can rest assured that Laura will still be here when you come over tomorrow morning?"

"Really?" Mr. Ferrara asked with a fake frown, and began laughing as Laura began hitting his legs in anger. By this point, I was laughing to the point where I was starting to have difficulty standing up.

"Alright then, we'll be heading out then," Mrs. Ferrara knelt down and planted a kiss on Laura's head, causing Laura to flail around a bit in embarrassment (to which her mother promptly ignored), "In all seriousness, behave yourself young lady."

"I will," Laura replied (translation: whined). Both of Laura's parents chuckled and Mr. Ferrara ruffled her hair a bit, to which she yelped and leapt back while frantically running her hands through her hair.

"Alright, we'll get out of your guys' hair," Mr. Ferrara said will a smirk, completely ignoring the annoyed protests of his daughter, "How about Jessica and I take everybody out to breakfast tomorrow? Not only as a little thanks for letting Laura stay over, but also for us all to go out for New Year's Day. Our treat."

"Oh, you both know that you don't need to," my mom said.

"We know," Mrs. Ferrara replied, "But we _want_ to."

Dad chuckled, "We're not gonna get out of this, are we?"

"If you think you're going to win an argument when my wife has her mind set in her standpoint, you clearly don't know her," Mr. Ferrara stated and the two men shared a laugh.

"Oh, so now I'm so bad just from having a civilized discussion?" Mrs. Ferrara stared at her husband with a raised eyebrow and (for some reason) I felt bad for Mr. Ferrara.

"Well!" Mr. Ferrara yelled our, causing me, Laura, and my parents to jump a bit, "It's time for us to go!" He then knelt down to Laura's level, "Well, goodbye sweetheart. And wish me luck," I barely heard him mutter that last part.

"Good luck dad," Laura muttered, though she said it with a smile on her face. Mr. Ferrara stood up (kinda quickly if you ask me) and headed out the door with a final wave, Mrs. Ferrara quickly following suit (only she seemed a bit more…agitated).

"Alright then," dad closed the door before turning to us, "Well, you kids are pretty much free to do whatever. Within reason, of course," he emphasized, "You're both fully welcomed to stay up for the New Year."

"But if we think we have to, we will send you both to bed. We understand wanting to stay up to see 2019, but we'll send you to bed if we think it's better for you," my mom explained, "Deal?" She held up a hand.

"Deal!" We both cheered at the same time, each of us high-fiving her.

"Alright then, now both of you run off."

"Alright," Laura grabbed ahold of my hand and literally began pulling me up the stairs.

"I can walk on my own you know!" I called out to her.

"Yeah, but you're too slow!" Laura laughed back at me.

"Oh, hey there Laura," we both turned to see Lynn standing near the wall, constantly tossing a baseball up in her hand, "Didn't know you were coming over here tonight."

"Yeah, Lena here didn't want to go into the new year without me," she threw an arm around me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Of course, that's really not much of a surprise."

"Yeah, totally obviously," I commented, but neither of them seemed to pick up on my sarcastic tone (possibly because I don't typically use that kind of tone so often).

"So, think the two of you are gonna make it to the beginning of the new year?" Lynn asked as she began tossing the baseball against the wall in front of her.

"That may in fact be the primary reason as to why I'm here, I'll help keep Lena awake till then," Laura explained.

"Well, of course. After all, who could sleep through you?" I shot back with a smirk. I yelped back out of Laura's grasp when she suddenly flicked me in the nose. Covering my nose, I glared at her in annoyance.

"And that's what you get for being a smart allelic," Laura spoke to me, in a condescending fashion as if she was my parent. As if she had any right to talk about that. "So Lynn," she turned to my sister, "You gonna make it to the new year?"

"Oh, definitely," Lynn answered confidently, "The key is to staying awake is to just keep moving and keep busy **(1)**. And," she chuckled and shut her eyes, "Not to brag, but this is me we're talking about," the baseball (probably because she had her eyes shut) then suddenly hit her square in the forehead. We both let small chuckles skip through (I can't exactly speak for Laura, but I for one only laughed because the hit didn't seem to affect her. Like…at all), to which Lynn glared at us both. "Oh, think that's funny?"

"Not at all," Laura spoke sincerely before smirking, "I actually think it's quite hilarious."

"Oh yeah, funny girl," with incredible speeds (like, I legitimately could barely see her other then a red blur. It was like being the sister to the Flash), Lynn moved forward and wrapped an arm around Laura's neck. " _Real_ funny girl," she began rubbing her fist along the top of Laura's head.

I felt sorry for Laura. I hated Lynn's noogies. They hurt, like…a lot.

"Let go of me!" Laura flailed around wildly, frantically trying to free herself from Lynn's grasp. Unfortunately, I knew that there was no way that she was going to get out unless Lynn wanted to let go. I mean…come on. Laura is five, and Lynn is a thirteen-year old who works out virtually every single moment that she has.

I mean…who do you think comes out on top in a test of strength?

"Hahahahahaha!" Lynn ran (the flat surface of) her hand through Laura's hair before playfully shoving her away. "Well, anyway…good luck to you both for staying up to see the new year. If you feel like you need some help in staying awake, you guys just let me know," Lynn called out as she began walking away.

"Okay Lynn," I called back as she made her way down the stairs.

"We won't be doing that, right?" Laura whispered to me.

"More then likely, no we won't," I whispered back. Hey, I love my sister…but I don't have any reason to really want to find out about what Lynn would have in mind about helping us to stay awake. Knowing her, it'd be all kinds of exercises that I'm certain that Laura and I won't have any interest in participating in.

"So," Laura began leaping in a circle around me (don't even ask why she was doing that) , "What should we do to pass the time until midnight?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "Why don't you come up with something?"

She put a hand to her chin, "That's…an interesting question," she sighed, "So many choices, aren't there?"

I laughed, "There sure are."

Laura grabbed my wrist, "Come on, let's go bother one of your siblings." Just as she was about to head off, I saw movement in the corner of my eye.

"WAIT!" I called out, pulling her back to me.

She yelped out loudly, looking back to me with wide eyes and a hand over her heart, "WHAT...the HECK was that about?!"

"You should look where you step," I said, pointing to a large clear ball on the ground. Within the ball, was a brown-furred hamster. Quite an adorable one, if I do say so myself. I picked the ball up, "You almost stepped on this adorable little guy, isn't that right Geo?" I rubbed a bit on the hamster ball, and smiled as he began to rub his cheek along the inside of his hamster ball. I turned back to Laura, "He'd more then likely be alright, but you could have really gotten yourself hurt," I held Geo up in front of Laura's face, "Go on…apologize."

Laura looked at me with a "Seriously" expression, but my conviction was firm. She rolled her eyes (clearly doing so as obviously as possible), "Fine," she looked to Geo, "I'm sorry Geo."

"Thank you," I turned to Geo, "Isn't that nice Geo?" He smiled and nodded, "Alright, run along you," I set Geo down and he rolled off.

"Hey guys," the two of us turned to Luan walking over to us with a wave and a smile, "Didn't know you were coming over, Laura."

"Yep. Someone's gotta help this one," she waved over to me, "awake for 2019. Not to mention, figured I'd put some excitement into this one come the new year, which is something I can tell she has some issues with," she "whispered" that last part, but I could still hear her as clear as day.

"Hey!" Remembering seeing Mrs. Benson do this to Brock and Brad at one point, I grabbed ahold of Laura's ear, "That's not funny."

"Let go of me!" She shoved my side and pulled away, glaring at me while she covered/rubbed her ear. "What are you?! My mother?!" I simply responded by sticking my tongue at her.

"Come on now guys," Luan walked up and put a hand on our each of our shoulders, "There's no need to fight. We should all come together and see in the new _ear_ ," we both groaned at Luan's pun while my comedy-based sister just laughed at her own joke, "I'm going through a list I made to try and decide what should be my first joke of 2019."

"That's pretty good Luan," Laura smiled at Luan, seemingly ignored the "Say what" look on my face as I stared at her, "You know, you should head off into your room to have perfect peace so you can decide on the proper joke."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Luan commented (amazingly), "You know what? I think I'm gonna do that. Wanna start the new year off on the right note. See you guys in a few hours, gotta get to work." With a wave goodbye, Luan rushed to her room.

"Not a bad idea," I complimented my best friend, a smirk on my face.

Laura chuckled in response, "Thanks, I know."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(A Few Hours Later)

"Wait…you're telling me that Bailey straight up _punched_ that girl?!"

I chuckled, "Yep, straight up. Completely took the rest of us by surprise. One lesson that I for one learned is that I do _not_ want to get on her bad side."

"You're telling me," Laura laughed out loud.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Both of us turned to the doorway to see Lana coming into the room with Charles, our family's white-furred dog with a black furred ring on his back and around his left eye. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Getting a little eavesdropsy there, aren't we?" Laura commented.

"Hey, we weren't eavesdropping! Charles and I were running through the house, and we just heard you guys talking with the open nearly shut," her eyes narrowed, "What're you two trying to hide?"

"We were trying to have a talk in some semblance of peace and quiet in this house," Laura shot back.

Lana scoffed, "Yeah, whatever."

"Lana."

"Yeah Lena?"

"Why are you…on all fours?" I asked, finally realizing that Lana was currently on all fours like Charles.

Lana looked down to her own body, "What? Like I said, Charles and I were running through the house. So of course I had to run like this. Not only does it help keep up with Charles, but it also helps establish us as equals while we play," Lana moved her head to Charles and the two of them rubbed their cheeks against one another with smiles on their faces.

"Should I ask?" Laura asked me after the two of us spent a few moments just…watching Lana and Charles in silence.

"I wouldn't," I admitted.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Lana asked us after a few more moments of rubbing her cheeks against Charles'.

"The time Bailey Benson punched some annoying girl in the face at the mall," Laura admitted.

"Oh yeah!" Lana laughed out loud, "I remember that. That was pretty funny." Laura laughed in agreement, and even I couldn't help but agree. Suddenly, Charles began barking out before quickly racing out of the room. "Oh," she turned to us, "See you guys later. Charles, wait up!"

"I'm hungry," Laura said a few seconds after my sister left with Charles.

"Well, let's go get some food," I suggested, to which Laura nodded. Both of us leapt off of my bed and headed to the door.

"Hey there you guys," we both looked to our side to see Leni coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi Leni," I greeted with a smile, whereas Laura just waved (but she did it with a smile, so I'll give her a pass). "How are you feeling?"

Leni yawned, "I'm feeling pretty sleepy. But, I'm still trying to make it to the next year. I even stayed up last night to prepare for tonight." Laura and I shared a slightly worried look.

"Are you sure you're alright Leni?" Laura asked, "It's not very healthy to go like that without any sleep."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Leni waved off, "See?" She held her arms outwards, "I'm okay. Oh wait, I think I left my phone in my room," Leni turned to the right to her room…before promptly running straight into a wall.

"Leni!" I quickly ran to my sister's side, Laura not far behind me, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who put that wall there?" Laura and I just shared at one another in confusion. "Oh well. Wait!" Both of us flinched at her louder tone, "I may have left my phone downstairs." Leni headed to the stairs, Laura and I being close behind. "You know, this is why you keep your phone on hand. You never know what you'll have to-," suddenly, Leni completely disappeared from my view before I heard multiple loud thumping noises. Looking down in shock, I saw Leni on the floor in front of the first step while she was slowing standing up.

I quickly ran (not something I usually do) down the stairs, concern lacing my face as I tried to help my sister up, "Leni! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leni said as she stood up before giving me a bright smile, "Like I was saying, you'll never know when you'll have to use your phone for something really important. Oh, and…ow," she rubbed one of her arms as she walked away into the living room.

I looked at her in confusion as she walked away, but I then felt a hand on my shoulder, "Just…leave it be. She seems fine, and I'm still hungry **(2)** ," Laura spoke to me.

"I…alright," I gave up and followed Laura into the kitchen.

"I'm telling you Boo Boo Bear, we have to make our next date special. After all, it'll be our first one of the new year," Laura and I heard Lori's voice and saw my eldest sister leaning against the counter, talking to Bobby on her cell phone. Laura tapped me on the shoulder and gagged very loudly at Lori's conversation with Bobby. I couldn't help but giggle. "Very funny you two," we both turned to see Lori looking at us with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, nothing Boo Boo Bear. Just Lena and Laura acting like they're funny."

"I don't know what she's talking about, I _am_ funny," Laura commented. Lori rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, giving us a rather lazy wave as she did so. The two of us shared a look and a chuckle.

"So…what have you guys got here?" Laura asked as she opened the refrigerator door. Just as I was about to say something-.

"Hey you guys."

"AHHHHH!" Laura and I wrapped our arms around one another in terror as we leapt off of the ground. We both turned to see Lucy standing there, quick and emotionless as always.

Laura turned to me, "Why does she not have a bell on her?!" She then turned to Lucy, "And you… _need_ to stop doing that. You know, you're going to give someone a heart attack one of these days if you keep doing!" Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but Laura wasn't done, "And if you say anything that implies that being a good thing, I will walk out of this house right now."

"Sigh, no one understands my viewpoint of the universe," Lucy replied.

Laura deadpanned, "Why does that just stand like an excuse to say weird stuff?"

A few moments of silence. "Not weird. Different."

"Oooookay," I got between them, "Let's try to be nice please."

"We are being nice," Lucy stated.

"Yeah Laura, what are you talking about?" Laura asked, both of them looking at me like _I_ was the one who was acting crazy.

I just looked at them both, who each just stared at me, "Alllllrighty then. Lucy, do you know if we still have pudding cups?" I asked, wanting to move the conversation forward.

"In the pantry."

"Thanks," I headed over to the pantry and took out two chocolate pudding cups.

"No problem. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have some last-minute poetry to write before 2019 begins," with that, she walked out of the room without another word.

"You have some interesting siblings," Laura chuckled as she got out some spoons.

"You know you're jealous," I smirked as I handed her a pudding cup and she handed me a spoon.

"Yeah, a house without peace and filled with vicious animals that are at each other's throats twenty-four seven three sixty-five. It's just glorious," Laura commented with a smirk as we opened our pudding.

"Hey!" We both turned to see Lola standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "You guys _better_ not have taken the last of the pudding cups!"

"There's still plenty left in the pantry," I immediately stated, pointing to said pantry with my spoon.

"Oh…good," needlessly to say, this quickly made her way over to the pantry.

"That was a close one," Laura whispered to me as we walked out of the kitchen.

"You're telling me," I replied. As Laura and I took a sit on the couch, I heard someone coming down the stairs. Turning, I saw Lincoln and Lisa walking down the stairs. The former being on his handheld game console, and the latter writing on a clipboard. "Hey guys," I waved.

"Hey you two," Lincoln waved to us, only looking up from his game for about two seconds before turning back to it. Lisa didn't even look up from her board, just waving at us. "Doing well with staying up?"

"Yep, been playing for the last few hours," Lincoln answered.

"Science rests for no one, not even in the coming of the new year," Lisa stated.

I suddenly heard a loud cawing and felt something land on my shoulder. I turned to see the yellow-feathered form of the family bird Walt. I smiled, "Hey Walt," I rubbed his head a little.

"We got another visitor," I looked to see Laura picking up and holding our family's black-furred cat, Cliff. I saw Cliff pointing to the clock that hung above the TV, showing that the hands were almost at midnight.

"Guys!" I called out through the house, "It's almost midnight!" In barely ten seconds, everyone had immediately rushed to the living room.

"Alright dudes, are we ready for 2019?!" Luna yelled out, jumping on the couch and holding her hands out in that sign she always holds them in (I think they're called the…"sign of the horns"?).

Lily cheered and clapped happily in mom's arms.

"I've almost got my joke ready," Luan said as she scribbled down furiously on a notepad.

"My poem is almost ready as well," Lucy spoke a bit lifelessly, holding a book in her hands.

"Guys, Shhhhhh," Lincoln shushed us all before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to the ball drop. It was effective chaos out there, and coming from a Loud sibling that's _really_ saying something.

"Alright everybody, here we go," dad said as the ball began to drop.

We all started chanting, "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four...three…two…ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!" Luna called out, playing a loud note on her guitar.

"Yay!" Leni cheered, grabbing Laura and I in a hug.

"See?" I spoke to Laura, "Isn't this fun?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah…fun. That's the weird to use." We both shared a laughed as my family cheered and yelled and hollered as loud as they could in joy and excitement. Well...at this rate, 2019 hopes to be a fun year.

...Perhaps, _interesting_ would be a more appropriate word.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene!**

 **(1): That's my strategy for when I'm trying to stay awake.**

 **(2): She's not being rude. She just knows that Leni is fine. Perhaps…she knows more about the universe then she lets on?;)**

 **Hope the chapter turned out alright. I'm starting to run low on ideas, so feel free to let me know of any. No promises that they'll be done, but it'll at least be a contender.**

 **Constructive critism only please, no flames.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	16. Just Another Day

**(Author's Note: Guess who's baaaaaaaaack? I am VERY sorry for the hiatus, a lot's been going on. I'm starting a brand new updating schedule that I'm certain I'll be able to get done. The plan is for each story to have a specific updating day every other week. So Lena Loud's assigned day will be Wednesday, meaning it'll be updated every other Wednesday.**

 **Just a small little heads up/warning: there WILL be spoilers for the Maximum Ride series throughout this chapter. I don't know if any of you are Maximum Ride fans, but I just wanted to make sure that you were aware. Consider this your spoiler warning (literally ANYTHING in the Maximum series could be spoiled in this chapter).**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Just Another Day**

"Come on everyone! Time for school!" I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn as I pulled my blanket from over my head. With my eyes shut and my brain still a little fuzzy (I'm not usually the best first thing in the morning), I threw my blanket from over my body and sat on the edge of my bed.

I could hear my roommates (already) arguing with one another just a few feet away from me, but I didn't think anything of it or even try to prevent it. It was too early in the morning, and I was still too tired.

Patting my cheeks a bit roughly to try and wake myself up, I leapt down off of my bed, made it a bit (not very perfectly), and headed towards the door after Lana and Lola.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After waiting in line for a turn in the bathroom (why we haven't at least tried to make this habit easier on all of us, I have no idea), I was downstairs eating breakfast with my siblings. Nothing too special really, just a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I had my cheek resting on my palm as I just stared at the wall with a simply blank expression as I ate my food.

I was sitting in the kitchen with the twins, Lucy, and Lisa. Because of our larger family (and my parents deciding, for one reason or another, to not buy a larger dining room table), me and the our younger kids had to sit at the "Kitty Table" in the kitchen. Lincoln and Lily would also sit here with us, but the former had just taken some toast before heading off back to his room and the latter had been taken by mom.

Nothing really special going on, just one of those days…you know?

"Alright everybody," the five of us turned to see Lori walk into the kitchen, texting on her phone in one hand and eating a Fiber One Bar (lemon, just in case any of you were curious) **(1)** in the other, "Hurry up and finish your food, we're leaving in fifteen minutes." I didn't start eating any faster or rush myself, I was in no hurry. I always make sure to have my things ready before I eat breakfast **(2)**.

About fifteen minutes later, I was at the back of the line of my siblings to get into Vanzilla. Well…"line" may not be the best of statements. Most of my siblings ran and try to push each other to get in the van sooner. The only ones who weren't doing that were me (obviously), Lucy, Lisa, and Lori (though, I think that she wasn't in much of a rush because…well, she's the driver).

I got into the back most seat in Vanzilla, in-between Lucy and Lana (I was NOT going to seat in-between Lana and Lola. I made that mistake once, and I had NO intention of making that mistake again).

I reached into my bookbag and pulled out a book of mine to read as we drive. It was book four of the nine book "Maximum Ride" series. My favorite book series without a shadow of a doubt. I was smitten as soon as I picked up the first book **(3)**.

For those who (somehow) don't know, the series itself was about a group of six kids who were taken from their families and experimented on. They're 98% human and 2% avian…or bird. Despite only being 2% bird, all of the Flock had these awesome wings on their backs. They're also super strong, are amazing fighters, can survive situations that they (realistically) shouldn't, and (in later installments) they even have gills which allows them to breath underwater.

I almost immediately fell in love with the Flock (the main characters, BTW). Max was AMAZING. She pretty much became a role model of sorts for me. She was everything that I wish I was. Tough, courageous, fearless, and not afraid to fight when she needs to. Honestly though…I feel that she can have a bit of an attitude towards everyone at times (I understand _why_ , but still). She kind of reminds me of Lori a little bit, can be a bit moody, but is a good person and is ferocious when you threaten someone they love. Her unique power was being able to fly at superhuman speeds (instantly going at up to three hundred miles per hour), even faster then the rest of the Flock.

Fang was pretty cool too. All quiet, calm, and collected, almost reminded me of Lucy in a way. Although more sarcastic then her (if only by a bit). His unique power is the ability to virtually completely disappear from anyone's view by remaining silent and motionless.

Iggy was an interesting character. He was blind from a young age after the Whitecoats (the evil scientists that created the Flock) tried to enhance his night vision. Being blind for almost a decade allowed Iggy time to adapt, giving him far better senses then even the Flock (who already had good senses). He actually had two unique powers: he could tell the color of anything by touching it ( _WHAT?!_ ), and could actually "see" white objects and make out his surroundings based off of it.

Nudge may have been the most enjoyable member of the Flock for me. She was a sweet and kind girl, her talkative personality and interests remind me of a combination of Leni and Luan. Like Iggy, she also had two unique powers: she could sense the leftover emotion of objects (actually making her the Flock's hacker), and she could draw metal to her at will.

The Gasman was...interesting to say the least. Let's just say that his name…isn't exactly a coincidence (please understand me). Anyway, he was a ruff and tumble kid that reminded me of Lana. The primary difference being his love of explosions and anything similar (at least…I hope that's a difference between them). His unique power is that he can imitate any sound and/or voice he hears. There are some who say that he has another unique power…but, I'm not going to discuss that.

And finally…there's Angel, the youngest member of the Flock. She was a really sweet and innocent girl in early installments, but she ended up becoming more like…well, Lola. Bratty and mean at times, but still having a good heart and care for her loved ones. She (quite literally) hit the jackpot when it came to unique powers: she could read and control the minds of others, survive pressures that would kill normal humans, and could shape-shift by changing her hair, eye, and skin color at will, along with changing into a sort of human/bird hybrid in her physical form. The books also try to make it a plot point that she can see into the future, but the way it was used was sloppy and didn't make any sense (if you ask me)

Those were the "main" members of the Flock, but there were also "secondary" members that I enjoyed a great deal.

The one that's stuck with them the longest is Total. He looked like a normal dog at first glance, but later books revealed that he could not only talk…but FLY! He's also so funny, easily one of the best characters in the book! And…HE'S SO ADORABLE! Don't get me wrong, I love Charles and ALL of our other pets…but Total is just incredible!

…

…

Ahem, anyway…

Another important member is named Dylan. Despite looking the same age as Max, Fang, and Iggy, he's actually less then a year old. He was said to be a clone of another boy named Dylan very recently. Apparently, he's one of the most hated characters in the fandom. Even more so many of the very villains and antagonists! If you ask me, this is stupid. The reason he's hated is because he "drove a wedge" between Max and Fang just when they were realizing their feelings for one another. Which isn't true in the slightest!

Max showed NO interest in Dylan until after Fax had _left_ her (which he'd done _THREE_ times!). Dylan was created to be Max's "perfect other half" (basically her soulmate), and even Max herself specifically stated that she would have loved to have Dylan for a soulmate…IF she didn't already have Fang. The only time she showed is when Fang left (without even saying why to her face I should mention!). So…technically, the fandom hates Dylan for something that Fang did!

…I'm sorry, this is just something that irritates me **(4)**.

Anyway, Dylan is actually a very good person. He's kind, sweet, and loyal, willing to put others before himself (including when he realized that Max loved Fang, and not him). He's also possibly the most powerful member of the Flock, being faster, stronger, and more durable then the others. He could also heal minor wounds with his saliva (ew!) and has incredible eyesight, to the point where he can see across the sea, in space, and even (supposedly) across time itself.

Another one who was apart of the Flock for some time is named Ari Batchelder. He was an Eraser, human/wolf hybrids that were created by the School (the home base of the Whitecoats) to hunt down and capture the Flock. They were usually beautiful people with voices like honey in order to lure their prey into a false sense of security. Ari wasn't like that though. Whereas other Erasers were created from birth, Ari was mutated into an Eraser at a young age. He was a villain originally, but later became more of a sympathetic character as the books went on. Really showing him as still being a kid beneath all of that fur and hatred (I literally cried at his death in the third book) **(5)**.

"Lena. Lena!" I blinked and looked to my side, seeing Lucy staring at me (from beneath her bangs). "It's time to go." I looked around and saw that all of my older siblings had already left, the rest of my other siblings already leaving the van. I looked out of the window behind my goth sister, and could see my school behind her.

"Oh, sorry," I replied to Lucy with a sheepish smile as I put my book back in my bookbag (huh…funny) and climbed out of my seat, walking out of the van with Lucy behind me.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

RING!

"Alright everyone…remember, tonight's homework will be pages 17 through 20 in your Math Workbook. I expect them to be done when you enter class tomorrow!" Our teacher, Mrs. Smith, called out to us as everyone began making their way out of the classroom. She was probably around the same age as mom, having a similar skin tone but with auburn hair arranged in a ponytail. She wore black-rimmed glasses, a white shirt with a purple jacket, and blue pants. She was a very nice, but strict, teacher. Some call her mean, but she's actually one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Seriously, she could give Leni a run for her money!

It's just a matter of listening to and respecting her. Personally, I think all teachers are like that. Well…most of them at least. If you just respect them and do the work, you'll find that your teachers will be quite nice. Well…most of them anywhere **(6)**.

I felt someone bump into me, "Hey there you," of course, it was Laura (my BFF).

"Hi Laura. How's your day been so far?"

"Well…it's school. So…how do you think it's been?" I rolled my eyes, always so negative this one.

"You know…school might just be better and easier to deal with if you didn't complain about it…oh, every minute of every day **(7)**."

Laura put a hand to her chin and closed a single eye in her own degree of a thinking pose. After a few moments of silence, "Nah. Things are fine so far…if it ain't broke, don't fix it." I shook my head…Laura is my best friend in the whole world, but she can really be a pain at times.

"Come on," I pulled her arm, "Let's go get some lunch."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

I took a bite out of my slice of pizza before taking a drink from my juice. I got two slices of pizza, a bag of carrots (with a small thing of ranch), an apple, and a can of juice. Laura got a burger, some fries, an apple, and a can of juice. Just in case you were curious.

"Hey," Laura shoved me in the shoulder, causing me to glare at her, "Isn't that your friend Ben?" I looked over to where she was pointing and saw that she was right. Sitting over by himself was Ben (or Benjamin) Benson, I recognized the orange hoodie, blue shorts, and neat black hair.

"Why he sitting by himself?"

"Maybe he doesn't know anyone. Besides you and your siblings…and even his siblings, what friends has he shown to make?" Laura made a good point.

"Come on," I told her, putting up my tray, "We're gonna go sit with him."

"Right behind you."

"Hey Ben!" I called out to him as Laura and I walked up to his table.

He looked up from his food, his eyes widening in slight surprise when he saw me, "Oh…hey Lena," he looked over to Laura, "Who's she?"

"I'm Laura, I'm this one's best friend in the WHOLE wide world!" She commented with a smirk as she threw an arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes before locking back to Ben, "Just ignore she. Anyway, would it be alright if Laura and I sat with you? You looked a little lonely **(8)**."

"Sure…if you guys really want to." We both took a seat with Ben, me on his left and Laura on his right.

"So…Lena tells me that you and your siblings are (essentially) the opposite gender versions of her and her siblings? That you have ten brothers and one sister?"

"Yes. My older brothers Bryce, Bruce, Barry, and Brandon, along with my sister Bailey all go to this school as well. But they have different lunch periods, so I kinda came here by myself."

"My siblings have different lunch periods too," I interjected, "I'd also be by myself if it weren't for Laura."

"You're welcome," Laura commented, with a mouthful of fries. I waved her off, to which she just responded by sticking her tongue out at me. She then turned to Ben and threw an arm around his shoulder, "But, you don't gotta worry about that anymore. You got us now to deal with, and you can guarantee that things will be much better for you now."

Ben just turned to me, "Is that a true statement?"

I shrugged, "I have my doubts, to be perfectly honest."

"HEY!" The two of us shared a look before sharing a laugh.

"So Ben," I turned to him, ignoring Laura's glare, "How come I haven't seen you in class or anything?"

"Well…I was a little hesitant to say anything to be honest."

"Really?" I asked with a tilted head, that didn't make any sense to me, "But…you seen like such an outgoing person. Like most of my sisters or even most of your brothers."

"Yeah, but I guess I was just a little freaked out by starting in a brand new school. You know?"

"I can get being freaked out in school and around people and whatnot. Totally get it," I put a hand on his shoulder, "You can hang around with me and Laura."

"That's…pretty cool. Thanks Lena," he smiled brightly, showing all of his teeth. Suddenly, I felt my heart beating a bit faster then usual. "Hey," I focused back on Ben, who was now looking at (the still glaring) Laura, "Has she been glaring at us this entire time?"

I giggled a little bit, "Knowing her, I'd say yes."

"You're not funny," she commented, pointing a fry at me.

"I disagree. I can be pretty funny when I want to be." She didn't answer, only angrily biting into her fry.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

I bit down on my eraser as I stared at the paper in front of me. Man, I hate tests! Sure, I studied…but that doesn't mean I have to like it. It was an English test, and, yes, they were easier then math tests. I _hate_ math **(9)**!

It was a test on vocabulary and grammar, not an easy test I can tell you.

"Alright students!" Our teacher, Mr. Maxwell, commented from his book. He was a tall man with dark skin, cut black hair, a white shirt, and light brown shorts (to which I could also make out a tattoo of a cobra on his leg), "Two minutes remaining in the test!" Dang it. I only had two questions left (which is good)…except these questions are in the vocab matching section and I have no clue which would be which (which is bad).

Deft and jargon. One meaning specialized vocabulary of members of a group...and the other meaning skillful.

I started biting down on my entire pencil as I stared at the final two blanks on my paper. Deft and jargon. My eyes quickly darted from blank to blank, my teeth grinding harder on my pencil

Which one goes where?

"Alright! That's the test! Please have your papers at the edge of your desks so I can collect them." My eyes widened in fright. _Crud!_ I'm still not done! My pencil hand was shaking and I was certain that I was sweating up a storm.

Mr. Maxwell had already taken up half of the tests, and was getting closer and closer to me. Come on Lena, just pick an answer! It's not that difficult, just write the words! He was down only five desks from me.

Four desks.

Three desks. My entire body was shaking so badly that I looked like speedsters in the CW when they were vibrating their entire bodies (I started watching those shows with Lincoln after I became interested in superheroes).

Two desks.

One desk.

"Ms. Loud?" I flinched when I realized that Mr. Maxwell was standing right next to my desk. He held out his hand, "Your test…please." Barely thinking, I quickly wrote down the last two words in the last two blanks and handed my test to Mr. Maxwell. I tried to smile to appear like I was fine, but I'm pretty sure it just came out as weird and unusual.

Key factor to take away from this? I do NOT like taking tests.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Five Minutes Later)

My eyes were barely opened as I walked through the halls. I found that test to be more mentally draining then I thought.

"Laura," I heard Ben's voice, "Are you alright?"

"You look like you were just raised from the dead," I heard Laura's voice next and then felt both of her arms wrap around my neck.

"I'm okay," I waved off, "It was just the English test."

"Oh yeah!" Ben called out, "I remember that."

"I HATED that!" Laura exclaimed

"Pretty sure that we're not supposed to take the tests to enjoy them," Ben commented.

"Oh, so you're a smart aleck too?" Laura stepped up to Ben with her fists on her hips and stared at him with narrowed eyes, before her entire expression turned into a large smile. She stepped to Ben's side and slapped him in the back, "I knew I liked you kid!"

Ben's eyebrow raised, "Kid? You're NOT that much older then I am."

Laura waved her hand off, "Oh…details, details, details. What's the fun of getting too focused in on all of the details?" Ben gave me a "Is she serious?" look, and I just nodded.

I heard a honk, "Lena!" I turned around and saw Lori sitting in Vanzilla, with my eldest siblings already in the van as the siblings of mine that went to the same school were climbing into said van.

I turned to my friends, "Sorry guys, I've gotta go." There was another honk, but not one from Lori or any of my siblings.

"Yeah, me too," Ben said, pointing backwards to the familiar dark green van of the Benson family.

"Up…looks like me too," Laura pointed to the front of us, seeing Mrs. Ferrara standing at the edge of school grounds. I waved over to her, and she waved back with the same warm smile that she always has. Laura turned back to us, "Guess I'll be seeing you guys later," Laura waved back to us as she ran off to her mother.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ben asked as he started walking backwards towards the Benson van.

I smiled, "Definitely," the two of us waved to each other as we both ran off to our respective families and vans.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene!**

 **(1): I like Fiber One bars. Sue me.**

 **(2):That's my strategy for school days.**

 **(3): This is how I got into the series. I read the first book ("The Angel Experiment") with my class in elementary school, and just fell in love with the Flock.**

 **(4):This is me to a TEE! One of the _stupidest_ aspects of the series…if Fang hadn't left, then Max would have NEVER shown romantic interest in Dylan. And all of the Dylan hatred is unnecessary and just plain stupid:/ Yeah, I'm a Maximum Ride who DOESN'T hate Dylan. So what? **

**(5):That's me. I didn't actually cry at his (second) death, but I was very upset that he was killed off so early. And I didn't like that an evil Ari clone appeared in later books, as I feel that it almost…soiled the memory of Ari. One of my favorite characters in the series, and I wished that he could have continued alongside the Flock's adventures.**

 **(6): Another viewpoint of mine. While I'm aware that there are jackass teachers, I personally have never had a teacher that wasn't nice as long as you were respectful and did the work.**

 **(7):Me again. I know that school will be easier to deal with if I just stop constantly complaining and thinking negatively…and yet I still do:/**

 **(8):For me, this moment is hilarious. I'm having the main (and POV) character talk about helping someone at school who sits by themselves and seems like a loner…when I'm the loner of the situation. Ironic, isn't it?;)**

 **(9): Okay, now I'm (admittedly) trying to fit my own thoughts and viewpoints into Lena's mind. I hate math with a PASSION!**

 **(10): Yep, fan of the Arrowverse and all of its accompanying shows too. No one comment on it though please, I'm not all caught up yet.**

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter. I truly thought as hard as I could…but there was only so much that I was able to come up with.**

 **The next chapter will be better. In fact…the next chapter will be the Season One finale of Lena Loud. So…hopefully that's something to be excited about.**

 **Sorry for all of the random Maximum Ride talk in the beginning. Honestly…my plans were limited from the beginning, and I was trying to…fill up for story a bit (for lack of a better term).**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	17. Don't Spoil The Endgame

**(Author's Note: Here I am! So…I saw Avengers: Endgame two weekends ago, and that was what gave me the idea for the season one finale. I felt it worked, given the fact that I've shown Lena to be a superhero fan like her brother.**

 **Don't worry, there won't be any actual story spoilers within the chapter itself. Just…just make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Trust me...you'll REALLY want to read it.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Don't Spoil The Endgame**

I held a book in my hands, reading it as I sat in my desk in school. My class had finished our classwork, and we had some free time. So, I was reading. Or…at least, I was trying to read.

I know right?. Lena Loud can barely focus on a book. Crazy right? However, I _do_ have a good reason as to why I can't focus on my book. You see, I'm going to go see a movie with Lincoln and his best friend Clyde later on after school. But it wasn't just any movie. It was…pause for dramatic **effect…AVENGERS: ENDGAME!**

Yes…as you can see, I'm _very_ excited. I got into the Marvel Cinematic Universe (or "MCU") about two years ago, when I walked into Lincoln's room to see him watching the first Avengers movie (which came out…sometime before I was born). It was that day I learned that none of our sisters liked the superhero genre like me and my brother, because Lincoln was ecstatic to find out that one of his sisters was interested in superheroes and something that he liked.

That weekend, we stayed in Lincoln's room and watched the entire MCU up to that point. From the first Iron Man movie to Doctor Strange's solo outing. And as soon as new MCU movies came out, the two of us (along with one of our parents, of course) would go see them opening weekend.

We've seen Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Captain Marvel. And now…it was time for Avengers: Endgame.

I have been looking forward to this movie for so long! Ever since I saw Infinity War (still can't believe that the bad guy actually won!). I was with Lincoln and Clyde when we talked to all of our parents if the three of us could go see it after school. After some decision making…they said yes!

Sorry…I'm just REALLY excited! And now, you guys can probably tell why I'm hardly able to focus on reading (for once). I love the MCU, and now I'm going to go see the biggest film of the franchise to date **(1)**? Of course I'm not gonna be able to focus on anything else!

 _How long has it been? SURELY a few hours have past, must be time to leave._ I took another glance at the clock, seeing that it was only ten 'o'clock. I groaned and dropped my head on the desk (technically on the book, which was on the desk. You guys get the point). _This is gonna be a looooong day._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(One Hour Later)

I was sitting at a lunch table, Laura and Ben on each of my sides.

"Hey Lena," I turned my head to Ben, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking so depressed as you eat that burger," Laura commented before taking a bite out of her own burger, "And dese are son goo burgas."

"Say it, don't spray it," I complained, moving away from Laura and wiping burger meat off of my face. "And I'm depressed because I really want to see a movie that I'm going to after school, and it feels like this day will never end."

"I've had those days," Laura replied with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, after she had swallowed her food.

"To you…there're all those days," I shot back.

"True."

"What's the movie?" Ben asked.

"The new Avengers movie."

"Oh no way!" Ben exclaimed, a wide smile on his face, "Me and my siblings just saw that a few days ago!"

"No spoilers!" I exclaimed, quickly covering my ears.

Ben pulled my hands from my head, "Don't worry, I'm not going to spoil anything about the movie. People who spoil movies are jerks **(2)** , and I would never do that to someone. _Especially_ a good friend," he stated with a smile.

I smiled right back, "Thanks Ben. I really appreciate it."

"What do you know about Avengers, nerd?" An annoying voice rang out in my ears, causing me to flinch. I turned around and couldn't stop the frown that appeared on my face as I saw my old…source of annoyance: Ryan Mitchell.

"For your information Ryan, I'm a _very_ big fan of the MCU. I watch it all the time with my brother," I don't know what it was about Ryan, but he never failed to frustrate me. More so then nearly anyone else.

Ryan scoffed, "Whatever. I've seen Avengers: Endgame, and, to be frank, I don't think you're old enough or knowledgeable enough to appreciate the film."

Just then, Laura stood up and glared at Ryan eye-to-eye, "Listen here buddy…Lena is gonna go see that movie later, and," she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "I'll flatten you if you spoil it for her!"

Ryan rolled his eyes before shoving Laura off of him, "Cool your jets short-track, I'm not going to spoil anything for her."

"You're not?" All three of us commented at the same time.

"No…I'm not. I don't spoil movies. Frankly, I'd want to beat the mess out of anyone who tries to spoil movies. Especially if it's to me. I'm no spoiler, and I'm no hypocrite."

"Oh. That's…pretty nice of you Ryan," I said in a surprise tone (but can you really blame me?).

"Don't get any funny ideas kid," he pointed at me with a glare, "And you'd better stay away from me for the rest of today. I may not purposely spoil the new Avengers for you, but I make no promises if you were to overhear something as I talk to friends," he commented before walking away.

"He's…a weird guy, isn't he?" Ben commented after a few moments of silence (and after Ryan was out of earshot).

"Yeah, he is," me and Laura commented at the same time.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Two Hours Later)

I was hard at work, focusing on the worksheet in front of me. Mr. Maxwell had given us a worksheet to practice the new vocab words that we'd gotten this week. I was chewing on the eraser of my pencil, having a bit of an issue with focusing on the work in front of me.

Man, this really shows how excited I am for the new Avengers. Now…I may not LOVE school like some people (cough…cough…Lisa), but I rarely have any real issue to focus in school like this. Man, I wish that school would hurry up and end.

"Did you hear about Endgame?" My eyes shot open in shock as I heard someone whisper behind me. I seemed to be the only one who heard.

"Yeah, that was crazy! I can't believe that they actually-," my hands immediately went to my ears and my forehead dropped to my desk. Why…why did I have to be the one to hear them?

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Mr. Maxwell standing there, staring at me with a raised eyebrow, "Ms. Loud…are you alright?" I noticed that the entire classroom was silent.

"Um…y-yes. I-I'm fine, M-Mr. M-M-Maxwell," I was always more intimidated by Mr. Maxwell then any of my other teachers. I think it was because he was just a _very_ tall human being. "C-Can I use the bathroom?"

"I don't know…can you **(3)**?" He responded with a smirk. But, seeing the look on my face, he frowned and sighed, "No one ever likes that joke," he muttered under his breath, "Okay," he spoke louder, "You can use the bathroom. Make sure to take the pass."

"Thank you," I said before all but racing up to grab the pass and heading out of the room. Far away from any Endgame spoilers. Man, that was close, I thought to myself.

"Lena?!" I looked over to see Lincoln and Clyde standing in the hallway with me. Clyde had been Lincoln's best friend since they were my age. Clyde was African-American with black hair that had a white outline, along with having freckles and glasses. He wore a green and blue striped shirt, and black pants.

"Lincoln? Clyde? What are you guys doing here?"

"We asked to use the bathroom because we just had to get out of class," Clyde answered, "You would not believe how many people in our classroom were talking about Avengers: Endgame. It's like…at least ask someone in earshot if they've seen it if you're not gonna be quiet"

"I get it. Had to leave because two of my classmates sounded like they were gonna spoil the movie."

"Man, I wish this day would just end already!" Lincoln commented, dragging his hands down his face in annoyance, "This has been the longest day of school EVER!"

"You're telling me," I muttered.

"Guys, guys…it'll be alright," Clyde commented, putting a hand on each of our shoulders, "We only have…barely an hour left in the school day. And then-."

"We get to go see Avengers: Endgame!" Lincoln finished with a huge smile on his faces, a form of smile that Clyde copied and I know that I did too.

"Shhhhh!" Clyde put a hand to Lincoln's mouth, "Don't get us in trouble. If we get detention, we'll have to wait another day to see the movie." Lincoln's eyes widened, no doubt realizing the error of what he was doing.

"Thanks Clyde, that was a close one."

"We should probably head back to class," I offered to Lincoln and Clyde, "Otherwise our teachers will probably come out looking for us."

"Good point," they both replied simu-seemu-samu…at the same time. We all waved a quick goodbye to one another before heading back to our classrooms. Well…I actually used the bathroom first before I did.

…

…

What? I ended up actually having to use the bathroom with the discussion.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(One Hour Later)

FINALLY! I have never been so happy for school to end (not even during holiday breaks)! It was very frustrating to sit in my class, especially with kids in my class talking about Endgame. I was actually pretty surprised as to just how many five year olds had seen the new Avengers movie. I get the superhero interest (in some instances, my other sisters being prime examples), but I thought that I was a (somewhat) rare case among the really younger generation to enjoy MCU movies. I remember hearing once that a large majority of MCU fans are older people who examined Marvel TV shows, movies, video games, and comics that came out before the first Iron Man (the film that began the entire MCU) came out (which I believe was…in 2008. Which was the same year that Lincoln was born).

I was sitting in Vanzilla, holding my bookbag in front of me. I was pressing my mouth against it to try and keep myself from squealing in joy **(4)**. My sisters were talking to one another quite loudly, but I didn't even notice.

"Lena." My feet were wagging like a dog's tail, I just couldn't help it. "Lena." I REALLY wish Vanzilla could drive faster. "LENA!" I leapt up (or…as much as you can with a seatbelt). I turned my head, seeing Luna staring at me with a confused look on her face, "Are you alright dude? You're acting…kinda weird."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just excited."

"For what?"

"Lena, Clyde, and I are going to go see the new Avengers movie with dad when we get home," Lincoln answered for me, turning around and staring at me and Luna with a huge smile on his face (which must have been exactly what I looked like just a few moments ago).

"Really? That's what you guys are freaking out about?" Lori asked from the driver's seat, "It's just a movie with a bunch of weirdos running around in strange costumes."

…

…

…

She did NOT just say that. Lincoln must have noticed my expression because he snapped his fingers to get my attention, "Don't even acknowledge that Lena. I know you're upset, but just remember: Lori doesn't get the MCU."

I nodded, "True."

Lori rolled her eyes, "I don't even understand what the hype is about. Bobby saw it with some friends, and said that-."

"NO!" Me and Lincoln all but screamed before Lori could finish that sentence. Vanzilla shook and swayed as Lori flinched from our volumes.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Lori yelled at us, glaring with the intensity of the sun at us through the rearview mirror. Under normal circumstances, I'd be scared. But my feelings are different right now.

"Listen Lori," Lincoln started, "I could sit here and explain to you exactly how huge of fans Lena and I are of the MCU. How we've been fans for years, enjoying the entire cinematic universe for years. Watching each and every new film that comes out, as soon as it comes out. How Avengers: Endgame is the culmination of an eleven year, twenty-two long movie franchise that's loved by many around the world. But," he held up a hand, "I'll only say this," he set his hand down, placed both hands on the seat in front of him, and actually glared at Lori through the rearview mirror, "Don't…spoil…the Endgame." He continues to glare at Lori while our sisters just…stared at him.

"What?" Lori asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I believe what our male sibling is stating that he is very serious about him and Lena not hearing any spoilers for this new Avengers movie," Lisa commented as she read her book.

"Exactly!" Lincoln exclaimed, "Now…I'm always trying to be nice, but I'm being very serious when I say that if any of you guys spoil Endgame…there will be a reckoning," he whispered that last word.

"Alright Link," Lynn commented boredly, tossing a baseball in-between her hands, "Don't go getting-."

Lincoln turned to Lynn and was suddenly mere inches away from her face, "A RECKONING **(5)**!" Our sporty sister quite literally flinched, and dropped her baseball to the van's floor. I can't say I'm exactly surprised, Lincoln is (no offense to him) hardly so brave and confrontational. "I'm being very serious. This is extremely important to the two of us, and this is held to the upmost of importance to us **(6)**."

"I agree with Lincoln," I spoke out just loud enough so everyone could hear me, "Just…not as loud or as intense as Lincoln was just being."

"I can understand what Lincoln is talking about," Leni suddenly called out, catching everyone off-guard, "I totally hate it when surprises are spoiled for me, so I can see where he's coming from." Wow. That's…pretty nice and understanding of Leni. There's that big heart showing.

"Oh please," Lola commented while rolling her eyes, "This coming from the girl who always spoils surprise birthday parties for everyone."

Leni gasped, "Hey!" The two of them began arguing, and, eventually, everyone else went back to doing their own thing. I never really like it when my siblings fight, but there is a small part of me that (guiltily) is somewhat glad that we're off the topic of Avengers: Endgame. Just because I know that mine and Lincoln's sisters won't really understand how important it is that we aren't spoiled for the movie, at least…not to the same degree as the two of us.

I shut my eyes and leaned back against my seat as I clutched my bookbag. I wasn't squealing and jumping around like before though. I was, however, smiling to myself, the excitement within me still there as the drive continued.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Now, me, Lincoln, and Clyde were in Vanzilla, being driven to the theater by dad. The three of us gathered all of our parents and asked (practically begged) them to let us go see Avengers: Endgame. Eventually, it came down to dad who decided to take us to go see the movie.

All three of us had bright smiles on our faces as we sat in Vanzilla, just barely managing to keep our excitement contained. "Wow kids," Dad spoke, "You guys are really excited for this movie."

"Of course we are!" Clyde exclaimed, "This is the biggest movie of the MCU to date! Any fan of the MCU would be just as excited as we are!"

Dad chuckled, "Alright, alright…I get it. Well…to a certain degree, I guess. And this is why I had us leaving earlier then we normally would for movies. I may not be into this whole "MCU", but I do understand how excited you guys are for it and how much it means for you three."

"Yeah, don't want to run the risk of not getting good seats," I commented before jumping in fear as I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Don't say that out loud!" Lincoln whispered/yelled in my ear as he covered my mouth, "Don't just dare the universe like that! You're gonna jinx us!"

"Lincoln," both of us looked to the rearview mirror to meet the eyes of our father, "Take our hand off of your sister's mouth. Not something I think I should have to say out loud," he muttered that last part to himself, though we could all still hear him. With a "yes dad", Lincoln took his hand off of his mouth and sat back in his seat. He gave me a…weird look and pointed at me for a few moments before facing forward again.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Finally, we'd arrived at the theater. When we pulled into the theater, my eyes widened to the size of plates when I saw the amount of vehicles that were parked in the theater. I mean…I knew that the theater would be packed. After all…it's opening day of what is probably the biggest movie of the year. But…this is just ridiculous!

"Oh man," Dad sighed, "We should have left earlier. We would have, if I'd known how crowded this theater would be."

"But you'll still be a to find a parking spot, right?!" Lincoln asked, a bit fearfully as he pulled himself up to be next to dad. I could totally understand his fear. In fact, fear all but gripped me as soon as he said that. I really don't want us to have to wait any further to see Endgame.

"Don't worry sport. I know important this movie is to you guys. We're gonna find a spot…any minute now." His eyes seemed to dart rapidly at everything as he drove through the parking lot of the movie theater, trying to find a proper parking space. "Aha!" He exclaimed, causing the three of us (well…me at least) to flinch at the sudden noise. He quickly turned the wheel of Vanzilla, seemingly having found a parking space. He suddenly stopped the vehicle.

I looked up a bit to see what was in front of us, seeing two people walking towards their car. Dad was patting on the steering wheel impatiently as he waited for these people to pull out of the driveway (I think). "Come on, come on," Dad kept muttering to himself. The lights of the couple's car turned on and the car backed up a few inches…before it suddenly stopped. Just then, the car pulled back up. "What?!" Dad exclaimed before groaning and letting his head fall to the steering wheel (huh…that seems familiar). The car backed up again…before it suddenly moved forward again. "Ah, come on! What are you doing up there?!" Dad complained, groaning as he set his head against steering wheel again.

Just then (after what felt like an eternity), the couple's car had finally pulled completely out and turned left. "Go dad, GO!" Lincoln yelled as they did so. Dad (seemed to) all but slammed on the gas pedal (causing me and Clyde to go slamming back against our seats) to reach the parking spot.

We all breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the van stopped. "Alright kids," Dad breathed, "When the time comes for you to start driving, never do what I just did," he then turned around and glared at Lincoln, "And you mister…never do that again. I don't care the reason, you don't just yell in someone's ear. Especially when they're driving."

"You're right. I'm really sorry dad," Lincoln apologized, holding his head down.

"Alright kids," Dad's tone changes from disappointed and reprimanding to (somewhat) happy, "Then let's go!"

"YEAH!" All three of us cheered.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

I always liked the way the theater looked. The ceiling was high up, the floor we walked on was covered with red carpet, and I always liked to look at all of the posters they'd put up for upcoming movies. That was something I always did when we went to go see a movie (even with the entire family). I always asked mom and dad (or Lori, in the rare cases that she takes a few of us) if I could go look at all of the posters before we go see the movie **(7)**.

"Hello miss," Dad said as we all walked up to a young woman with fair skin and short brown hair. He handed her the tickets we had gotten up front, "We're here to see…Avengers: Endgame," he said, having to look at the ticket to remember the name of the movie.

The woman took the ticket, stared at it, and tore it up a bit **(8)** , "Okay…you'll be going to theater number six on the right."

"Thank you," Dad responded as we walked past her. "Alright," he took a look at his watch, "We've got another half an hour before the movie starts. Well…before the previews start, if you want to get technical. So," he clapped, "Let's divide and conquer," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out three bills and handed them to Lincoln, "You three can buy some snacks while I go off to get us some good seats. The only requirement for me is a large bucket of popcorn. But don't go overboard with the food and drink. Also, make sure you all use the bathroom before the movie starts," he warned slightly, "Oh, and make sure to get me a hot dog."

"You got it dad!" Lincoln answered with smile and a salute as he took the bills from dad's hand, "And don't worry, we're all going to use the bathroom before the movie begins. We're not going to take any chances in missing anything." Dad nodded with a smile and walked over, heading over to the proper theater for Avengers. "Well guys…let's go!" He called out, running over to the line of the concessions stand (with me and Clyde quickly following). "So…what do you guys want? Dad gave us thirty bucks, so we should have plenty to buy what we need. Anyone want anything other then the popcorn we're going to get?"

"I'm good," Clyde responded.

"Lena, you want anything?"

"Can," my thoughts went back to Mr. Maxwell, "May I get a bag of skittles?"

"Sure." The three of us stepped into the line for the concessions, fortunately we got into the line while the line was still (decently) short. In less then four minutes, we were up front. The girl at the counter was a young girl (probably around Lori's age) with dark skin, shoulder-length black hair, and very bright blue eyes along with the traditional orange uniform everyone working there wore.

She smiled brightly at us when we stepped up, "Hey there kids. My name is Pandara Saini. What can I do for you?"

"Hello miss," Lincoln stepped up, "I'm Lincoln. This is my best friend Clyde," he motioned to Clyde, who waved, "And this is my little sister Lena," he held my hand up, to which I gave a small wave. "Can we get a…large popcorn, a hot dog, and two things of skittles please?"

"Alright then," Pandara types in a few buttons on her panel, "That'll be…twenty-two fifty five." Lincoln handed her all of the bills that dad gave him, "So…what movie are you guys going to go see?"

"Avengers: Endgame," Clyde answered.

"Ohhhhhhhh…that's not much of a surprise. That's our most popular movie as of late, and I suspect it to be for the next few months. Oh, by the way…I should mention that for a buck more you can get your popcorn in our new Avengers: Endgame bucket," she motioned behind her, showing us a large popcorn bucket that was mostly red and black in coloration…along with a few shades of purple and white. On the bucket was images of Captain America, Ant-Man, Thor, War Machine, Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, Black Widow, Hulk, Captain Marvel, Thanos, and (of course) Iron Man. It looked really cool! And it made me even more excited to see Endgame (and I didn't know that was possible!).

I grabbed onto Lincoln's arm, "Can we get it?! Please?!"

Lincoln laughed, "Of course we're getting it!"

Pandara laughed, "Yeah, I'm not surprised. My boyfriend was in here just a few days ago with his family, and virtually all of them were practically begging for one. Honestly, I don't know how Brock handles it," she muttered that last part under her breath, but I heard her.

"Brock?" I asked, "Wait a minute," I got everyone's attention, "Are you talking about Brock Benson?"

Pandara's eyes widened, "Yeah. You know him?"

"Oh definitely," Lincoln answered, "The Benson family moved into our neighborhood a few months ago."

"Wow, that must be fun," Pandara chuckled, "Eleven boys and one girl. I still feel bad for poor Bailey."

"I get her pain," Lincoln commented, "I'm the only boy in a family with twelve children." Pandara's eyes widened so intensely that it was actually pretty funny.

"Jesus," she muttered as she filled up the popcorn bucket, "You guys are like…the opposite gender versions of the Bensons."

"That's exactly what I thought!" I exclaimed. All three of them laughed at my outburst, causing me to turn red in embarrassment.

"Alrighty then, here we go," in front of her was a large popcorn in the Avengers: Endgame bucket, two large sodas, and two things of skittles, "Your change is…seven dollars and forty-five cents," she handed Lincoln three bills, a quarter, and two dimes. "Enjoy the movie you kids."

"Thanks, we will," Lincoln replied as he picked up the popcorn and Clyde took the candy and the hot dog. Lincoln motioned his head for us to follow him, which we did.

We walked over to theater number six, to which Lincoln had opened the door and allowed us all to enter. The screen was pitch black, and there was music playing (which I discovered is what usually happens when you arrive early enough for a movie). When we walked in front of the seats, I was…actually kind of surprised to find that the theater was nowhere near as full as I thought it'd be. If I had to make a guess, maybe…30% or so? _I guess we ARE pretty early_ , I thought to myself as I saw dad waving over to us. Lincoln grabbed ahold of my hand as we walked up the stairs, reaching about halfway up. He was sitting on the very edge of the row, holding an arm up to the three closest seats to his left.

"Here you go dad," Lincoln handed him the dollars and the coins.

"Thank you sport," he pocketed the money.

"Can I go look at some of the posters please?" I asked as he took the popcorn from Lincoln.

"Alright. Lincoln, go with your sister please."

"Okay," he took ahold of my hand again, "Let's go Lena."

"Remember…you guys only have twenty minutes before everything begins!" Clyde called out to us as we walked down the stairs, before immediately being shushed by everyone else currently in the theater. "Sorry," he apologized/whispered.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

I held onto Lincoln's hand as we walked around the theater, examining all of the posters there were. There were quite a lot of movies that I wanted to see, including Detective Pikachu, Aladdin (a live-action remake), and Toy Story 4.

"So Lena," Lincoln spoke, "Out of these movies, which one are you the most excited for?"

"Probably either Toy Story 4 or Aladdin. What about you?"

"For me," he put a hand to his chin, "Probably between X-Men: Dark Phoenix and/or Godzilla: King of the Monsters," he took out his phone and took a quick glance at it, "So Lena, are you about ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I guess so," looking at the posters and coming attractions was always fun and a good time killer, but I just really wanted to get back to the theater. Don't want to risk even the slightest chance of missing anything (even the previews).

"Need to use the bathroom again before we head back?"

"No, I'll be alright," there's no way I'm going to miss even a second of Endgame.

"Oh joy, look who's here girls," a voice sounded out, actually causing me to flinch. Why you may ask? Because I recognized that voice. Both me and Lincoln turned around and a frown visibly appeared on my face as I saw three teenage girls standing before us. The same girls who me, my sisters, and Bailey had…"encountered" at the mall a little while ago. You remember…the one that Bailey had punched.

"Uh…can we help you ladies?" Lincoln was obviously confused, given the fact that he'd never even met these girls.

"Oh no," the brunette waved off, "We don't need help with anything. We just wanted to say "Hi" to our little friend here," she motioned to me, to which I hid behind my brother's leg. I didn't like her, but she still scared me.

"How do you know my sister?" Lincoln spoke with narrowed eyes as he placed his arm in front of me.

"Oh, we met her and some others at the mall a little while back. Oh," she smacked her forehead, "Where are my manners? My name is Jessica, and these are my two best friends Tiffany," she motioned to the redhead, who blew a kiss, "and Elizabeth," the black-haired one winked.

I literally froze when the black-haired one's eyes locked with mine, "Aw, what's wrong little one? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine," I quickly said.

"Wow, attitude," the redhead commented from behind her hand (but I think that she knew that we could here her).

"Okay," Lincoln spoke, "We're gonna go. We've got somewhere to be," Lincoln grabbed ahold of my hand and began walking away from these three girls.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Jessica stepped in front of us, "We didn't offend anyone, did we? We only wanted to talk," although her face looked concerned and sweet, I could still see a degree of malice in her eyes. Along with hearing the (subtle) sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, no offense, but we don't have time right now," Lincoln tried to walk again, but Jessica remained in our path. She looked down on us with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me," all five of us turned to see Pandara standing at the end of the hallway, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. "Is there a problem?" She asked as she began taking steps forward.

"No," Jessica answered, "No problem," she then turned to us, "Right kids?" Despite the sweet(ish) smile on her face, those eyes of her held a great deal of frustration and (what seemed like) a warning to keep quiet. My grip on Lincoln's leg tightened in fear.

"Okay…given the fact that you've seemingly cornered them and that little girl is looking terrified, I'm gonna have to ask you guys to leave," Pandara commented as she stepped up to them.

"Hey," Elizabeth spoke up, "I know you. Pandara Saini."

Pandara looked to her before her eyes widened and she began laughing, "Elizabeth Johnson. 3rd Block Environmental Science. Can't say I'm surprised that you and your little posse would be the ones showing up to cause trouble."

"We're not causing any trouble," Tiffany interjected, "We met her and her friends a while back, and we were just saying hello."

Pandara smiled sweetly and placed her hands behind her back as she took another step forward, "Do you guys think I'm stupid?"

Jessica smiled the same type of smile right back at her, "Honestly? Yes, yes I do."

Pandara gave a short, humorless chuckle before her entire face went completely serious in hardly two seconds, "Out."

"You're not the boss of us _Saini_."

"I can go get my boss if you'd like. I'm certain that she would agree with me, Leena." The two girls stood mere inches away from one another, both of them glaring at each other quite intensely.

Then, Jessica chuckled, "How about you just leave us alone Pandara? There's no need for things to get…unfortunate," she stated that last part as a whisper.

"Unfortunate?" Pandara repeated, "Care to…elaborate, Leena?"

Jessica just chuckled, "No, I don't think I have to. I should at least hope that you understand what I mean sweetheart," she shoved Pandara's shoulder and chuckled, looking like it really angered Pandara.

Weirdly though, Pandara then smiled, "Don't touch me."

"Or what?"

"Or, I will physically throw you out of this building. Though, that may be just a little bit more difficult then expected. Given…well, you know."

Jessica put her hands on her hips, "What do I know?"

"Oh…you know. Ya fat," Pandara commented completely bluntly. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Dang. I've never heard someone just…say that to someone so bluntly. Well, at least in real life.

SMACK!

I put my hands to my mouth, as I saw Jessica straight up slap Pandara! Said girl (clearly not expecting the hit, nor for it to have the power that it did have) flailed for the briefest of seconds before she fell to the ground, barely catching herself on a bench that rested to their right.

"Leave her alone!" I nearly didn't recognize the sound of my own voice as I actually yelled at them. I don't yell at anyone! The three of them all (at the same time, which made it really creepy) then turned and looked at me.

"Or…what?" Jessica asked, taking a step forward…causing me to hide further behind Lincoln.

"Alright, alright," Lincoln stood completely in front of me and held his hand out to the three girls before us, "That's enough! Is this about the mall?! About how Bailey punched you, after you provoked her?!" When me, my sisters, and Bailey got back from the mall that day, we ended up telling Lincoln and the Benson brothers about what had happened that day. Almost all of Bailey's brothers laughed out Loud at the story. Even Brock and Brady laughed pretty audibly.

Jessica's expression turned furious, "Shut. It. Kid."

"Yeah, clearly struck a nerve there," Lincoln muttered, before putting up a hand before she could continue talking, "Look…we're not trying to start (or be apart of) an issue right now. We're just trying to go see Endgame and have a nice time with family."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "Endgame? That superhero movie?"

Lincoln glared, "Avengers, yes."

Just then, a sickly smile appeared on her face (one that deeply set me on edge), "Oh yeah, I've heard quite a bit of that movie. Difficult not to with all of the advertising they've been doing these last few months. Actually, I think I remember my boyfriend stating that he went to go see the film with a few of his friends. Something about them just being able to…"mock" the film afterwards," clearly, her "boyfriend" and his friends don't understand good movies when they see it, "I…think I remember hearing them talk about it."

Suddenly, I heard Lincoln gasp before he stomped forward to Jessica, "Don't. You. Dare!"

A confused expression appeared on Jessica's face as she tilted her head, "Don't I dare what?"

"I know exactly what you're doing, no doubt just out of pure spite and pettiness," he suddenly grabbed my hand, "Come on Lena, we need to go." We quickly began walking, but Jessica suddenly stepped in front of us.

"What's wrong? You look tense. I thought we were just talking."

Just then, I saw Pandara (who had stood up) stomp furiously over to Jessica and her friends before grabbing Jessica by her shoulder and spinning her around, "Leave them alone, Leena. I won't say this again…get out."

"You hold no authority over me Saini," Jessica mocked before turning back to us, "Oh, right…I remember what I was gonna say," she knelt down, putting her hands on her knees and placing herself at our (well…Lincoln's) face level, "I heard that that the one thing that he hated about the movie was-." Oh no! She was gonna spoil Endgame! I quickly put my hands to my ears so I couldn't hear her. Before I saw her say anything else, she suddenly spun around and fell backwards to the ground with outstretched arms. I grabbed onto Lincoln's legs as we saw Jessica crumble to the ground, simply moaning in pain with closed eyes as she barely moved her head slightly.

Tiffany and Elizabeth both gasped and quickly went to the ground to check on their friend. When they moved, I was able to see Pandara standing there. She was sighing as she flexed her hand, "Wow," she commented as she examined her knuckles, "Can't say I'm surprised that punching her hurt my hand so much. Given her thick skull and all."

"What is wrong with you, you psychopath?!" Tiffany screamed.

"We're gonna call the police!" Elizabeth interjected.

"Oh…I doubt that," Pandara answered, "Unless, of course, you want for me to tell them of your actions recently. Including disturbing the peace, your friend attacking me first, and…oh you know, the three of you _assaulting two children_!" She yelled, causing me to hide behind Lincoln even further (although she's nice, she's pretty scary when she's angry), "We'll step into the light together. I'm sure the police will be just as interested in my actions as yours." Tiffany and Elizabeth both cowered underneath Pandara's intense glare, "I'm only going to say this one final time…get. _Out_." Both girls grabbed their (still groaning) friend by her arms and quickly (or, as quickly as they could) made their way from us. When they were out of sight, Pandara sighed, looked over to us (causing us both to flinch slightly), and moved a lock of hair out of her face, "I'm so sorry you guys had to see that. Leena just…really gets under my skin. Every. Single. Time we talk!"

"To be honest, after how she acted, I can't exactly say that I minded," Lincoln commented with a frown, "Plus, she was gonna spoil Avengers: Endgame. If she did, I'd be miserable for…I don't even know how long," he looked up to meet Panda's eyes, "Thanks by the way."

Pandara smile sweetly and genuinely, "No problem. You kids should go on, that version of Avengers should be beginning in about five minutes. Don't wanna miss those previews."

"Why you hit her?" I couldn't help but ask in curiosity.

Pandara looked down to me, looking me in the eyes. She was in the same stance as Jessica was only a few moments ago, but I felt much more comfortable then with Jessica, "Well…two primary reasons. One…she's annoyed for so long, and, to be perfectly honest, I've wanted to do that for a very long time. And two...she was about to spoil your movie for you. Only one of the most annoying things that can be done. I hate people who do that, so immensely!" She coughed onto her hand before looking at us with a smile, "Now go on, get outta here ya little scamps." I could help but share in the smile that Pandara had.

"Thanks Pandara," Lincoln commented, "We really appreciate it." Pandara winked and gave us a two-fingered salute before standing up and heading back to (I presume) the concessions stand. "Come on Lena," Lincoln grabbed my hand and looked at me with a HUGE smile, "Let's go." Not wasting anytime, we ran off to theater six.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Why did you kids take so long?" Dad asked us when we got back and took our seats.

"Sorry dad," Lincoln apologized, "After we looked at all of the posters, we both had to use the bathroom. Took longer then we expected." On our way back, Lincoln told me that we shouldn't tell anyone else about our…issues with Jessica and her friends. He figured that it wouldn't really help anyone and would only stress out dad. Also, he didn't want to run the risk of dad taking us home before we've seen all of Avengers: Endgame.

"Just as long as you guys made it back in time," Clyde stated as he ate some of the popcorn as the lights in the theater went down. With that, we all shut up as the previews began playing on the screen. The previews were alright, but I've already seen all of these previews before…AND I was too excited for Avengers: Endgame. Frankly, I just really wanted them to hurry up and show Endgame!

Within around ten to fifteen minutes, I had finally gotten my wish as the final preview had finished…and we all know what that means.

My eyes were sparkling and the most HUMUNGOUS smile was on my face (seriously, I'd probably freak out even the Joker himself) as I practically bounced in my seat as the movie began playing.

 _YES_! I thought to myself in excitement as the movie started, thus beginning the three best hours of my _life!_

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene!**

 **(1): This is what I believe. I don't know HOW Marvel will be able to top Avengers: Endgame. But…I eagerly await to see how they would:)**

 **(2): This is TOTALLY my opinion. I defy one to you to disagree with me.**

 **(3): That's the same joke that my band teacher has made for the last four years whenever any of my classmates would ask "Can I use the bathroom?".**

 **(4): That was similar to me. I wasn't squealing in joy, but I was VERY excited for Avengers: Endgame:)**

 **(5): I got that from YouTube:/**

 **(6): As I'm sure many MCU fans would agree.**

 **(7): That's what I do. Every. Single time I go to the movies.**

 **(8): Do you guys know what I mean? I don't really know what people like that are doing:/**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the season one finale of Lena Loud! Now, normally, the role would be to take a small hiatus between seasons/arcs/sagas. HOWEVER…my updating schedule has been MASSIVELY messed up for some time. So, what's likely is that I'll post the season two premiere in two weeks.**

 **We've got the return of the three mean girls from chapter ten. Jessica, Tiffany, and Elizabeth. And once again, Jessica gets knocked. Out! I think I may make it a running gag, where Jessica gets knocked out in all of her appearances. What do you guys think? Yay or nay? And don't worry, Jessica would deserve it if I decide to make this a running gag.**

 **Got both Clyde and Pandara making proper appearances in the current "era".**

 **In case you didn't get my "subtle" hints in this chapter, you should NOT spoil movies for people. That's a totally jerk move to do. Why would you even want to do that? Trick question…you DON'T do that. Only jerks do that. Seriously…NEVER do that.**

 **Now, given the fact that I've been talking about it the entire chapter (and have seen it recently, AND am still excited about it)…**

 **SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS INCOMING! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN AVENGERS: ENDGAME AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, DO NOT CONTINUE READING! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE, YOU CAN JUST CLICK OFF OF THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. THERE ISN'T REALLY ANYTHING ELSE BETOND THIS POINT BESIDES ENDGAME SPOILERS AND MY OWN SIGNATURE FAREWELL. ONLY CONTINUE READING IF YOU'VE EITHER SEEN ENDGAME OR DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS! IF YOU CONTINUE READING, YOU FORFEIT THE RIGHT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT HAVING THE MOVIE SPOILED BY ME AS I'M CERTAIN THAT I'LL BE SPOILING JUST ABOUT EVERY IMPORTANT ASPECT OF ENDGAME!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Don't give me that look, this is the biggest MCU film to date! And, do not come complaining to me if Endgame is spoiled for you. Because, by this point, I've made it PERFECTLY clear that I'm about to spoil virtually EVERY important aspect of the film. If anyone comes to me and states that I've spoiled Endgame for them, I'm going to say "I wrote an entire paragraph (in capital letters!) about how I'm about to spoil virtually every important aspect of Avengers: Endgame. Why didn't you read that paragraph?". So don't say anything like that to me. I'll even give you even more time to leave this page if you don't want spoilers for Endgame.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **We good? Alright then. Now, people who have either seen Endgame or don't care about spoilers (who SHOULD be the only people still reading)…let's talk.**

 ***Looks like the theory of Captain Marvel saving Tony and Nebula was correct. Have to admit though, would have been cooler to see Tony figure out how to get them back to Earth (maybe by, somehow, combining his suit and the ship's technology?).**

 ***Let me just say…the first ten or so minutes really surprised. I wasn't expecting them to confront Thanos so early on. And when Thor straight up sliced off Thanos's hand…I was thinking "Why couldn't someone do that in Infinity War"? Then it's revealed that Thanos had destroyed the stones…which I'm not a HUGE fan of. It doesn't exactly make sense that you can use one set of Infinity Stones to destroy the exact same set of Infinity Stones. And when Thor straight DECAPITATED Thanos…talk about a jaw dropper. Did not expect a decapitation in a film that's (technically) owned by Disney (even if it wasn't the most brutal I've seen):/**

 ***A rat got Ant-Man out of the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm played a MASSIVE role in the film, and the other heroes only know because of Scott. Forget Iron Man, forget Captain Marvel…that rat is the _real_ hero of the universe.**

 ***Professor Hulk. Gotta admit…I didn't see that coming. I was pretty disappointed though in that we never got to see a proper rematch between Hulk and Thanos, especially after the Hulk got his ass handed to him within the first ten minutes of Infinity War. I especially knew that it wasn't going to go on after what happened to Hulk in the third act of the movie (which I'll talk about in a bit). Another disappointing aspect is that it's likely we'll never get to see a version of the Hulk that I'm certain that many MCU fans would love to see…Wordbreaker Hulk. That's what I think, but I'm open to being pleasantly surprised.**

 ***The death of Black Widow. As soon as Black Widow and Hawkeye arrived on Vormir, I was thinking to myself "Wait a minute? Didn't Thanos get the Soul Stone by…oh crap0_0". I have to say…I suspected that we'd be saying a permanent goodbye to at least one of our main heroes, but I NEVER thought that Black Widow would be one of those causalities. I understand why it was her as opposed to Hawkeye (given the fact that he would have a family to go back), but it was still a huge shock and truly sad sequence (them actually fighting to be the sacrifice just broke my heart a bit). Rest in peace Natasha Romanoff, you will be missed.**

 ***Of every character to snap back half of all life, I truly wasn't expecting Hulk. I thought it'd be Captain America, or Iron Man…or even Nebula! In like…some kind of sacrificial moment (we'll get to that later). But…I do understand why it was Hulk, as (with Thor being…not all right upstairs) he was the only Avenger capable of surviving a Snap.**

 ***I just realized something…Uru (the metal which the Infinity Gauntlet was made from) is supposedly a godly metal, being used in the construction of both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker (weapons of the gods). The Infinity Gauntlet was stated to be the only thing capable of containing the power of all six Infinity Stones. And yet…Iron Man's armor was capable of containing the stones. So, either Tony's armor is much more awesome then even I thought…or Uru is nowhere near as impressive as I thought:/**

 ***The battle between Thanos and the MCU Trinity was very cool. Seeing Thor wielding both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker was awesome! But, how about that moment when Thanos was about to kill Thor with Stormbreaker? And then Mjolnir started to slow lift. I legitimately thought that Thor was summoning Mjolnir to his hand…and then the war hammer flew towards the hand of the star-spangled superhero. One of the most epic and badass moments in the MCU to date!:)**

 ***When Falcon's voice rang out in Steve's ear, I knew that…things were about to get serious. And then, dozens of portals opened dragging out an entire army to the heroes' side. When Thanos's army came down to the battlefield, I was literally whispering to myself "Come on. Army for the heroes. Army for the heroes". And when it happened? So amazing!:)**

 ***The death of Tony Stark, Iron Man. He began the MCU eleven years ago, and he's finally put to rest. I knew it'd be either him or Cap to be put down permanently in these two films (Infinity War and Endgame) against Thanos. I knew it was coming, didn't make it any easier. I know that his death was intended to be a happy moment, that the Earth's greatest defender saved the universe and was finally allowed to rest. Especially since this movie finally had him and Pepper get married and have a child (little Morgan is so cute). Despite my sadness at his end, I do respect his final act. Giving his life to save the entire universe. That is a true hero. Rest in peace Tony Stark, you will be missed.**

 ***Thanos's original goal was to snap away half of all life in the universe, so that the surviving half would have more resources to survive and thrive. And after he (the 2014 version) learned the truth of the Avengers and that no one would truly be able to live with the Decimation, he decided to do the same thing to the ENTIRE universe and build a new one in its place. So…I find it very fitting that Thanos's ultimate defeat was him and his army being snapped away by Iron Man.**

 ***There's an Easter Egg in Tony's funeral, featuring (a now teenage) Harley Keener from Iron Man 3. Did not know who that was when I saw the film:/**

 ***That's pretty clever with what they did with Captain America. Him going to put back the Infinity Stones (and Mjolnir) back to their own timelines, and going to live his life with Peggy Carter. Chris Evans hasn't kept it a secret that he'd like to step away from the MCU, and now, with Captain America being an old man, they can keep the character alive while allowing Evans to leave. At least we didn't have to lose three core Avengers in this movie. I can actually see Cap serving as the mentor or "Nick Fury" of the next Avengers team. And there WILL be a next/new Avengers team. Iron Man and Black Widow are dead, Thor is with the Guardians of the Galaxy (which gets me SO excited for Guardians 3:), Captain America is an old man, Hulk is injured (but not COMPLETELY out of the game), and Hawkeye has a family. A new Avengers team will need to be formed.**

 ***I have to be honest…I was very disappointed with Captain Marvel in this film. Not in her specifically, but in the way that she was handled. She was hyped up so much ever since the post-credit scene of Infinity War, constantly stated to be the most powerful superhero in the MCU to date (which is really saying something, since we have powerhouses like Vision, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange, Hulk, and Thor). And…the only noteworthy thing that she did before the final battle against Thanos was saving Iron Man and Nebula from space. ALL that hype…and they just didn't meet it. Considering the fact that it's been stated that Captain Marvel will lead the Avengers moving forward, there had better be a greater emphasis put on her in the future.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


End file.
